Namikaze Of Cloud
by devilzxknight86
Summary: The Kidnapping of Hinata went perfectly but she wasnt alone, Naruto was also kidnapped. What happens to our Hero's growing up in a Kekkei Genkai hungry world Of Kumo. What happens When They Return back To Konoha. Strong Semi Cold/Dark Naru.Semi brave Hina
1. Kidnapped but not alone

I do not own Naruto

Alright this story is from my vault. Which I pretty much have left since my old laptop died and my other stories are all gone, even Fox demons. I originally started to think about this story when I read Children of Cloud by Jay Tang. Good story and it's been like over a year and he hasn't updated it so I decided to make my own version.

NOTE THIS:

There will be lemons, gore, bloodshed and some good old bashing on characters.

I decided to take a whole different approach on Kumo and their bloodline stealing and trying to power up their village. We all know that foxes are clever and tricky but what they don't know is they are fierce and loyal animals.

So yeah again expect bashing on multiple levels. No I'm not going to bash every single person in Kumo, just the ones that many people think they deserve.

No Flames

Konoha October Tenth.

Hokage Tower

Hiruzen Sarutobi was in a meeting to discuss about the damages that Kyuubi has done. Wondering how he escaped from Kushina's seal and watching the sealing happen in front of his eyes. The aged Hokage wondered what on earth happened today. Konoha took a big hit, lost many shinobi and will take many, many years to recover from completely. Turning to the clan heads of Konoha, who all seemed tired from the ordeal, many of them also wondered how did this happen.

Hiashi, being good friends with Minato, knows about his wife's secrets. So finding out that she died and Minato sacrificed himself stopping the beast which in the end sealed the beast inside his son. Thus making him the third Uzumaki to have the beast sealed within him.

Mikoto, Kushina's best friend, wondered how did this all happened. None of her clansmen took any damages seeing that many were away on a mission, it seems all too coincidental in her book. There was never a time when the vast majority of a clan was away from it's village, never. She didn't want to think ill of her own clan, but it almost felt like they knew this was coming.

The elders, Hiruzen's teammates who knew about Kushina's secret status which was kept confidential to all but a few people. Such people were Hiashi with his wife, Mikoto, and Minato, and lastly Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage. This secert was so closely guarded that they brought Hiashi in only because of his clan's political power and Kushina being heiress of Uzu no Kuni.

That was later integrated with the Land of Fire.

Next was the civilian council. Wondering how they heard about the meeting, every shinobi turned to Danzo seeing that he is up to his tricks and using the civilian side will help him in some way.

The Hokage looking around "We suffered enough today. Minato died sealing the beast into a child" right after he finished his statement, the whole civilian side erupted asking when they will kill the child. "ENOUGH!" roared the Hokage. "Minato wished that he will viewed as a hero"

The civilain side erupted in anger thinking there was no way the Yondaime would actually want the child alive. Fugaku even slammed his hands on the table. "Kill the beast before he finishes the job" shouting at the hokage. Sakiri Haruno on the civilian counil agreed with him "Yes. He took Minato-kun away from us" angry and also upset.

She had a major crush on the Yondaime since he started to get the name 'Konoha Yellow Flash' seeing that he will be great. She mainly wanted that glory for herself as well, just by riding his success, never doing a damn thing herself as she believed she was entitled to live. Hiruzen heard everyone arguing while his old rival made his appearance "Give me the child. I will turn him into a perfect weapon to protect Konoha. He will be powerful enough to crush all of our enemies" Everyone turned to a bandage man.

"Danzo" said Sarutobi, angry he would mention something like that.

Before he can speak "What? Don't be stupid! Kill the child before he uses the beast's chakra which might free him" Fugaku demanded, fearing for his clan's safety. 'If the boys learns to harness its chakra then it can spell disaster for the Uchiha clan, making us look like *shudder* _common_ shinobi.' He aslo feared that the 'demon boy' as the civilian council now dubbed him, might even become more powerful or respected then his clan.

"ENOUGH! IF MINATO AND KUSHINA'S SON DIES THEN KYUUBI WILL BE RELEASED!" Hirzuen screamed at everyone making the room so quiet a pin could be heard dropping.

Hiashi remained quiet the whole time. 'I was right' thinking about them. He is also saddened that Kushina died helping seal the beast into her son.

The civilians never thought about the child's parent's request and this new piece of information before. Up until then the thought of just where Naruto came from went as much to them as the toilet paper they used yesterday, but not now. Many paled just thinking about the betrayal they would be doing to the Yondaime by murdering his son in fear, but others shiver thinking about the beast being released.

Hiruzen just realized his mistake, thinking what Iwa will do if they learn. He can't have the child in a oprhanage because that would be like putting him out in the open, but he surely will not trust Danzo or the civilian council seeing how much trouble they have caused him out of paranoia and greed alone. He just revealed who Minato chose to seal the beast in and even if that handled the death threats, it could still motivate others to use Naruto to take advantage of his inheritance. "Yes. It's true. Kushina was pregnant with Minato's child. After the war they eloped and stayed in the Nagi islands for a week" stated Hiruzen.

Hiashi chuckling "Indeed. He stayed in the same hotel that me and Hitomi stayed"

The clan heads were shocked to hear this.

The civilian council were even more shocked to hear the hero of Konoha who single-handedly stop an Iwa army, got married right after the war ended. "No! That can't be true!" shouted Sakiri in complete denial. Remembering the redhead tomboy "Her? Of all people why her?" slamming her hands on the table, everyone knew she hated Kushina for some reason and no one knew why.

Some people asked Hiashi how he knew this piece of information "He asked me about a ring and location. I am his best friend after all" everyone nodded in agreement. Hiashi knew about this secret and couldn't give it out because of Minato's enemies "Now the problem is with the civilian council being open mouthed and not understanding how sealing works, they will assume Naruto can only be a threat, or even Kyuubi in human form. Which is completely ridiculous" explained Hiashi.

Everyone turned to Danzo with killing intent knowing he was the one who invited the civilian council.

"Very well I can't place him in the orphanage. So I will chose what clan he will live in. Jiraiya was appointed godfather but he can't perform that duty because of his spy network" everyone nodded. The gama sennin's spy network is too valuable to lose, it keeps them one step ahead of their enemies. Hiruzen also pointed out he will need constant protection against his father's enemies and the stubborn hateful civilians, which many of the clan heads nodded to.

"Wait. Why a clan? why not a civilian home?" said Sakiri thinking if her chance to be with the Yondaime was gone, since his son is almost the same age as her daughter she can manipulate the two to get together. The riches, the power, and name 'It will be mine and he will be great with my girl once I teach her how to dominate him.'

Shikuka Nara just sighed "You think a civilian can handle a mid level chunin? Besides, you yourself just called for his death refusing to believe our Hokage so why should we trust you to think rationally here?" That shut her up really quickly.

"Let me take the boy. I can train him to protect himself against his father's enemies" using his father enemies as a card. Hiruzen turned to Danzo with a death glare "How can I trust your judgment if you invite the civilians into shinobi matters?" said Hiruzen thinking that Danzo must be senile in his old age.

Hiashi standing up "I will take care of the boy. I promised to look after him like a son, and Hitomi and Kushina were good frineds"

Hearing a snort from Fugaku "Yes good friends. Not best friends, let me take him to the Uchiha. My wife will make sure he gets the love he needs" thinking about the boy and having a hard time making himself say Naruto would receive love in his home. If anything he felt having the Yondaime's legacy as a servant and tool would help him take over Konoha in a few years 'Like this no one will dare oppose me' thinking what Danzo said use him as a weapon.

Hiruzen hearing this looks back and fourth "Hiashi will get the boy. Because of Kushina's status, Heiress of Uzu no Kuni, that would make Naruto the next person in line" stated Hiruzen while many people got over the shock. He also explained about the Uzumaki clan that helped forge Konoha with the Senju clan seeing that they got aid from them which in the end gives Naruto an equal amount status as a Senju.

Sakiri mumbles to herself 'Heir of a nation, Hokage heir, and also heir to Konoha. What luck, and wealth. I MUST have it.' just dreaming about it makes her shake from excitement.

Hiruzen asked Hiashi to make sure he will be treated right. "I will make an announcement about it tomorrow and if your elders try anything..."

"I will seal their families and then kill them" stated Hiashi in a serious tone, shocking many people that he will go that far. Telling him he won't tolerate any abuse from anyone that will give Naruto a hard time whatsoever. "We owe Minato a lot, more than we can give. The least we can do is ensure Naruto has a long happy productive life, rather than deprive him of one to suit another's greed."

Many nodded seeing how true that is, while some could not disagree more. Sakiri saw him as merely a safe that needed to be cracked, and Danzo and Fugaku saw him as a sword that needed to be at their hips.

"Very well, this meeting is over" said Hiruzen.

Hiashi got up and followed the hokage to get Naruto from his office while an Inu masked anbu watches him sleep. Hiruzen also asked Hiashi to teach Naruto manners, and politics later on when he started to grow up "I still don't trust the civilian council or Danzo. Even the Uchiha now has earned my suspicions." stated Hiruzen which earn him a nod from Hiashi.

Next Day

Everyone in Konoha was stunned to hear the news of the Yondaime's death. Many people cried and screamed for the child's death but when he was revealed to be Minato's son, many were shocked silent. Hiruzen told them that Minato used his son to stop the beast. Many people cheered for the Yondaime and had a quick change of heart plus to see the Yondaime to have a son. It's pretty much like a prince in Konoha.

"Hiashi Hyuga will raise him until he is twelve years of age or when he becomes a genin. Even though it's a time to mourn but it's also a time to celebrate life and the future" said Hiruzen while many people cheered.

Many people are happy to hear that Kushina gave birth to a son and that will continue the Namikaze legacy.

At the Hyuga compound

Hiashi was having a very easy day since Hiruzen made a appearance to make sure the Hyuga elders wouldn't do anything stupid. Hiashi even branded one elder because he called Naruto 'Demon Spawn' which wasn't good for him. Hiashi kept to his word. He branded the elder's whole family and sent them to the branch house then killed the elder. Many were shocked that Hiashi did this but seeing that Naruto is heir's to many legacys they knew it was a wise move.

They thought twice before any of them said anything and Hiruzen made one thing clear to them. "I will support Hiashi with any punishment he wishes to give" many of the clan memebers shivered. Hiashi also pointed out that the Hyuga clan should be honored to raise a powerful heir from a nation and to a hokage and Konoha. That's how they started to see Naruto which Hiashi will make sure he won't be spoiled or have that Hyuga stotic attitude like Minato used to prank with Hiashi.

The next few months started to be rough for Hiashi and his wife Hitomi. Giving birth to a healthy girl, that they named Hinata, Hitomi wondered if her daughter and Naruto would be good friends or perhaps more. Hiashi wanted to make a betrothal deal with Minato but sadly they never got the chance to do so.

When Hinata was put in her crib, Naruto in Hiashi arms looked at Hinata and started to chuckle with a baby voice.

"I guess you like her" petting Naruto's back.

Hitomi giggled at how funny this is. "He must be hungry, here give him to me" removing a piece of her kimono she began to breastfeed Naruto. Hiashi chuckled getting Hitomi's attention "What is it?" wondering what's so funny.

"Naruto and Hinata are lucky that you have a big chest" smirking to himself. Hitomi gives her husband a mock glare "I think you are jealous that you won't be able to get near them for a few months" teasing her husband. Hiashi remained quiet while he kissed his wife's forehead "Funny my love"

Uchiha compound

Fugaku was still angry that he couldn't get Naruto 'Damn. If I trained him I could have used that power, but the Hyuga's have him, and are treated him as a human being' getting angry. His wife Mikoto asked what was wrong "Nothing, just thinking about the police force" she nodded. Biting her lips she asked if he saw Kushina's son yet "Yes, he has whiskers marks, due to Kyuubi's obvious influence. Blonde hair and blue eyes, with a face shaped liked his mother" answered Fugaku.

Mikoto smiled, thinking about her son that was recently born, thinking if she would make a play date for the children. Seeing that she recently gave birth to a son and Hitomi a daughter. She wonders if Minato and Hiashi made a betrothal contract 'Perhaps they did. Maybe that's one of the reason' thinking to herself.

She wondered about the whiskers and if he was born with them. 'Kushina was worried about Kyuubi's chakra influencing her son. But seeing that Mito's children were born fine she probably didn't have any reason to worry about it' thinking about her dear departed best friend, she sighed getting her husband attention.

"What's wrong?" in a sincere tone.

Mikoto smiled "Just thinking about Kushina. I just wish I could see Naruto but knowing the Hyuga's they won't let me. Also Minato-san had doubts about me which I never understood why?" said Mikoto.

Even Fugaku nodded, everyone knew that Minato was a shrewd person. He was not a man who would do something without reason 'So he must have known something, but what did he suspect?' turning to his wife he wonders if she is hiding anything from him again. Activating his sharingan he puts his wife on a genjustu asking if she knows anything that Kushina told her. 'Nothing. But why hide her status as a jinchuuriki? She could have been a powerful weapon for Konoha, damn Senju clan. Bunch of idiots. I still don't understand how Madara lost to Hiashirama' Fugaku thought

Deactivating his sharingan on his wife "Minato was a man with whom you had to earn his trust regardless of your position. Someone like him is never easy to please or gain" answered Fugaku easing his wife's tension.

Three Years Later

Hokage tower

Hiruzen was with tough negotiations trying to reach a good peace treaty with Kumo and Konoha. Both villages are almost at each others throats threatening to start a new war which wouldn't end good for either side. If Konoha goes to war, Suna their ally would join, but Iwa would join Kumo just to take a crack and get revenge on Konoha.

Kirigakure would be up for grabs and most likely they would go to Konoha's side. Seeing that the Fire Daimyo has good influence on many of the nearby sea countries that can help Kirigakure. With Konoha's smaller allies, like Kusagakure and Takigakure, they could join the war "So it's done "said Hiruzen.

The Kumo ambassador nodded, thinking that everything went right for the first few days.

Fugaku, rolling his eyes, can't wait for the 'demon brat' to be removed. Ever since he found out about him and Hiruzen being really close, even calling him 'Hokage JiJi' he felt Naruto was now nothing but a threat to his plans. His wife hasn't been making it any easier with trying to see him as much she can with their youngest son. 'Can we please finish this meeting?' thinking to himself. He wanted to make sure the plan was going to work accordingly.

On the civilian side, Sakiri Haruno was upset that her daughter didn't hang out with Naruto. Sakura, her daughter, always tells her he hangs out with the weird Hyuga girl, which makes her blood run cold just thinking about it. 'Once I have her removed, Minato-kun's son will play with Sakura all the time' smiling. She can't wait to see Naruto play with her daughter. That was the first step to her goal of a life of sitting on her ass all day with more money than she knew what to do with being at her fingers.

Hiashi and Hitomi, along with Hiruzen, watched the two children play many times. Hizashi the younger brother, watched them too while his son Neji, joined them. Even though the elders kept telling Hiashi they must be trained properly, which in their minds likely meant making them submissive, Hiashi reminded them who is clan head and why the Hokage choose him to watch Naruto. Truth be told, one, even two of the elders tried to inflict damage onto Hinata or Naruto during training already and had been made an example of.

They soon stopped when Naruto sent a chakra enhanced kick to one of the elders back, severing his spine and crippling him for life. Hiashi scolded him but also thanked him for protecting Hinata. Those two were inseparable, whereever one goes the other goes, which many people in Konoha thought was cutest since they were so young.

With the new peace treaty in effect, Konoha can celebrate a new era of peace between the two villages.

Hiruzen is pleased that everything went fine while everyone began to leave. The Kumo ambassador gave a nod to Fugaku, which went unnoticed by many. Turning to Sakiri who he also gave a nod to, which went unnoticed by many people as well.

Hyuga compound late at night.

Hiashi and Hitomi were done with their role playing when Hiashi heard something. "What was that?" activating his byakugan he notices something in Hinata's room. Telling his wife to stay, Hiashi casually walked to his daughter's room, only to find her missing "NO!" activating his byakugan he saw the same figure in Naruto's room "What's going on?" running towards his room.

Hiashi barged in, seeing the man trying to leave through the window with two sacks on his back "How did you get in here?" charging towards him. He jumps out the window fleeing from the clan head. Hiashi jumped out of the window as well and began to chase the man "Stop! You won't get away!" getting close he strikes the man in his chest damaging his lung. Not enough to stop him, seeing that his armor somehow prevented most of the chakra damage to him.

The kidnapper turned around, hitting him with a lightning jutsu which stunned the clan head a bit "You won't-" before he can finish he was knocked out from behind. The kidnapper used a lightning flash jutsu, blinding and knocking whoever knocked out the Hyuga clan head, making his escape.

Morning.

Hiruzen was with Fugaku, demanding to know why his police force knocked out Hiashi while trying to chase the kidnapper. Almost every single shinobi in Konoha went searching for Naruto and Hinata. The Uchiha clan was put under lockdown on the grounds that they very likely had a hand in this conspiracy "We didnt know" said Fugaku. Getting the report from his patrolman about a Hyuga man fighting a man carrying two bags.

They assumed the Hyuga started it, seeing that there is bad blood between the two clans. Which is true and right now there is much more. The heiress of the Hyuga clan was kidnapped as was the Namikaze Heir, and the police did absolutely nothing about it.

The Hyuga guards were knocked out by some sort of flash jutsu which confirmed the two Uchiha's report on how they got knocked out. When Hitomi heard this she got many of the clan members to search for her daughter and Naruto. Hiashi stayed behind to make sure everything is going to run smoothly. "I want answers Fugaku!" Hiashi activating his Byakugan while Fugaku activated his sharingan in a stand off.

"ENOUGH!" roared the Hokage.

"Fugaku, everyone in Konoha is blaming your police force, and right now there is going to be a full investigation with all your reports in the past few years" said Hiruzen while Homura and Koharu nodded as well. Fugaku sucked his teeth seeing that they might find something and his plan might go into ruin "Go home" ordered the Hokage.

When Fugaku left the office many people in Konoha talked behind his back. Many people knew he was a jealous man and when Minato became hokage it shocked Fugaku thinking why someone like him would get the position. To say the least, many people talked about this and were wondering if it was true that the Uchiha were involved in the kidnapping. When he got to the Uchiha district 'Uchiha scum, Tratiors' were all painted around the clan compound's walls.

Ironic, isn't it?

Back to the Hokage tower

Hiruzen wondered about the Kumo ambassador since he left right after the meeting. Was he a suspect? But why would Kumo want Hinata or Naruto? Hinata with the Byakugan and Naruto with Kyuubi was the most likely answer, but that knowledge was kept quiet and only in Konoha.

"Report" demanded Hiruzen.

A Inu masked anbu appeared shaking his head "Nothing, it's like he just vanished overnight" dropping his head 'I failed Sensei' Hiruzen noticed his upset mood and told him to take some time off "But what about Naruto?" asked Inu

"I don't know, just pray to Kami we find him someday soon" said Hiruzen turning to the picture to Minato "Forgive us" shaking his head he gave a silent prayer for the children's safety.

Hyuga compound that night

All the Hyuga members were tired from searching and some of them even went to great lengths with others to graffiti the Uchiha compound. Hitomi looked like a woman who hasn't slept in a week. Hiashi blamed himself "NO! It was that damn police force's fault, not yours" shouted Hitomi. This shocked many people to hear her shout like this, but then she broke into tears 'Kushina I swear I won't stop looking for them. I swear' keeping that silent promise.

The Hyuga elders shook their heads wondering how this all happened.

One Week later Kumo

The Kumo ambassador arrived, giving A the Raikage the Byakugan but also "A new jinchuuriku, but not only that he's also Minato's son" laughing and thinking of the new power. "Start the sealing. I want his memories altered" turning to one of his nin they nod, taking the sleeping child with him.

A blonde woman walked in "Yugito"

"Yes Raikage?" dropping on her knee.

"I want the girl into the slave and breeding program. I want no one and I mean no one to ruin her. D_o I make myself clear?"_ she shook, feeling the killing intent coming from him. She will personally make sure no one is stupid enough to do anything to her "Hai, at once" taking the sleeping girl she wonders who will take her and make her into a perfect breeder.

The Kumo ambassador smiled, asking to take the girl when she is older "Really? Well no." This made him confused while Raikage grabbed his neck and lifted him off the ground "You fool. You were caught by the Hyuga clan head. Even to make matters worse, you were injured so no doubt they will come check on your progress. You are too much of a loose canon on me" snapping the man's neck killing him for once and for all

"Bro you think that was necessary?"

"Yes it was B. I will make sure Kumo will be the supreme village of all the Elemental nations" smirking. He turns to the reports of all the egg and sperm donations they have with everyone that has a kekkei genkai. "Over the next two decades, we will make Kumo more powerful" smiling and looking at the reports. He sees all the kunoichi's and slaves on fertility pills to increase the chances of pregnancy.

Looking at the male reports for everyone who has a kekkei genkai is taking male fertility pills to increase the chances by half. Males who don't have a kekkie genkai but becomes elite who are strong enough to hold themselves against five jonin can enter the program.

Looking at the labs thinking what woman will be surrogates 'I must make sure what kekkei genkai will be good with them. I must make sure the child gets the kekkei genkai' thinking to himself. He puts the folders away thinking about Naruto's training "B tomorrow start training the kid with his tailed beast" watching his adopted brother nod.

"But he will need a new name. Knowing his name is Naruto, we will come up with a new identity for him, like Tatsumaki (tornado)" said A. Knowing the sealing jutsu with memories has a high risk also with a jinchuuriki because of their identity. Unfortunately he has to keep the first name but the last name he can change, making people think it's all a coincidence.

"The next few years will be interesting." said B watching A laugh menacing. He nods thinking how the next two decades are going to be

Enjoy the new story give it time as the story grows and I know I'm going to get a shit load of hate reviews and messages.


	2. Uchiha Night Naruto's Life

I do not own Naruto

I want to thank everyone for reviewing and taking the time to read the new story. I know this story won't be that much popular but heck I know there are some people out there who don't like Kumo too much. Also I say in about two to four more chapters Naruto will be in Konoha with Hinata and with a surprise.

For some twist as the title appears I will make it more interesting.

Konoha 4 Years later

The night of the Uchiha Massacre

Mikoto for the past four years has been wondering if Naruto is safe. Even though her clan might had a hand in it, she couldn't bare the thought that her husband would do something like that. Since her oldest son Itachi joined the Anbu he has been acting very strangely to everyone lately, to where even her own husband Fugaku wondered about Itachi's duty to the _clan._

"Itachi is on a mission again dear?" walking to her husband setting the table for the three of them. He shrugged his shoulders "Please would you two make up? Itachi is captain of the anbu, a great accomplishment for him" scolded Mikoto towards her husband. It was a first that an Uchiha prodigy like him joined the anbu at such a young age, but an even greater feat was him graduating from the academy at a young age.

"Enough. Itachi has to know his place in the clan" replied Fugaku.

Mikoto shook her head and wondered why her husband was being this way. As she began to set the table, she noticed the time. It was late. Where is Sasuke? Hearing the door open "Sasuke is that you?" wondering where her youngest has been she turns around to see "Itachi?" covered in blood.

Fugaku hearing his wife call his son's name ran into the kitchen "What's going on here?" glaring at his son with his sharingan.

Itachi remained calm and stared at his father "I'm stopping you Father. I was ordered to eliminate the clan, preventing a civil war from happening in Konoha" Mikoto hearing this turns to Fugaku wondering what he means. "What is going on? Itachi what are you talking about?" feeling scared she turns from her son to her husband, who was laughing.

"So the Hokage finally decided to stop me? Here I was hoping he would put up more of a fight, seeing that his old age couldn't stop me from getting rid of that demon brat all those years ago" smiled Fugaku. Mikoto hearing this turned to her husband activating her sharingan in rage and anger. No longer an active shinobi, she hasn't needed to activate her doujutsu in years "WHY?" shouting at him.

Itachi stood there, watching his mother in rage. He had never seen her like this before.

"Quite easy, I needed to know some things about Kushina. Placing a genjutsu on you and getting the information was ridiculously easy. I've been doing this for years." laughed Fugaku, so certain he could get away with this now he had no fear of confessing. Mikoto hearing this betrayal tightened her fist looking at her husband "Is that the reason why Minato didn't trust me? You ruined my friendship with Kushina!" letting some tears roll down from her eyes. Fukagu chuckled and also revealed a lot more "Not just her, but your closest friends and your former teammates as well. I needed information and I knew you wouldn't give it to me willing so I took it, as is my right to do with anytime I deem useful" smiling he took out a kunai and grabbed his wife's neck.

Itachi hearing all this turned to his father shaking his head. His own mother was innocent of the crimes of the clan, in fact she was but a pawn the whole time. "Forgive me" taking out his ninjato he charged towards his mother, stabbing her in the chest and right through her to reach his father. Mikoto looked at the wound but smiled at Itachi "Take care of yourself" before she passed out. She watched Itachi's sharingan change "I will, but please take this with you" Itachi showed Mikoto his father's activities.

Mikoto's mind couldn't take this and she passed out on the ground when Itachi removed his ninjato. Fugaku holding his chest glared at his oldest "You failure! I should had raised you more my way" The next thing Fugaku saw was the glint shine of Itachi's blade slashing his neck, killing him. Hearing the door slide he turned to his little brother "Sasuke"

Sasuke seeing the dead bodies in the street had made a run for home "Why did you do it? Why?" crying and looking at his older brother. Sasuke made a run out of the house screaming for his life. It didn't take Itachi too long to catch him and the next thing Sasuke saw was his sharingan change. The next thing Sasuke saw was every single person that Itachi killed over and over until he passed out screaming.

Next Morning

When news hit the ears of Konoha on what happened to the Uchiha clan, some didn't care while others frowned. The ones who didn't care were the ones who believed Fugaku helped out with the kidnapping of the Namikaze and Hyuga heiress all those years ago. The ones who did care were mostly the civilian council, the head merchants, and a few other public offices in Konoha. When they heard what happened to Sasuke, many people pitied the boy.

But there was a silver lining to all this. Hiruzen wondered why didn't Itachi kill his mother too. Waiting for her to awaken, Hiruzen wondered if there was a good reason for this act of mercy and he wanted to know what it was. When she began to stir, she looked around "Lord Hokage? I think Fugaku had a hand in kidnapping Naruto" Hiruzen hearing this put his suspicions to rest. 'I was right. But why was Hinata taken too? That part doesn't make sense.'

Hiruzen walked towards the door "S rank secret, you won't tell anyone the truth until I feel the village is ready for it. Also, Sasuke is still alive. You two are the only survivors, but you two will be watched for a while" walking out he wonders what will happen next.

Mikoto felt a wave of pain hit her eyes. Grabbing a mirror she looked at her sharingan and watched it change. Three lines formed in each eye making it a triangle with dots at the points "I am one of the few people who unlocked the mangekyo sharingan" seeing that she has this new power, she vows to find Naruto and fix what her husband did wrong to Konoha.

Thinking about Sasuke, she turned to the bed next to her seeing her youngest sleeping 'Sasuke, you are going to shoulder a big burden but you aren't alone' smiling to her son she wonders what Itachi said to him and hopes that her son won't find out about this. It will look awful on Konoha's behalf if one of the founding clans betrayed Konoha while Konoha betrayed their ideals at the same time.

Kumogakure 2 years later Naruto age 9

Naruto has been training for the past five to six years of his life nonstop. Being a jinchuuriki had its benefits in Kumo, and learning from Bee and Yugito who are both jinchuuriki as well wasn't bad. Yugito always had a tough attitude about things and how they should go and she was one of the few people in charge of the girls who are in the slave program. Being a kunoichi in Kumo meant you must fill a criteria that is high. If you don't meet that criteria, most females become surrogates but there is a fifty-five percent chance that they pass and those who don't become surrogates or worse.

Those who refuse this lose their rights and become slaves, sold to someone while they are trained to please and keep their owner's happy with bed activities. But that's not all, but also to watch the house while he is away on a mission.

After a few years if the kunoichi decide they want to continue or take up a life of being a surrogate they can choose. They are trying to increase their military strength and numbers so the shinobi are willing to take almost anyone. By the age of nine or ten when young ladies start to develop into their bodies they are taken to the hospital to be examined.

If they pass the examination the medic nin will give them pills to take to increase fertility and growth in the body. But they didn't just restrict the females, even the males take them as well to increase fertility among them. When Kumo started this program many people volunteered to help increase Kumo's military strength but those who didn't want to were forced to.

With Bee he is calm, relaxed, and likes to rap or at least speak in rhyme when he can. He and A continue with the program, knowing full well how important it is to Kumo and B right now is overseeing everything with Yugito, making sure no one is doing anything stupid. Even if they find a girl that isn't able to carry out her duties because of something they can't control, there are consequences, severe consequences.

"Not bad Naruto" panting on the ground he nods his head "Someday you will figure out how to stop my raiton ability with my blades" watching the blonde slowing getting back on his feet. A is impressed by his determination "Indeed. Hopefully in a few years he will do good. But in the mean time he needs to train more with Kyuubi's chakra. I think it's time to take him to the island and get him under control" said Raikage.

Wanting Kyuubi under full control, meaning Naruto will be under his control thus giving Kumo more military might then any of the other nations. No other place can say thy have three jinchuuriki under their authority.

Bee nodded, knowing that Naruto can pass the waterfall test and go straight to Kyuubi. "Right. We will leave in a few hours" said Bee.

Naruto got up and placed his katana on his back "Hai. I will pack" bowing to them, Raikage nods wondering about a few things. When Naruto left "What do you think? Do you think he is old enough to have one? I mean with Omoi around him always talking about it and you talking about big breasts?" said A. Seeing that Bee's influence affected his apprentice, now he wonders will it affect Naruto.

Bee smiled "He will no doubt take care of her. He knows the responsibility and I've seen him talk to some of the others that come with their masters. A lot of the female population likes Naruto and I've even heard from some of them wishing he would be their master" explained Bee making Raikage raise an eyebrow hearing the same rumors as well.

Raikage hearing this smiles "Go. I want Kyuubi under control." ordered Raikage. Before Bee left he asked about the nin who taught them the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. "We managed to take a jonin from Konoha after he taught it to a jonin of ours. We killed him afterwards with some other useful information he gave us" Bee hearing this nods, wondering if he is talking about the Uchiha massacre that happened a few years ago.

"So Naruto learned it while I was away. I was impressed to see about five clones and they all worked really well with it, but the negative drawbacks don't seem to affect him" explained Bee. Raikage nodded and told him with his healing abilities and Kyuubi healing him he wouldn't get the full affects "Unless in a large scale. So it works wonders with his training" replied Raikage while Bee understands the sudden improvement in Naruto in a short time.

Checking their prison they found some interesting people that were arrested during the last shinobi war. But something also puzzled Raikage "Also his futon jutsu, how are they coming along? I mean I was shocked he was able to create a jutsu similar to my father but using wind." asked A. Happy that something like this was created showing how great of a Kage his father was.

Bee smiled, knowing he will like this "To be this in sharp it cuts out well" Raikage also wondered if anyone can learn it and it took Naruto weeks to master the jutsu the created and he was impressed enough that he marked it down as an A rank futon assassination jutsu.

Watching Bee leave, A wonders who he has in the slave program around Naruto's age 'Must talk to Yugito'

With Naruto

When he got to his house he felt strange about everything. It felt like he doesn't belong where he is, like a piece of him is missing. This wasn't the first time he felt this way, but the older he got the more often this feeling came. Walking into his home he sighed thinking about his training and how lonely he is "Got to pack quick" for the past few months he was getting images of people's faces, particularly a girl about three years old. He couldn't place it but he felt he knew the girl but couldn't remember from where.

Every time he thought about it, his right arm where his tattoo was would hurt like hell. His tattoo represents his clan, the Tatsumaki in Kumo, but he is the last and most of the records were lost during the last shinobi war. At times he dreams about something else, a name he hears 'Namikaze, Uzumaki' wondering what they mean he shrugs his shoulders.

As long he could remember he has trained to become the perfect weapon to protect Kumo and destroy their enemies while he gives them strong children. Wondering if Bee's team will be coming along he has to make a memo to watch out for Karui's hair-trigger temper. 'This place sucks. I mean what goes around here with having kids kind of makes me sick, but I don't want to disappoint Raikage' sighing to himself he grabs some fuinjutsu that he has studying.

He likes fuinjutsu for some reason and he is really good at it "Where is that sealing scroll?" looking at the mess around him he sighs, knowing he has to clean this place up. Bee or A has their 'servants' that he prefers to call instead of slaves like everyone else. "Here it is" picking it up he notices a red spiral on the book he is reading. Staring at it he grabs his head in pain seeing a man and woman with white eyes but the woman had a tinge of lavender in her eyes and they looked beautiful 'What was that? Those eyes, it reminded of that girl I dream of' shaking it off he looks at the ramen cups all over the floor.

"When I get back, I'll clean this place up" shaking his head he wonders what his mother or father would say if they saw this place. Hearing a knock on the door "Come in" watching Bee wave "Let's go Fool, you can't be fooling around" Naruto grabbing his katana nods.

Few days later

Naruto looked out to sea and noticed the big island in the distance "So that's where I am going to learn to control Kyuubi's chakra?" turning to Bee who nods. Thinking about the kitsune sealed inside of him, he talked to him while Kyuubi smiles making Naruto feel uneased. He wondered what he meant about him being on the wrong side and being loyal to the wrong people.

"Naruto stop moving" walking around the boat he is trying to get a good view to see the island.

Naruto was wondering why Bee's apprentices had to come since they bother him all the time. Omoi always made fun of him, bothering him and always talking about having a beautiful girl to love all the time. Karui always berates him and hits him when she hears him. "Stop talking like that!" angry at him. Omoi just rolls his eyes and tells her the reason why she isn't a surrogate is because she has no breasts unlike someone else.

Samui glares at him knowing he is talking about her bust "Stop it you two. Man my back hurts"

"Its because you have that small bust growing into something bigger" replied Omoi in a perverted grin.

Naruto hearing him rolls his eyes, wonders what did he do to deserve being around this pervert who couldn't learn when to keep his mouth shut. "So Naruto, are you going to join the program for us elite shinobi?" smiled Omoi. This got both Samui and Karui's attention while Naruto shrugged his shoulders "What? Come on. I had to literally beg Bee and I took it with five of my age group to get into that program and it wasn't easy for me to face one opponent after another" explained Omoi.

Bee hearing this chuckles making them confused "Naruto is a jinchuuriki so he _will _go into the program without a fuss, unlike you who had to win to get in. Raikage was impressed that you beat them and took out someone one year older then you though, but Naruto's a different case then you" smiled Bee. Omoi smiled and wonders what happens when he picks his girl "I mean they might get jealous and fight over me" this gave Naruto a huge anime sweat, again wondering what did he to deserve this.

On the island in front of the Falls of Truth

It wasn't long until they landed and when they did Bee took them to his house while they dropped Naruto off at the waterfall. Sitting there he looked at the waterfall, remembering what Bee said about the darkness in his heart. Looking at the water he is taking into his mind looking around but he found himself chained up "What's going on?" wondering what's going on. He feels his tattoo glow making the chains on Naruto disappear.

"Huh?" looking at his arm he notices something strange. Watching the area around him, he notices a huge set of golden bars with a Kanji in the middle for "Seal" walking close to it he notices the Kitsune sleeping. 'Is he awake or just messing with me?' walking closer to the cage he watches the Kitsune open his eyes looking straight at Naruto.

**"What do I owe you for coming here?"** said Kyuubi. Wondering why he is here and why he feels Hachibi's chakra nearby, to which he curses the ox **"So have you noticed your sealed memories yet, or are you going to continue to be a puppet for that Raikage?"** this made Naruto raise an eyebrow. He read about Kitsunes and their nature being tricksters, but something deep down in him told him to listen.

"What do you mean sealed memories? Are the dreams I'm having real or just dreams?" asked Naruto. Watching Kyuubi laugh Naruto wonders what he knows "I saw two people about the same age with pupiless eyes. A girl about three years old with the same thing, who are they?" asked Naruto. Kyuubi hearing this smiles, showing his teeth but another problem presents itself. If he releases his memories then Raikage will know and he isn't strong enough _yet _to fight back. But another problem is that he is in Kumo, a nation that he hates due to two people he ate then threw up. But the real reason why they try to capture him and when it failed Madara found him and caught him in a genjutsu forcing him to attack the first Hokage.

Yeah it sucked that he was sealed inside two woman but he was away from the Uchiha that forced him. He was safe from them even though he was sealed inside women with freakishly long lifespans and now he is sealed inside the second container's son. Can this get any worse?

**"I will make a deal with you. Release me and I will release your memories and leave you be"** smiled Kyuubi.

Naruto gave him an unemotional face "I release you, I die. I am not stupid" answered Naruto.

It was worth a try **"Fine. Those dreams you are having are real. My chakra is weakening that seal that is made to look like a tattoo. If I break it, you will get everything that was sealed within you but if that happens the seal will disappear and show them you know what's going on"** explained Kyuubi. Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow wondering about it "It seals memories right? But what if I change it to seal away weapons or equipment. They would think the seal is still working, wouldn't they?" explained Naruto.

Kyuubi hearing this chuckled** "Well aren't you the little fuinjutsu maker? I can see the Uzumaki blood run deep in you"** Naruto hearing that name widened his eyes. Taking a second he looks at Kyuubi "Namikaze. does the name ring a bell?" wonder how much he knows. Kyuubi chuckled and told him to do some research in Kumo's library about Konoha using the Kage Bunshin "Meaning what? If I leave a clone at the library and it reads the material, I will get the memories?" asked Naruto.

Wondering why he wants Naruto to do that, Kyuubi also told him to have the clone in a henge so he can do the reading at night. Wondering why he tells him, he figures he will at least find a lot of interesting facts about Konoha.

**"From there you will get your answers but in the mean time rest"** kicking Naruto out of his mind, he looks at the waterfall in front of him. Looking at the seal on his arm, he knows there's a way to change it, but in the mean time 'I can't trust them but they won't know I know the truth' smiled Naruto.

Bee's Home

When Naruto got there Bee looked at him "We will begin tomorrow morning. Do what Raikage told you. From all the training you've been getting, just take some of Kyuubi's chakra. We don't know the nature of the seal that your dad used. Sadly he died taking that information with him and A couldn't find anything about it in his notes" replied Bee. Not lying completely, but truth is that the seal on his navel was one Kumo had no record of, the only thing they knew was it's a seal that the famous Uzumaki clan created. But due to war times and hatred, fear towards that clan becoming too powerful Kumo and Iwa banded together hoping to eliminate that nation and in the end they succeeded.

Showing Naruto to his room he closed the door and looked at the seal or tattoo that he was told bout. 'Sealed Memories, so what does that mean? Did Raikage kidnap me like he did with some other children with kekkei genkai? Or did he steal me from my parents sending my mother to be a slave and killing my father?' thinking about all the possibilities, Naruto looked at himself and wondered who else had blonde hair in Kumo.

'There are some people but not a lot. No major clan, but why seal my memories then? Are they afraid of what I'd do if I knew the truth?' looking around he takes his sealing scroll and unseals everything. Taking the ink brush he makes an extra design around his tattoo 'There. I incorporated the sealing device with a hidden seal over it, making it appear as if the seal is still active" looking at the advanced books on sealing, Naruto draws something on the ground and on the walls 'There, that way no one will know about me breaking the seal' finishing it up.

**"Well who would have thought you would do something like this?"** chuckled Kyuubi. Naruto stopped what he was doing and was pulled into another location.

Mindscape

Looking around he notices the giant golden bars with the seal on it again "What now? I mean what's the harm of me breaking that seal? If what you say is true then let me know what's really going on" shouting at the Kitsune. He watches him lift a paw up while a window appeared with people's faces "**First, it amuses me, besides it's kind of payback for what your mother and father did to me. Sealing me inside of you"** rolling his eyes.

Naruto hearing this wonders what he knows about his parents. Raikage told him stories but now he wonders if those stories are true "Why are you telling me this? What do you really know about my birth?" asking the fox. He watches his facial expression turn to rage. "What or better yet _who?_" asked Naruto. When he said that the fox began thrashing around the cage. "Maybe we can help each other" smiled Naruto.

Kyuubi hearing this wonders what can he do for him **"Well spill it out"** ordered Kyuubi. Naruto smiled and asked him who does he hate the most and why does he hate them. **"What makes you think there is anyone that bothers me kit?"** Kyuubi used a tone while Naruto let out a short laugh. "Simple, you said it amuses you but it's payback for what my parents did to you, so in other words they had no choice but to seal you. That would have been the only way to stop you" answered Naruto.

Getting training from Raikage, you have to learn to keep your emotions in check. But also learning how to read people's body language is also a major factor that will help you along the job.

Kyuubi for the first time in his life is taking a special interest in this child **'Out of the other two, there is something unique about him'** smiling Kyuubi laid down. He decided to tell Naruto what happened to him with Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senji. 'The Shodaime Hokage of Konoha? Isn't he a long way from home?' as he continued to listen. He learned about the Uzumaki clan and his vessel Mito Uzumaki later on became Senju. Kyuubi is basically telling Naruto the History of Konoha but when he got to the part of his birth "I was born in Konoha?" shocked to hear this.

Kyuubi nodded and told him he was stolen from Konoha when he was three years old. Heir to the "Namikaze" name, the Sandaime Hokage put him with the Hyuga clan to protect but** "After that something was off. For a nin to get into the Hyuga security means it had to be an inside job" **replied Kyuubi. Naruto hearing this nods, knowing Raikage would love to get his hands on a doujutsu. After all he got his hands on a girl named Kurotsuchi a few years ago because she has a special ability called a kekkei tota which means she can combine three elements into something new.

"So who's the person that forced you out of my mother's seal?" asked Naruto sensing the fox's dangerous aura. Kyuubi looked at the boy, seeing how strong he is **'He has learned to use some of my chakra and Raikage will expect him to be in complete control?'** wondering what to do "**Lets make a deal. If you get control of my chakra, I want the person responsible dead"** Naruto hearing this nods but wants the name **"Madara Uchiha"**

"The man who first took control of you and forced you to attack?" replied Naruto.

Kyuubi nodded and Naruto looked around, thinking about something, closing his eyes and focusing his chakra. Kyuubi watched in amusement, seeing that he is molding his chakra for something. Looking around he notices the golden bars gone 'How?' feeling something on his neck he looks at a collar with a Kanji for "Seal" on it. Looking back up he notices a rich forest with a lake and plenty of shade.

Kyuubi was impressed.

"The enemy of my enemy is my ally. You help me leave Kumo and I promise you I will kill Madara and when my time of death comes, I will release you but leaving some of my chakra behind for you to break genjutsu so it won't happen again. Do we have a deal?" said Naruto, taking a risk knowing how foxes are tricksters but what choice does he have? Kyuubi has been sealed within him since he was born. For Kyuubi he was still trying to get over his shock. No mortal has ever done this for him **'He's different, there is something special in this boy'** Naruto also knows one thing about foxes, they are loyal to their word no matter what.

**"Agreed. I will help you or your family along the way" **smiled Kyuubi.

Naruto smiled as he sticks his hand out while Kyuubi uses his tail to shake hands "Good. Now all we need to do is come up with a story on how I took control of your chakra. I don't think me taking it piece by piece will help" explained Naruto. Kyuubi smirked** "There is..."** wondering what he has up his sleeve, he knows Raikage doesn't have anything about the seal "Wait you want me to tell him the seal helped me to remove your chakra?" watching him nod. It's perfect he can't recreate the seal not knowing how to do it so he is safe.

As the two talk, Kyuubi gave him the summoning contract of the foxes to sign. Signing in Naruto Namikaze learning his true identity Kyuubi sends his chakra breaking the seal on his arm **"You will have a short headache so sleep until tomororw"** watching Naruto leave, he looks at the lake thinking how different he is.

Next day

When Naruto felt the seal break he got all his memories back from when he was three years old. It was like a piece of him was missing, a piece of his soul, trying to remember the girl's name that was always with him. But something also bothered him "Why did he do it?" Just to increase Kumo's military power in the elemental nations? Was it really that simple a reason? Naruto thought what has happened in the past six years in Konoha? Will he use what he knows to make Kumo suffer in the future? 'I swear that the future generations will feel this wrath' calming down a bit.

Naruto now must focus to get stronger and knowing Raikage, A will expect results or Naruto will be cast off with the common shinobi, not with the elite or strong that Kumo wants you to be. Walking to Bee's room he hear's some moaning 'Damn pervert screwing some chick' leaving to get breakfast knowing it's going to be at least an hour.

"Yo" said Omoi looking at Naruto, wondering if something is wrong. "Something bothering you?" Karui and Samui both turned to Naruto rolling his eyes making them raise an eyebrow. "Bee is having his morning pleasure" replied Naruto. His apprentices didn't give him a reaction... well except Omoi "Man, Bee-sensei is lucky. I can't wait to get mine when we get back"

Naruto hearing this rolled his eyes, wondering what can possess him to be like this. "Whatever" replied Naruto.

Samui hearing this raised an eyebrow. "Naruto, I know you didn't attend the academy like us, but you must know that Kumo needs to increase its military power against the other nations. Everyone is doing their part and this is how we do it." wondering what's going on she watches Naruto sigh. Thinking about a reasonable excuse, he looks at the three knowing they might buy it "Look I understand but with me being the last of my clan, it makes me wonder if I can fill those shoes. I mean wouldn't you ladies want a guy that's loyal to only you?" watching them frown and nod, Omoi burst out laughing.

"Wow that's stupid. I mean what happens if all the girls fight over me?" smiling and sticking a lollipop in his mouth, while his teammates glare at him making him nervous.

Naruto rolled his eyes towards him "I think you're over assuming again Omoi. But yeah, it's for Kumo and it's my home so I am going to do it because I want my children to know where they came from" putting up a mask fooling them. Samui hearing this got up "I know what you mean. It's something that all of us have to do. I mean, I have seen girls a few years older then me pregnant at thirteen" frowning she walks to the table getting her gear.

Karui nodded "Yes, my older sister she is thirteen as well and she gave birth not too long ago. She got lucky to carry some kekkei genkai with magnetism" hearing this Omoi smiled thinking about all the babes he can score making everyone get an anime sweat. But neither of them feel wrong "It's just the way it is. I mean I am going to start taking fertility pills in a month" said Karui looking down hoping for something while Omoi burst out laughing which was short-lived when she slammed her fist on his head.

Naruto hearing this wonders how they can talk so casually about this. 'The academy must have brainwashed them' turning to Bee who smiles at them "Ready?" watching them nod. Naruto gives him a serious look "More than ever" replied Naruto.

Bee looked into his eyes and noticed the determination there, but there is a change in the eyes too. 'Wonder what got his boat?'

**"Careful Bee. Kyuubi isn't the type to be controlled even with that seal. I doubt it but that seal does hold a mystery in holding souls"** answered the Ox. Bee hearing him nods, knowing Naruto can do it, reassuring him and reminding him about taking a little chakra at a time.

When they got to the waterfall Bee showed Naruto the temple behind it "I want to do it alone. If I can't do it then what can I show to my clan?" played Naruto. Bee hearing this wonders if he should but knowing what Hachibi said. He has seen Naruto pull some crazy stunts off that only he was able to do "Fine. In this room everything is cut off. When you get the fox's chakra the door will open. I will check on you at the end of the day" walking towards the area.

Naruto stuck his head inside some statue while Samui, Karui, and Omoi watched the statue go down and when Naruto removed his head showing his headless body they all freaked out. "Hahah" laughed both jinchuuriki's knowing that Bee did the same thing as well.

When Naruto walked in he looked around **"Kit I think it would be best to train using the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** hearing the door seal he takes out a timer marked for seven hours, knowing that Bee will come in the eighth hour. Listening to Kyuubi he will start off with chakra control using the clones to climb the top with his feet. Standing on top of a kunai with his finger **"The last we will work on is taijutsu and kenjutsu"** Naruto nodded, knowing when he leaves here, he will be in a different level than he was before.

With Bee

Samui was asking if it's a good idea to leave Naruto by himself. "No, but Naruto has something to prove and he can do it. When he is done and is old enough he will give Kumo a lot of strong shinobi" turning to the door he sighs, hoping he listens to Raikage's suggestion of taking Kyuubi's chakra little by little.

With Naruto

It has been six hours and making about hundred clones every two to three hours and split the training has exhausted Naruto. Sitting on the ground he wakes up in his mind "It's time?" asked Naruto.

Kyuubi nodded and he is pleased that it's Naruto. He finds it weird but also amusing that their son needs his help while he is in the same boat. But one thing he knows is he can't stand that blasted Hachibi and Nibi as well. **"Take my chakra"** Naruto stood up and absorbed some of his chakra. As this continued they notices a second version of themselves appearing on the originals.

"Here goes nothing" giving a big tug he takes Kyuubi's chakra from him making a chakra cloak around him appear **"Interesting"** said Kyuubi. Feeling the seal on his neck change Naruto looks at Kyuubi "I will stick to the plan. Learn everything I can from Kumo's library and gather evidence, but before I leave Kumo they are going to learn a hard lesson that future generations will remember" said Naruto making Kyuubi chuckle.


	3. Slave Meets Master NaruHina

I do not own Naruto

Ok people I want to thank everyone that left a review. Surprisingly I didn't get any flames or anyone who sent a death threat. Kind of a shock lol. But a complaint saying how can I make a story like this... well quite simple. On the first chapter I read Jaytang's story Children of Cloud. That's how I got this idea of a story.

also warning in this chap a bit

Kumogakure two weeks later

Raikage Tower

Bee told A what has happened in the past two weeks, which made A happy but also somewhat concerned. "So Kyuubi doesn't remember anything from his past. The only thing he knows is what happened when we placed the seal on Naruto six years ago" Raikage smiled, since he cant help but find it ironic that the seal they placed on Naruto to seal his memories would affect the fox too.

"But it gets better" Bee told A what Naruto told them. When he started to take some of Kyuubi's chakra "He said a gold chain appeared from the seal and removed Kyuubi's chakra" Raikage hearing this wonders if it was connected to his mother 'Kushina' had something to do with the seal. "The seal on his arm, is there anything wrong with it?" asked A.

Bee shook his head "Nope, the seal is working perfectly. I trained the kid to use some of Kyuubi's chakra, and even Hachibi was impressed, but he also agrees that the seal used on him must have affected Naruto. It makes sense seeing that both seals probably work together so in other words bro we got lucky" said Bee.

A couldn't help but nod seeing that Naruto came back with Kyuubi under his control "A contract? I mean he put it in his report that Kyuubi told him he can summon his clan since he is sealed within him" Bee explained to A what Hachibi told him "I guess it's a loyalty trait, seeing how Kitsunes are" which A couldn't help but smile about, seeing that Naruto is loyal to him meaning he will be loyal to Kumo.

"Good. Get your team, Yugito, and Naruto here. I think it's time for them" said A.

Bee couldn't help but chuckle wondering how Omoi is going to take this.

Half Hour later.

When Naruto got there he noticed Bee's apprentices and wondered what was going on 'Great, what now?' watching A talk to Yugito, he points to Omoi and Naruto to walk forward. As the two walk forward Naruto got on one knee "Yes Raikage?" knowing full well how he needed to act. He is going to play A as like his name for a grade but making him look like a fool with a capital F.

Raikage smiled. This is the first step for those two but for Naruto it's going to be a bigger one. Having the Namikaze blood in him and with Kyuubi he can't wait to see if he can use his father's special kunai's and other abilities. "Today marks the day for you two to have your own slave" Naruto raised an eyebrow thinking why now? Remembering what Omio said on the trip 'Great he wants to use me and the girl' keeping a straight face, showing no emotions.

A turned to Yugito who is also head of the slave department. "They will be your responsibility, meaning you have to make sure they don't cause trouble. Don't break the rules and if they do they must be punished or you will punish them accordingly" Both Omoi and Naruto nodded since Bee and A have their own. They know most of the rules. Yugito nodded and told the guard to send the girls in.

There must have been at least twenty girls ranging from nine to thirteen years old. Omoi was ecstatic while A and Bee shared a couple "You think I can have another please? Seeing that I took out an older classmate" Bee hearing this turned to Raikage who shrugged his shoulder. Naruto on the other hand showed no emotion on his face, trying to keep his cool.

"Omoi you go first" pointed Yugito.

Omoi walked down and stopped at a girl around ten years old with light skin and brown hair "Hmm..." pointing to her to walk forward, he examined her body "I will take her" watching Bee nod, he continued to walk until he found a busty thirteen year old blonde. Oomoi turned to Samui who sent a death glare to him while he smirked "Her too"

Samui gritted her teeth at Omoi, seeing that the girl had the same hair style as her and her bust almost rivals Samui "Jerk" mumbling to herself. Naruto let out a chuckle.

Yugito turned to Naruto, narrowing her eyes towards him. She always did this to Naruto like he had to prove something to her "Master Yugito, Lord Raikage, forgive me for interrupting" everyone turned to a guy who was about six feet tall with a six pack and just wearing pants with shoes on and 'A spike collar' around his neck. Karui and Samui let a happy sigh 'Great, Yugito's boy-toys are here. Talk about us having no shame, keeping some random guys to keep her happy' hearing Kyuubi chcukle.

**"Yes Nibi always was like that. But pay attention, I don't like the looks Nibi's container is giving you"** Naruto wondered what Kyuubi meant. Kyuubi told him about his past with Nibi, when the feline doesn't know when to stop.

"Naruto it's your turn" said Bee.

Naruto nodded and walked down the line. Many of the girls lifted their heads, hearing about Naruto from the other girls. Naruto continued walking, showing sadness and compassion for them, his heart hurt to see them like this. As he got to the end, something caught the corner of his eye. Walking straight he sees a girl with pupilless eyes with a tinge of lavender and silky pale skin. Her dark blue hair with her skin gave Naruto a sense that he knew her 'Nata' hearing a three year old voice from deep in his mind. Some memories of a girl like her appeared.

"Step forward please" pointing to her and using a gentle voice. Many of the girls dropped their heads, seeing he picked the quiet one.

Raikage and Bee along with Yugito raised an eyebrow seeing that he picked the Hyuga, who like him came from Konoha. They decided to watch Naruto first, wondering what's going to happen 'The seal?' Raikage looks at his arm and noticed it was fine. Naruto walked around her, making them all raise an eyebrow as he stopped. He took a few sniffs of the girl, making Yugito smirk "A from the report you told me, with Kyuubi's chakra in his control I think he is looking for a mate, not a slave" explained Yugito. Hachibi confirmed this with Bee while Raikage smiled, only thinking about the potential new power.

The girl watched Naruto walk around her. She was nervous but when she saw his eyes and whisker marks on his face, she too felt a sense of deja vu. 'Naru?' thinking about a boy she knew when she was much younger. She watched him take a few sniffs of her, making her blush. Naruto watched her blush and smiled "I'd like her as my mate" covering his mouth, he doesn't know where that came from. Bee and A couldn't stop laughing while Naruto apologized to them and the girl about that slip up.

"Naruto it's quite alright. It seems Kyuubi's chakra influenced your mind and body a tad bit more than we predicted. I think a book on Kitsune's Natures would be good for you" laughed A. Bee turned to Yugito while A listened to them "No seal, but we made sure she was loyal to kumo and most of her memories were blocked out because of the drama we put her through." both of them nodded.

"Good choice Naruto and she has a kekkei genkai which means you will have more work cut out for you and your 'mate'" laughed A at his choice of words. This was rare for the Raikage to let out a laugh which many don't see often.

The girl blushed hearing the word mate but not hating it.

Once the slaves were picked Naruto stood next to his wondering what was next "What is your name?" Omoi meanwhile let out a snort while he replied "Girl, slave, hey you" which Naruto sent a death glare making Omoi a little nervous. "Do you have a name?"

Yugito heard from Nibi how Kitsunes are, which Bee told Yugito to stop.

"Hinata. That's all I can remeber from my name" looking at the boy in front of her, she let out a small blush which didn't go unnoticed to A or Bee. Omoi smiled seeing that he got a girl with a kekkei genkai "Man sucks for you. More work for you to make sure it passes down" taking one girl on each of his arms "Besides I got a busty girl here and a younger one with a hot body to grow into. You picked a slim girl with an oversized shirt that drags on the ground" laughed Omoi.

True what he said, most girls had an oversized shirt while some had shorts on with many holes. Naruto rolled his eyes "Hinata stay still" doing what she is told. He began to roll the oversized shirt, making it tighter on her body so it wouldn't drag. When the shirt was skin tight on Hinata, Omoi stopped laughing, looking at her figure and mini bust growing in. "Piece of advice, deception is always a key player in a shinobi life, for girls and boys."

A and Bee nodded knowing that's true while Yugito sucked her teeth. Naruto got on one knee while he looked at Hinata who did the same "Raikage I know my responsibilities to have a slave. With your permission can I end training early to buy the necessities?" asked Naruto.

Yugito hearing this glared at Naruto "Enough. Naruto you have to-" Raikage stopped Yugito before she said anything. She was still sore that she couldn't get Naruto as one of her prizes, which she wanted because she had a crush on the Yondaime since she was a child.

"Naruto explain yourself" Raikage wondered what was going on, his voice seemed to be angry by this.

Naruto kept a relaxed composure, knowing full well what might happen "I wanted to take her to the hospital to get her examined and start the fertility pills like the rules implied. Also I'll need to set up my place to make it livable for two people, not just myself" answered Naruto. Omoi slapped his head "Shoot he's right. Damn and we got to pay for it as well. Oh well, there goes the sword I wanted" Raikage hearing this understood what Naruto meant.

Bee on the other hand raised an eyebrow "Yes. Sorry Omoi but you have to pay for your own. But Naruto doesn't since his clan name here in Kumo gives him the right to go first and with an account already set up" explained Bee. Naruto lowered his head "Forgive me for asking you to cut training short, but as you and Bee always told me, my responsibility is to make sure the slaves are _healthy. _I can't do that if I ignore them." playing with their egos. A nodded knowing how true that is.

"Very well Naruto, you did bring a valid point about the rules. I am surprised that you are doing so well and I hope that we get many powerful shinobi with you" smiling he waved Naruto to go while he nodded.

"Let's go Hinata-chan" covering his mouth "Damn Kitsune... maybe after the hospital I will get that book" which made Raikage chuckle. Naruto smiled, seeing that they fell for this **"See? Told you Kit it would work" **listening to Kyuubi, he gives him a mental nod. Looking at Hinata he smiles at her, making her blush 'I promise Hinata I will make sure you will be happy being with me. I want a friend more than a slave'

Raikage turned to Yugito "I had enough of you glaring at Naruto. Yugito you may be the host of Nibi that worked well with her but mark my words if what Hachibi said is true. Don't let Nibi influence you about Kyuubi and trying to dominate Naruto" Yugito swallowed the lump in her throat knowing how true that is. Bowing her head while Bee rolled his eyes.

"Ironic that we kidnapped them and they end up together, but even more funny that he said mate" laughed Bee. Raikage nodded but he wanted to make sure everything will be fine "Tell Samui and Karui to check Naruto to see if he is following the rules." said Raikage.

Bee raised an eyebrow "You mean bath together, eat together, sleep together? Come on bro, there are rules and steps that will be followed to create a psychological chain on the girl to be loyal to the master. She knows what to do and Naruto will do it" Bee reassured A knowing how Naruto is. Seeing that Kyuubi affected him made him wonder what's really going on as well.

Hospital

Naruto got the clone's experience from what Raikage and Bee said 'Great, so now I've got to worry about it. As long as I keep this mask up they will never know' once at the hospital Naruto signed his name and wanted a female doctor. He heard stories about some doctors being rude and not caring about the patients. Turning to Hinata, he saw she was staring at Naruto "Sshh wait until we get home" whispering and placing his finger on his mouth.

He moved his eyes to a guard watching everyone 'There is a lot of people here' placing his hand on the hilt of the sword "Tatsumaki. Tatsumaki" snapping his attention Naruto raised his hand "Here" getting up they follow the female doctor.

"So she is your first slave?" Naruto heard her talk and the seductive smirk on her face made his blood boil talking about Hinata like that. "Yes. So we are here to take the examination" answered Naruto. The female doctor smiled and gave them both robes to change into. Naruto nodded while she left to pick something up 'Clothes on' turning to Hinata, he let out a warm smile.

Turning his back for her to get dressed, Hinata tilted her head in confusion "Ano but aren't you supposed to watch me get dressed?" wondering what's going on. She watched Naruto flinch. Seeing he has no choice and that they programmed her this way, he turns around and nods, as she lifts up her shirt. Naruto covered his nose drying the blood up 'Wow' shaking it off.

He stares at her naked body, every inch of it "You're beautiful" not something that a nine year old would say to another at a young age. After she got dressed Naruto stripped himself to get ready "Is everything ok?"

"Yes" replied Naruto.

The female doctor nodded "Girl, on the table now" giving her a command. Naruto bit his lip, not liking the way she talks to her "From what I gather, she has the byakugan, a doujutsu. She will be given fertility pills and some other pills to increase estrogen in her body to help her body mature the proper way" Naruto listened to this but felt sick that a nation would do something like this.

"Very well" replied Naruto.

Naruto smiled at Hinata seeing how nervous she is, trying to calm her down. "Well you are a lucky one. She is growing quite well" Naruto watched her check her body for any abnormalities. "She is in good health. She will have to take the pills for the next few years. Please come back to me in two months to get a refill" listening to her, Naruto nodded.

"Girl off the table, it's your masters turn" this made Naruto blush remembering why he picked a female doctor for Hinata seeing most males doctors molest the girls. The females on the other hands are just as bad it seems. Hearing Kyuubi laugh in the background** "Oh she is in for a treat. Over the years my chakra has been leaking into your system"** this made Naruto raise an eyebrow.

When Naruto laid on the table the female doctor checked his eyes and vitals "Well everything is good. But seeing that Kyuubi heals you-"

"Yes it's common knowledge in Kumo that I am a jinchuuriki" answered Naruto.

Watching her take a few gloves and strap them on "OK, the full examination" as Naruto lay there, he felt the robe lift up but then heard a thump. Wondering where did that come from, he turned to see Hinata on the floor "She fainted" answered the doctor.

"Well aren't you special? If I would have to guess, you are much bigger then most boys in your age, about three inches bigger by my estimate" giggling at Naruto and making him blush and mumble about perverts surrounding him. "You will give Kumo many strong shinobi in time. I will give you the same thing to increase your semen production, some zinc oxide, L-carnitine, L-lysine, L-arginine hcl" Naruto hearing the big words raise an eyebrow while the doctor giggled. "They are vitamins and other natural herbs to increase your semen production and genital size... well seeing how big you are, I wonder how much more of a difference it will give you" giggling perversely to herself.

"I see. So after two months I have to get a refill?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. We try to keep most people with kekkei genkai's all the same time while the ones who don't a different month. This way we avoid any mix up of the meds needed for a specific body type" this intrigued Naruto. Asking when was it the best time to come for the refill "Yes, we get a shipment of the pills every first day of the month. You come to the hospital then to get the refill and leave after the first two months we check you out again to see how it goes"

"Ok what happens if everything goes well?" asked Naruto.

"You continue on the pills to keep the results going steady. But if we see it's not working we administer a stronger or more appropriate dosage" replied the doctor.

"Is there a difference in color or size between the pills I have to take and the ones she does?" asked Naruto, wondering if he can use this information for the future.

She just shrugged her shoulders telling her every shipment they get always have different colors of pills to throw off any potential thieves. "One month it can be white the next it could be gray. It just depends on how we get them" this made Naruto smile, thinking about Kumo's baby boon system. "So this month we have every person in Kumo get a prescription refill?"

"Yes and no. Sometimes we get both shinobi with or without kekkei genkai, but this week we have more shinobi with kekkei genkai. Next week probably none. This hospital is the biggest in Kumo while the clinics and smaller ones deal with quick orders" answered the doctor. Wondering why he is asking questions, she figured that he just wants to make sure everything he knows is up to date with his slave.

"You mean instead of being required to come next later, I could go to the clinics to get a refill if I had to?" asked Naruto. Watching her nod, she tells them at times they are so busy that the clinics are the best way to get the refills "We deliver the pills to them first, seeing that most shinobi with kekkei genkai go there first seeing that we are always busy" answered the doctor.

Naruto got up and bowed "Thank you. She is my first slave and I don't want to fail Kumo by being uninformed or unable to do what I must" watching her roll her eyes in amusement "With that thing on you it will be difficult to fail. I say when you are thirteen years old you will make her scream your name, even some full grown women too" talking seductively to Naruto, who let out a blush and bowed his head to the doctor.

Kyuubi laugh on the ground of his cage **"Oh this is gold and with your healing abilities she will indeed scream"** listening to Kitsune talk about sex he rolls his eyes. By the time they left and got the pills Naruto noticed Omoi was talking to the pharmicists hearing that he is short. Naruto raised an eyebrow "Here"

Omoi wondered what was going on "Thanks, but I'd rather give you something for it or pay you back" smiling at Naruto he wants the stone he has "That old thing, my jiji gave it to me saying it's a special rock from Iwa. You want it, take it" grabbing both girls. Omoi asked what he is taking "Something that involves big words, a lot of big words" Omoi nodded, saying he is taking one or two pills of the five or six vitamins that are used "Man they say that I need to build more muscle first. Can you believe this? So they are only giving me two of the ingredients instead of all of them" shaking his head saying they are scared all the girls will come after him if they didn't do this.

Naruto got an anime sweat hearing him think that they are jealous of him and the other reason "I will have a clone come to your house to get the rock ok?" said Naruto. Omoi nodded while he walked with his girls 'Damn Ero-Omoi and his ego'

Hinata waited patiently while Naruto talked to his semi-friend "Girl what are you doing here?" turning around she saw two strange men walk up to her, making her timidly poke her fingers together "I am waiting for my master" stuttering a bit, the man and his friend smiled "Well guess what? How about you become our slave instead?" laughing, he grabs Hinata's arm before he pulled on her but he soon felt a sharp blade on his neck.

His partner also has a blade but Omoi is the one holding it.

The whole area dropped about thirty degrees, the killing intent was massive and a light yellow aura started to appear around Naruto **"Take your hand off of her!" **his icy voice filled the air making everyone shiver. The two nin realized they messed with the nine tail Jinchuuriki **"Don't make me repeat what I said" **doing what he is told. A few more nin appeared in the area asking what happened "These two tried to steal my property" replied Naruto.

The guards hearing this turned to the female docotor who checked Naruto and nodded "Very well Tatsumaki. We didn't know you got a slave" taking the two. Omoi shook his head "Damn punks, jealous of what we have" leaving. Naruto let out a sigh, wondering why Omoi said 'we' when his slaves weren't even looked at here. Turning to Hinata, seeing she is smiling but underneath it she is scared "Come on, we need to get you some clothes" tiliting her head in confusion, she wonders what he meant.

Naruto's home

When they got home Naruto placed the bags on the floor "There" looking around, he closed the door and performed a few hand seals. 'Now for my seals' performing more hand seals, the whole area glowed white. Turning to Hinata he smiles "Hinata, do you remember me?" watching her nod. "What else do you remember?" watching her shrug her shoulders.

"I remember bits and pieces, but what I remember best is a boy with blue eyes and whisker marks. Naru" blushing at the name and memories of when she used to play a lot with the boy.

"Nata" answered Naruto.

Hinata hearing this rushes to Naruto hugging him "It's you. I can't believe it, we're still together even here." whispering. Naruto hugged her "They didn't give you a seal? I guess they brainwashed you and forced memories into you" for the first time in a long time Hinata can say she is happy. "Come, let me make something for you to eat"

Creating a few clones they take the bags of clothes upstairs while he shows her the house "Kitchen is here. I will make us some ramen ok? Just take out a few chicken packets out of the cabinets" pointing to the cabinet, she stares at them and takes them out. "No that's Miso" wondering what's going on.

"I don't know how to read or write. That was never considered as important as obedience. So I don't know which one is which" stuttering a bit, Naruto gently grabs her hand and kisses her forehead making her blush a deep cherry red. "I can teach you" Hinata hearing this shook her head "It's forbidden for slaves to know how to read or write. I was told that when they showed me how to use my chakra" this made Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"It's okay to use chakra but not okay to read or write? What do you mean?" watching her do a hand seal "Byakugan. This is my doujutsu. They asked me questions and I told them what I know and see. They also did some tests to learn about it" ending the flow of chakra to her eyes. Naruto found this interesting 'So they wanted to know about the Byakugan and now will use us so we can give them children they can actually send out to fight. As long as she's the only one here with it, they won't risk her dying or being smart enough to outsmart them' wondering if that's their plan.

"Hinata, what did they tell you to do with or for your master?"

Watching the girl look up while blushing, she tells him the activities that must be done. "Bathing, eating, and dressing together" stopping there, watching Naruto put his hand up. "Besides that, what else?" asked Naruto. Hinata told him that she must listen and do whatever her master tells her to do "Exactly. I will teach you how to read and it will be our secret, meaning no one will know. Anything I teach or give to you will be a present instead of the necessities that everyone thinks the slaves gets. This will be our secret"

Hinata hearing this plays with her fingers "Our secret?" watching Naruto nod she can't help but smile "Hai" as long she can remember, no one was this nice to her.

After a while Naruto created about twenty clones while they henged into different people to make their way towards the library and armory. Knowing what to do five clones head to the library to henge into books while they conserve energy until the library closes to later do a little deeper reading in private. "You guys go to the archives. Find me evidence about us. Look back at six years ago on the month we got here" watching them all leave.

**"Kit what you are planning is insane. You will destroy future generations. It makes me proud you are my vessel"** Kyuubi gave out fake happy tears making Naruto chuckle. Turning to Hinata, she walked in wearing nothing, making him slap his face "What happened to the shirt I got you to wear at night?" playing with her fingers "Slaves are supposed to wear nothing to bed"

Naruto mumbling, nods knowing Raikage sent Samui and Karui over "Fine, but wear a robe. I will have company over so don't mention anything or expose yourself to them" watching her nod. Naruto looked at her and grinned for a moment "Kyuubi, how much will those pills affect me?"

Kyuubi hearing this smiles **"To be honest, not much seeing that my chakra breaks them down faster then they can metabolize in you. But a small amount would get through. But hearing the doctor say what happens, I will give you less of my chakra preventing that from happening"** Listening to Kyuubi, Naruto agrees. If the pills aren't doing what it needs to do, they will give him a higher dosage. Hearing the door 'Right on time' giving it a few seconds Naruto turns to Hinata who nodded "Who is it?"

"It's us" said Samui.

When Naruto opened the door he notices them in pajamas? "What's up?" Samui sighed telling him that Omoi wants to break in his girls while they wanted a place to relax. "Ok, but he is going to do that at his place. Aren't your parents home?" asked Naruto.

Karui nodded and told them they are away on missions "And I don't want to hear Omoi screaming any names through the apartment floor" Naruto nodded, wondering why he won't use a sound jutsu. Then again it wasn't hard to imagine Omoi wanting everyone to hear. Likely for them they are wearing shorts and a tee shirt "Well, you're welcome to stay, but next time don't invite yourselves please" knowing ahead of this, Naruto turned to Hinata.

"Would any of you want tea or coffee" playing the role of slave since she doesn't want Naruto to get in trouble nor hurt because of her. Both girls asked for tea while Saumi asked why was she wearing a robe "We are going to bed soon and she finished taking a shower. She isn't wearing anything underneath" answered Naruto. Knowing that they are going to give Raikage and Bee the report on Naruto for the next few years and he might be watched.

Karui was satisfied with the answer and turned to Samui who shrugged her shoulder "Oh, so you guys were getting ready to go to bed? Didn't know you were going to break her in already" smirking, she watches Naruto blush.

"Well not like that, but maybe in a year or so. I mean I'd rather do some other activities first" licking his lips, making the girls have goosebumps. Naruto smirked knowing they are falling for this.

Samui smiled. It's often in Kumo you see kids their age already doing these types of activities "Well who would have thought you'd like to give the girl their share of fun? Good job, since some men think only they can or should enjoy the act." giggling. Naruto rolled his eyes. Getting up he helps Hinata with the cups "Come on it's not all about that. I mean I want kids someday but also a good relationship" Karui hearing this nods.

"But still she is a slave and she will perform her duties" sipping the tea Naruto let out a sigh "Whatever. All I want is a healthy good relationship and probably a family as well. A family that exists for more reason than just the raikage ordering it to" thinking about the family that he had in Konoha, he gets angry that Raikage did this to him 'I swear if I find out who did it, they will be in a pain of hurt' shaking his head.

He gave his guest his full attention while Hinata sat on his lap. Both Karui and Samui watched them interact, wondering if they had known each other before, but remembering that many slaves talk about Naruto. They dismissed that thought "I think it's time to go to bed" said Samui.

Naruto nodded while Hinata bowed "I took the liberty of preparing your rooms" both Samui and Karui smiled seeing that Naruto got a good one. Naruto turned to her, shocked she did that "When did you do this?" asking her. Hinata played with her fingers "Ano I was trained to do a lot of things and I know what I must do tonight" blushing red. She heard Naruto chuckling "Hinata I would never do anything that you wouldn't want done. You may be a servant, but you're not an appliance who can't get upset and I will not treat you as such."

Walking upstairs Hinata watched Naruto with admiration in her eyes 'He's different. He doesn't treat me wrong. But he won't ever love a slave like me... but I promise to make him happy' as she cleaned up she went upstairs wondering how her life is going to be.

Konoha

Hyuga clan

Hiashi with his wife were talking while looking outside their windows "I wonder where they are" said Hitomi. Hiashi nodded. For the past six years they have looked for their daughter and Naruto. "I miss her, and Hanabi deserves to have her older sister around" Hitomi held herself.

"I know, but we must have faith and hope that someday they will come back and we all can be a _family_" Hiashi held his wife, knowing how hard this is for her. When she found out she was pregnant with Hanabi only a few months later after Hinata and Naruto's kidnapping, the elders of the clan were joyous that the Hyuga clan will have a new heir to replace the missing Hinata. As far as they were concerned, there was nothing to worry about.

Much of the branch house were upset and so was Konoha to hear that most of the main house was happy in the face of such a loss. The elders were watched by the Hokage which put doubts into the Hyuga clan having a hand. Many blamed Fugaku for the escape while others thought it was a joint agreement with them. Jonins wondered how did the kidnapper infiltrate the Hyuga compound with their all-seeing eye? The only reasonable conclusion was someone on the inside made it possible.

"It wasn't easy for me to survive the birth. It felt like I fought Shinigami himself to stay alive" happy her birth complications were cleared. She shuddered to think if she failed to find Naruto and Hinata "Where ever they are, I hope they have each other"

Hiashi couldn't agree more.


	4. The Time is Now

I do not own naruto

Warning in this chapter I will have the plan ready to deal with Kumo.

Also lemon.

So I can expect a lot of flames which right now I am open for "I know I'm going to regret it but hey" so leave a review and tell me what you think. "It can be a flame too" :)

Three years later

Kumo Raikage tower Naru/Hina age 12

Naruto was having a kenjutsu spar against Omoi 'Damn, his affinity is lightning and they have a way of making their blade vibrate so much it's deadly even against a futon' avoiding the strikes. 'I've got no choice, this is my trump card' jumping back. Raikage noticed Naruto's blade giving off a white aura that is spinning from the handle going down. Wondering what's going on he watches Naruto charge towards Omoi.

Yugito with Samui and Karui were wondering why Naruto is doing that, since they know Kumo mastered the Raiton ability to a extent to beat or match Futon. When Naruto brought his blade down, Omoi blocked it and a loud snap was heard. "Impossible" said Raikage. Bee himself is shocked Naruto somehow managed to cut Omoi's blade in half while his own blade only cracked under pressure.

No one expected this and Naruto took advantage by kicking Omoi in the face, sending him flying 'Great, another katana blade I ruined' shaking his head. He hopes that custom blade he asked for comes sooner or later. Kyuubi agreed saying that each blade he uses his chakra on won't stand its pressure too long, but the rock he acquired from Omoi is a rare mineral to withstand that issue.

Omoi emerged from the wall rubbing his face and looking at his broken katana "How the hell did you do that? I mean the Raition we use vibrates the blade so much that it's able to negate the effects of the Futon nature" watching Naruto he grits his teeth seeing how strong he has gotten in the short few years. He alone can take him with his team down.

Naruto smiled. "A shinobi never reveals his secrets and besides there is a lot you can learn from the past Raikages. My Kaze Crush is similar to the Hell Stab of our beloved Sandaime Raikage. If you studied like I did you could come up with a few jutsus that he created to use as your own. Besides my Kaze Crush I use the Kaze Armor around my body. It's quite a feature once you learn to release your futon affinity from your chakra points." Raikage listening to Naruto clapped his hands. To think a genin like him can come up with similar jutsus that his father used on him.

"Naruto you truly are clever. To recreate some jutsus that my father used but in another affinity is remarkable. Some of the more experienced shinobi are still having a great deal of trouble in learning it. But the Kaze Crush is something that many will remember you by once they learn it of course" Giving Naruto credit. A can't help but smile in pride to see how far he has come 'To think if he lived in Konoha he would never had done all this' smiling about it.

He dismissed the match while Omoi pouted seeing that his blade is broken in half. Naruto on the other hand looked at his blade and frowned 'Damn I still need to control my wind affinity. Just sending affinity to my hand in bursts creates a drill to stop the vibrating of their blade, it worked but I got to focus the right amount so the blade won't take any collateral damage' seeing how the training has gone.

He is happy that he finally was able to stop the Raiton ability that they use. Even though Futon nature is able to beat the Raition nature, but when they vibrate the blade or a object it becomes more deadly then a futon. Naruto bowed to Raikage "If today's training is over I would like to enjoy the rest of my afternoon" A nodded to his request.

Leaving the office Raikage turns to Bee "He has come a long way. But I grow concerned about him and that slave of his" turning to Yugito she lets out a gulp knowing she messed up big time a year ago.

Flashback one year ago.

Naruto walked to Raikage office to train while Hinata accompanied him "So Hinata how well did you sleep? I noticed you were cold a few times" Since that day when Naruto picked her to be his supposed slave, both of them have gotten close like they did in their childhood before the kidnapping. Hinata was still shy and blushes a lot around Naruto. She loved Naruto very much with her whole heart for many reasons, but deep down she thinks he will never like a slave like her.

She knows what she has to do for Kumo and for Naruto. At times she got help but blushed thinking about having his child in her, something that she dreams about very much and having a small family somewhere away from Kumo. Snapping from her dream "Ano. I was a little chilly but thank you for keeping me warm" blushing and turning red.

Naruto can't help but smile at her antics, but he knows that Hinata only likes him as a friend. Knowing and growing up together before the kidnapping Naruto always liked Hinata. But he knows that Hinata wants to have a family with someone and he hears her dreaming about it 'I promise Hinata you will find that person' when they got to the Raikage office.

Naruto along with Hinata bowed to everyone while they waited for Bee and Raikage to appear. Samui for the past two years has grown jealous of Hinata and Omoi at times can't keep his eyes off of her. Karui was extremely jealous of her, a few reasons why is that Omoi notices how good looking Hinata has come to be with that body of her's. Even though she wears those big kimono's he can tell she has a great body hiding underneath.

Samui is jealous at Hinata because she of all people has Naruto's attention all truth be told. She looks at Naruto as a strong, handsome shinobi but she believes he is wasting his time with a slave. Karui is jealous because the fertilty pills she is taking only gave her a small A cup size while the slave has at least a B maybe growing to a C size.

Yugito rolled her eyes. It's been two years since Naruto got her. The most she read in the reports is that they sleep, eat, and bathe together which she spied at Naruto who they take separate bath at a time. They are together in the bathroom but not together in the bath which makes her wonder what's really going on. She sees the seal on Naruto's arm indicating it works and his memories are sealed.

But Yugito can't stand this, they act like a slave and master but also as best friends, something she is trying to figure out. "Naruto, have a pratice spar with Omoi. Me and the girls will talk with Hinata about a few things" Naruto nodded. This isn't the first time she has done this and probably won't be the last and Hinata knows what to say or not.

But this time it was completely different. Yugito spoke to Hinata about having two new masters. It seems her nature that Nibi seems to have a hold on her wanting to dominate some men in her life and one of them turns out to be Naruto. Samui thought Naruto could do better and that he is wasting time with her "So I think I and Samui can be wives for Naruto while you can serve us. Don't worry about having his kid we can sell you or trade you off for someone else. So you won't be bothered carrying or taking care of his child, but you can do that with ours" spoke Yugito while Samui agreed thinking that the Raikage will agree to this.

Hinata's heart shattered into many pieces and left the office making Naruto wonder what happened. Not paying attention he was hit in the face knocking him across the room "Come on dude. It won't be that bad with Yugito and Samui as your wives" Naruto hearing Omoi asked what he is talking about while Omoi let out a sigh wondering why he has to do everything here.

He told Naruto what Samui wants to do and with Yugito supporting it "No doubt Raikage will agreed to this." When Naruto heard this he got so angry that he made Omoi lose control of his bodily functions. He never felt so scared in his life, it was like he was facing agaisnt Raikage, Bee, and Yugito plus the Kin-Gin forces of Kumo all at the same time. When Yugito and Samui appeared and Karui finished being scared if that was possible, Naruto sent a Kaze Crush towards Yugito shocking everyone.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Naruto's voice was very cold and icy, enough that all the windows in the room fogged up. Raikage feeling the killing intent rushed in with his lightning armor and punched Naruto off of her demanding to know what happened. Omoi told Raiakge what happened and he was angry at Naruto for letting his emotions get a hold of him.

During that day Yugito was sent to the hosptial to have the wound closed and Naruto was trained to the ground literally. When he got home late at night he saw Hinata on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Naruto rushed to her side seeing that she slashed her wrist. Angry at what happened to push her like this, he quickly went to the hospital seeing she still had a very weak pulse.

When word spread around Kumo on what happen to Naruto's slave, everyone wondered what happened and Raikage himself was angry. Not at Naruto, but Yugito and Omoi's team for not explaining everything. Omoi told him about the attack but not the reason for it and right now Raikage couldn't afford to lose the Hyuga at any cost. Yugito was in serious trouble and seeing that she messed with Hinata's mind about the slave carrying the master child. She pretty much went into mental shock or worse trauma thinking he doesn't want her.

It has happened in Kumo many times and that's why the slave and master are very close to have that psychological need, but Hinata it was different. She had a broken heart and she couldn't live thinking about what Yugito and Samui said. Raikage wanted to know if she would pull through but the medical staff shaked "She lost too much blood and went into a coma" angry at this. He couldn't afford to take her eggs out of her body like he does with other slaves. He couldn't risk the chance that they wouldn't work with the wombs of other women.

Naruto never left her side. He stayed by Hinata's side for the week. He thought about everything, what Kumo wants them to do and how it's suppose to be done. One thing did become clear to Naruto. He will break Kumo, cripple their forces, and teach everyone a lesson, that whoever gets in his way will regret it if they live to. He looked at Hinata's very pale body thinking about all the time they shared when they were younger and just recently.

Thinking about the slaves in Kumo, he got angry that they force this on them. That they program them to think and act like this, he and Hinata worked hard to teach each other the right ways. True they cared for each other and Naruto cares-no-loves her so much and he couldn't stand to look at her like this. One thing made clear, he isn't going to leave until she wakes up.

And he kept his word. Raikage ordered Naruto otherwise and when Naruto turned to him he saw Yugito there. Anger and hate boiled from within. He charged towards Yugito with a quick yellow flash shocking everyone and Raikage himself couldn't believe this. He took Yugito out of the room before she was killed and told Naruto to take all the time he needs 'He did it. In time it will be Kumo's' happy to see the Yondaime's ability and Yugito being used as bait wasn't a plan it just happened.

Another week passed by and Hinata finally opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Naruto and broke into tears. Naruto hugged her tightly and told her to let it all out since that day they grow closer to each other. Hinata told Naruto she will accept her new master while Naruto shook his head "No. They won't and will never be your masters." to Hinata's confusion.

Naruto told her what happened and that it will be her choice not any one else's. "I love you Hinata and I don't want you to do something like that ever again. I need you by my side. Give me at least a year and a half. We can return home together, our real home" whispering. Hinata is listening to everything Naruto said and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too. I thought you would never love a slave that's why I always kept the slave boundary so one would expect it" crying into his chest. Naruto kissed her on the lips passionately. For the first time in a very long time for those two they slept in each other's arms but out of love for each other.

End of flashback.

Bee agreed to what A said "Yes, it's like he loves her. I know it's crazy but think about it. The way they look at each other, the way they act and eat together, it's like how a couple does things." Samui hated to agreed with Bee that she pointed out a few things like how married couple do "It's like they are married or something. It's like watching my parents... ugh" feeling sick to her stomach.

She doesn't even want to think about that or any other parents she knows, it made her shiver.

Omoi let out a scoff "Please, at least your parents do it. Unlike Naruto and her. He wants to wait for her to be strong enough to carry his child. I mean since that busty blonde of mine died a year ago with the baby he has been taking the safe route" upset he lost a slave but happy he got a replacement. Raikage caught some meaning to what Omoi said and made him wonder.

"Perhaps you are right. I think it's time we force Naruto into his full duties with that slave of his, BUT-" turning to Yugito who took a step back fearing for her lfe and she wasn't alone. Samui as well was very close to Yugito knowing what can happen and she shuddered to think she will be paired with some strong Kin-Gin shinobi while she carries his kid. They love new girls and they are always very rough on them the first time. "I suggest we make a change in the hospital. I will tell the nurse what to do" hoping to use this and the nurse or doctor that Naruto sees. Hinata always listens to her knowing she doesn't want to ruin her relationship with Naruto.

When they left Bee turned to him "Good idea. But should we take some eggs in case something happens? I mean we can store it in the underground lab we have outside Kumo" wondering how this will go. A nodded to the idea but he wants to see if she can get pregnant first "Then we do the procedure" Bee nodded.

With Naruto And Hinata

As they walk in the weapons shop "Naruto!" a seven year old light skinned girl charged towards Naruto, giving him a tight hug. Moving her brown hair away "Hey there Mi, where's Shiro?"

"He's in the back getting your package ready. It finally came" smiling. Hinata gave her a piece of candy "Yay! Thank you Hinata". Giving her a warm smile Shiro took her in after his best friend died during a mission and her mother at child birth. She was a strong kunoichi but there were birth complications which Shiro thinks is all bullshit in his book. With all the hormones and drugs and who-knows-what-else forced onto young women forced to conceive and carry children, birth complications were not uncommon in Kumo. Yet every professional in Kumo insisted they were simple difficult births and had absolutely no connection to the forced breeding program used on the mothers.

Shiro walked out. He is a tall white man with a scar on his left side of his face wearing the standard jonin uniform of Kumo "Mi you aren't causing trouble are you?" giving her a playful joke. She shook her head eating the candy that Hinata gave her. "Naruto your blade has come. It took my friend in Iwa two almost three years to make" Shiro, a good friend of Naruto, knows many people around the Elemental Nations.

If you need something and it's not in Kumo he is the man that can get it for you, and he can get _anything._

When he brought the box out he opened it to show the beautiful white silver katana. It has a elegant curve and the handle has a fox on the bottom of the hilt with orange cloth wrapped around it. Truly a magnificent blade to be seen "He finished it a while ago but he had to make sure it withstood the chakra of a jinchuuriki. All I know is he has good friend of a jinchuuriki as well. Don't know who but he was able to make the sword with his help" smirking he knows this is something Naruto has been looking forward to for a long time. He has sold or repair more blades to Naruto then anyone in Kumo.

Naruto hearing this nods "The price, how much for everything? I know I put half of it down many years ago" Shiro shook his head, making Naruto raise an eyebrow wondering what was going on. "Nothing. When I leave Kumo and hopefully your plan will work which it will, I will join with my friend in Iwa using the underground cave that is a few miles away." Naruto wondered what cave?

Shiro smiled. He told them about a cave turning the last shinobi war his family was making for a escape route "Not even the Raikage knows about it. My family started that cave in hoping for a evacuation but it never happened. But I always maintain it" things just more interesting. Naruto asked if it can be used to move huge amount of people out of Kumo? "Very" answered Shiro.

"Mi, Hinata can you give us a minute?" asked Naruto.

Both girls nodded while they moved to the back to talk. Naruto for the past few years has gathered evidence on what Kumo has been doing. But he also found a few scrolls about the mission of his and Hinata's kidnapping. One, he was shocked it involved a few people from Konoha to get it to happen successfully. Two, the other person didn't know about the other mission as well, so in other words Raikage took advantage of both. He also had Raikage's handwriting detailing everything on how the plan is supposed to be executed.

When they got to the back room, Shiro activated his seals for unwanted ears. "Your cargo has arrived and it will be delivered by next week to all the hospitals and clinics. The shipper who works for me agreed to do this, not wanting his daughter to get involved with the program in Kumo, so he is going to leave as well. He used to be a jonin but since he got hurt he retired. So in the first week when everyone gets the new pills it's all the people with kekkei genkai. Then the following week the regular shinobi and that's for the males and the color is the same, so one can suspect anything" explaining Naruto the plan and details of everything that goes with the plan.

Naruto listening to it asks about the female's packages as well. Shiro also nodded and thinks Naruto is out of his mind "You said you have enough water for you and Mi to live off for at least six months." watching Shiro nod. He thinks Naruto must be nuts to do this but seeing how his best friend died on a suicide mission that Raikage sent him and Mi's mother died of supposed birth complications 'unrelated to the breeding program'. He turned his back on Kumo but he won't turn his back on his best friend's daughter who needs to live in a peaceful home. A place where being a woman means more than being expected to be barefoot and pregnant every year they were fertile.

Naruto looking at the list of spermicides. Tripterygium wilfordii a herb that destorys sperm, Calendula a extract from a flower known to reduces sperm count. "And the last a mixture of muscle steroids that increase testosterone, which will later on will cause you to go sterile" Naruto let out an evil smile and this is the first phase for the males of Kumo to go through. "They won't know anything for at least a month or if we are lucky two months right?" Shiro nodded. He told them about some of the hospital staff he knows that work nights "So any paperwork or test results can be changed or lost" smiled Naruto.

Shiro gave him the other list for the females which also consists of similar herbs and other medicines to destroy the eggs "Make sure the kunoichi only get the shipments. I don't want to destroy the slave's chances of ever having children" Shiro laughed hearing how caring Naruto is. He told them that the kunoichi have different pills then the slaves which made Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"You know about the test they take to stay as a kunoichi?" which Naruto nodded. Shiro explained that kunoichi's over the years get stronger then regular slaves from the training "So they get a more powerful dosage to increase their chances, but this will most likely destroy all that" laughing. Naruto asked about the powder that he will dump into the water supply which yours truly smiled at "It will only work with the other herbs and medicine to work. So there is going to be a low risk of anything happening to any slaves. But the children that might be the problem I say only ten percent of the females/males population might have trouble in the future other then that" shrugging his shoulders.

Naruto hearing all this smiles **"Kit for what you are doing, destroying generations of generations, you make us Biju look good compared to what you are going to do"** proud at Naruto but also thinks he is insane.

Shiro asked about the lab that Raikage has outside Kumo. Naruto responsed by taking out a kunai with a explosive tag and some "Seals?" wondering that kind of seals they are. Naruto told them he managed to create a fuinjutsu releasing wind and one that releases fire shocking Shiro "Blowing up the place while also burning the whole area to the ground. Genius" Naruto smiled.

But he asked to move everyone out "So we plant some explosive tags all around Kumo making everyone think we are being attacked!" explained Naruto. Shiro nodded and gave Naruto a small pouch with brown dust in it. "It's a drug" telling him to use it on the Kin-Gin forces crippling Kumo even more "Yugito?" stopping he feels Naruto's KI raise through the roof.

"She and Samui are going to learn a lesson. Yugito's boy toys will keep them busy. Do you have the drug to increase their stamina performance at least five times?" Shiro threw him the scroll and nodded. "A month, then we leave" sealing everything in his arm. Both Naruto and Shiro made their way back to the girls who are playing a game. "She is natural with kids." Naruto smiled at what Shiro said.

Next Morning

Naruto dropped Hinata off at the hospital, getting a memo that Raikage wants all girls checked for examination. Something that made Naruto wonder what was really going on, but when he heard from Omoi that it's a procedure to count who is fertile to carry a kid. "In other words it's a body count" answered Naruto in a more proper way which Omoi shrugged his shoulders to.

"Yes to see how many girls will chase me. Maybe Hinata will too" smiling he puts a lollipop in his mouth. Naruto was angry to hear this and grabbed his neck and shoved the lollipop down his mouth then took Omoi's blade and slashed his chest taking the lollipop out and shoving it in his mouth again "NARUTO!" snapping from his daydream.

"Yeah. Sorry about that daydreaming" Omoi nodded wondering what's wrong with him. "Come on, Darui is waiting for us" Naruto can't help but smile and with his new blade 'Good thing I crushed some of those pills into a powder and placed it on my blade making a gel type substance' thinking how to cripple Kumo even more. They usually have their kenjutsu matches against everyone and Naruto always dropped on the first round making people wonder why.

"Not this time. With this new blade everyone is going to feel my wrath" speaking under his breath. No one heard Naruto and his silent vendetta he is going to inflict on Kumo.

With Hinata

She is waiting patiently for the doctor. Ever since the first visit she wears on the back of her kimono a Kanji meaning "Yoko" reguarding to everyone the Demon Fox. Even though Naruto is a jinchuuriki, outside Kumo and the other elemental nations he chose the name Yoko to install fear and he got into the Bingo book as a low B rank nin from Kumo. The picture that's in the book is Naruto with an anbu Kitsune mask and his name is unknown. No one can see his features, but they know his height but many wondered if this is a hoax that Kumo is pulling on everyone.

When she was called in to the room, Hinata took the hospital gown and got dressed in it. Wondering what's going on, Naruto told her to not take the new pills they will give her. She knows about the plan a bit and Naruto does want her to know more yet. Even though Naruto trained Hinata in the shinobi arts, which is very much against the rules.

Naruto for the past two years has trained Hinata in taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu. Her Taijutsu is amazing, she uses her flexibility she has while using the byakugan that was intended. Which he gathered some books from the library and scroll from the armory that Kumo has. Hinata may not be a genin but with the right time and training she may be a chunin.

"Good you are here, let's begin" laying on the bed. The doctor examined her body writing everything down on a clipboard "Well you are in excellent shape. I suspect you to be pregnant soon" that made Hinata blush. "Ano. Naruto and I want to wait until I'm a little older so I'm less likely to suffer in birth" playfully poking her fingers. The doctors stopped writing and shook her head "A month"

Hinata wondered what that meant while she dressed back in her clothes. "It means if you aren't pregnant in a month by him someone else will get you pregnant. You don't have the luxury or option of waiting for when it's convenient for you." that made Hinata shiver. She began to think about Naruto and how close those two are "Want some advice?" hearing this she slowly nods her head. The doctor waves her finger at her indicated to follow her.

Hinata in doing so followed her to the desk "Bill everything to Tatsumaki. I will take a short break so have my aids watch over everything" the nurse nodded while Hinata followed her outside the hospital.

They continued walking about fifteen minutes while they entered a store filled with many erotic nightgowns making Hinata blush. The doctor was talking to someone while she looks at Hinata "That's the Yoko Slave" watching the doctor nod. "Charge everything to his account. Here is the information. Try to help her, she is a shy one but I see it in her eyes she wants it to happen" making Hinata blush.

The worker of the store nodded and told Hinata this has happened in Kumo many times "Indeed, he just needs more of a push. Boys his age are worried but that only happens unless he knows someone who lost a slave carrying his child?" Hinata told them about Omoi which everyone knows him being Bee apprentice. "That explains why" turning to Hinata she points at everything making her blush.

"This is going to be a long day" said the owner.

With Naruto

Everyone is shocked that Naruto made it to the tenth round. Everyone thought he was going to forfeit right after his second match but he didn't. Everyone is stunned to watch him with his new blade and techniques. He already destroyed at least sixteens blades and Darui's cleaver was snapped in half in the fifth round. Omoi was making a killing on bets he was placing on Naruto.

The poor victims that Naruto beat have a lot of cuts on their stomachs and legs making people wonder why there? But when he used his "Pressure Damage" the impact of the wind hitting your cuts makes you lose your balance. Everyone saw that but Naruto used that so no one can be suspicious of his main objective "Come on" panted Naruto.

Everyone in the circle turned to each other "Three vs one, I mean he is insane" said another jonin. Since the second round Naruto boasted he will take three people at the same time for each round he wins and being on the tenth he took out twenty seven people out of the forty.

Charging in he does a spin cutting the three jonin in their sides while he glows white with his "Kaze Armor" everyone watches him turn a gold color then white colliding with the joinins knocking them all out.

Darui let out a whistle then cleaned his wound on his leg 'Damn. He is taking things all too serious now. I wonder why. Maybe after what happened a year ago, it's time to show everyone who he is' since the incident with Hinata. Darui helped Naruto seeing that Yugito was also after him one time but stopped when she got blasted with black lightning. I mean is that the only way that stupid cat will learn her lesson when someone shots or stabs her with a jutsu?

Bee watching on the other side with Raikage is impressed "Amazing. To think he has been hiding all this from them. He truly wants to show everyone who he is" Smiled Raikage. Bee nodded, he couldn't believe his eyes. Naruto was in the eleventh round and is still going "He used half his chakra already." Watching Naruto in the circle the rest of the shinobi didn't step in.

"Come on" panted Naruto.

Omoi laughed and jumped in the ring throwing Naruto his share on money "Thirty, seventy like we agreed" smiling. Naruto looked around. 'At least I got most of them and in time Kumo is going to learn their lesson.' Turning to Bee and A 'You are going to be known as the biggest failure in all of Kumo and that is a promise'

That night at Naruto's Home

Naruto was relaxing in the bath that Hinata fixed for him and the meal that she made for him was delicious. He loves her homemade ramen, he can live off her cooking forever. Laying there he thinks about the plan and wonders how it will go, seeing that today no one expected him and his blade. Everyone will get the new shipment next week while Shiro, his buddy, and Naruto's clones change the pills.

Thinking about the escape route he is thrilled that Shiro will have a friend ready at the hot spring country to leave on a boat. Naruto and Hinata will be on a different boat heading to Kiri but will stop at Nami (Angels will bleed from pain you guessed it. But I will have a surprise in the next chapter) so they can head to Konoha. Hopefully everything will run smoothly, spending enough time in the bath tub he got out and quickly dried himself off and threw his shorts and a shirt on.

"That bath was great" speaking to no one in particular. He walked out of the bathroom to his room to hear the door close behind him. Wondering what's going on he turns to Hinata, shocked because of what she is wearing. Naruto turned red while Hinata timidly poked her fingers together "Ano. Do you like it?" speaking in a low voice.

Naruto nods his head "I love it" staring at Hinata. He moves his eye to the very thin piece of cloth that is barely covering her pussy, and the small tight bra that show a lot of her skin just covering her nipples in the front. The bra itself looks uncomfortable, seeing it is pushing her B cup cleavage high "Why are you wearing that?" hearing Kyuubi laugh down in the seal.

Naruto is trying to keep himself calm** "Good luck Kit, it was bound to happen"** laughing at his vessel's expense. He wonders if Naruto will mark her as his mate and knowing the affects of it. It was something he hasn't told Hinata yet.

Hinata blushed "I wanted to look different for you. I know I'm not like the other slaves I look different" looking down. She feels Naruto's hand cupping her chin "You look beautiful, stunning, but the perfect word for you is a goddess" making her blush. Hinata stood on her toes, kissing Naruto on the lips "Hinata-chan what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" being pushed on the bed.

Hinata is on top of Naruto "I want it Naruto. I want to have your child now. I don't want to have anyone elses" kissing him on the lips. Naruto stroked her body making her moan a bit "Please? It's my dream to be with you" Naruto hearing this wonders why now. "What changed?" Hinata laid on his chest and told him what the doctor said, making Naruto hold her very tightly "Please? I am strong enough" shutting her eyes, she is hoping Naruto will say yes so a dream of hers will come true.

Naruto shook his head and before he moved Hinata he felt warm wondering what's going on. Kyuubi let out a chuckle 'What did you do?' feeing his whole body on fire. Kyuubi let out a smirk reminding Naruto about the deal they made 'Yeah but what's happening?' feeling a pulse of heat coming all around.

**"Remember Kit. I promised to help you and your family and she wants to mate with you, so I sent some of my chakra in you making you go into a crazy heat"** Naruto would never think Kyuubi of all people would do this to him. But seeing how Hinata is family to Naruto and she wants more, his senses were being taken over by his instincts 'Oh Kami' feeling that he missed out of all the past years it feels like he is going through a volcano without his clothes and is standing right in the middle of it.

Grabbing Hinata on the sides Naruto lifts her off of him shocking her and throws her on the bed making her heart race "Naruto-kun?" shocked that he did that. He started to kiss Hinata wildly on the neck and biting her neck as well "Oh Kami" feeling the love bites all around her neck. She herself is feeling hot for some reason "I don't know what's going on but I want more" feeling a huge heat radiating off of Naruto. She can't help but bite Naruto's neck as well making him moan in pleasure "Naruto-kun"

Naruto on top of her moves his face toward her breast and started to suck and tug on her nipple making her groan in pleasure. Hinata wrapped her legs around him, feeling his erection and blushes "You're so big" blushing at what she said. She moved her hands towards his shorts and unbuttoned them revealing his full erect member 'The doctor was right. He must be at least twelve inches. He's bigger then most average boys his age' stunned to see how big he is.

Hinata pushed him on his back and slowly stroked the large member in her hands making Naruto smile in pleasure. Placing her tongue on his dick she slowly takes some of his cock in her mouth. Sucking and licking gently around it, she sucks on his cock and slowly goes deeper on him until she feels his cock hitting her in the back of the throat "Wow" licking his cock she sends Naruto a seductive smile making him smirk.

Pushing her on her back she raises her legs together in the air taking the small thong off of her. Spreading her legs she exposes her pussy to Naruto "Please be gentle Naruto-kun" knowing how much it will hurt at first. But she feels Naruto kissing her neck making her get hot "Hinata-chan, my mate". Naruto takes a big bite on Hinata's neck breaking through her skin making her wince in pain. "Oh Kami, Naruto-kun what are you doing?" her whole body feels as if she is on fire, every inch of her feels like she is about to explode. She feels her insides burning up, her chest feels like it's going to blow from the heat radiating off of it. When Naruto was done Hinata is breathing very hard, cupping his face.

Naruto teased her clitoris making Hinata moan in pleasure "Please Naruto-kun" begging for more. He begins to move faster making Hinata smile in pleasure, laying on her back, her whole body feels hot and she feels something more in her. Turning to Naruto she places her hands on her pussy spreading herself "In me please my love". Naruto moved closer to her, kisses her on the lips while he slowly penetrates her making her wince a bit "Hinata-chan this will hurt for a moment" feeling her nod. He thrusts himself in her covering her cry of pain with a kiss. Hinata's whole body begins to feel pleasure "You're so big" shocked he pushed all of his size in her.

Hinata feels pleasure just not in her vagina but also in her cervix making her moan in pleasure, feeling the thrusting inside of her. Hinata wraps her arms around Naruto's neck "Hinata-chan" bringing her closer to Naruto body. He thrusts himself deeper inside of Hinata making her moan in pleasure. Lifting her body off the bed, he leans down while Hinata lays on top of Naruto. "Naruto-kun" shouting in pleasure. Naruto moves faster inside of her making her moan in pleasure, Hinata feeling her a pressure in her stomach "I'm cumming"

Naruto feeling his cock being tightened by her walls thrusted in deeper. Hinata released her juices drenching his cock in them "Oh Kami. Just being on top makes me cum alone" panting she holds her stomach feeling Naruto move. Laying on his chest, he licks her nipple while Hinata slowly moves herself around his member "Oh Kami this feels wonderful" letting out some drool of pleasure. Hinata's whole body is on fire, with her wondering why she feels her neck burn where Naruto bit here making her wonder is there is a connection.

Naruto held her sides moving her back and forth making her moan in pleasure. Feeling hot inside of him he kisses Hinata neck making her moan in pleasure "I love you" kissing him on the neck. Naruto grabs her and throws her on her back "I love you too" feeling at his max. He gives her a big thrust making him release his seed deep inside of her making her smile. "It's so warm" Hinata feeling warm slowly passed out.

Naruto grunted as he releases his seed inside of her. Smiling he passes out on top of Hinata while both of their necks glow red.

(so now the question is what's going to happen next?)


	5. The Escape

I do Not own Naruto.

Alright this chapter isn't for the weak of stomach. **WARNING.**

**Also check Brown phantom page for a poll. Its still not too late.**

Kumo one month later

Naruto was stretching while kissing Hinata on the forehead "Wake up Hinata-chan, I have to drop you off and see Shiro. I have the week off due to my mission last night" spoke Naruto. Knowing he has to drop her off at the hsopital seeing a month has passed. Hinata rubbed the sleep from her eyes, turned to Naruto, and blushed "Did you enjoy your treat last night?" kissing Naruto on the cheek. He let out a chuckle while whispering into her ear "I think you loved it more. I got worried thinking those sound seals would break with all the screaming and moaning you were doing"

Hinata turned red and poked her fingers together. "I wasn't that loud was I?" Naruto chuckled and kissed her on the nose while she giggled. Smiling she takes a deep breath "Ano you think I am pregnant? I hope I am." holding her stomach. Naruto wrapped his arms around her naked body and kissed her "If you are I will still love you and our child" Thinking of the plan he turned to the corner to see the summoning scrolls all ready to leave and the supplies to be used tonight.

"Come on" spoke Naruto while Hinata nodded.

Raikage Tower.

Naruto walked in, greeting everyone and bows. Raikage was talking to his pregnant assistant Mabui while she giggled wiating for their third child to be born "Good morning, how is everyone today?" bowing to them. Raikage is surprised to see Naruto while Mabui smiled asking how he is "Good. I feel free, you know like you wake up and all your worries are gone. A day to relax, sit back, and enjoy the show" smirked Naruto.

Raikage hearing this nods but also rolls his eyes seeing he has paperwork. "Well enjoy your week off seeing that mission last night was difficult. It turned S rank and now we have problems with Hotspring" sighing he wonders why that nation is demanding more shinobi from him. He understands that Hi no Kuni is their neighbor but has Konoha found out? 'No all too coincidental'

Naruto smiled and bowed making his way towards the Kin-Gin Force building.

With Hinata

Hinata was waiting for the doctor with the blood work and wonders if she is pregnant. When the doctor came back she looked at Hinata raising an eyebrow. "Well we have some good news. You are pregnant, but that mark on your neck is what concerns me the most. It seems your chakra reserves grew about ninety percent, which is alarming seeing that you don't use them. They are small but with this mark it grew very dramatically and you're healing much faster. The place I took the blood from your arm healed already. I will send this to Raikage-sama in the morning. Oh, and congratulations" checking the paperwork she sees it says Hinata is four weeks pregnant.

Very odd seeing that last month she wasn't pregnant but now she is 'Got to make a date to fully examine that boy. Seeing how big he is I wonder if he can make me scream' making herself aroused, she let out a sigh while turning to Hinata. Seeing the twelve year old slave has a b cup size and a great figure for her age. 'She is lucky but yet look at me at my prime and no man wants me'

Hinata hearing this smiles and held her stomach while the doctor still continues to wonder a few things. Shaking her head she is going to check but doublecheck again later. "You can go"

Hinata nodded and decided to go to Shiro knowing he will be ready for tonight's evacuation.

Yugito's Home

When Naruto got there he knocked on the door and when it opened Yugito's boy toys or pleasure toys opened the door. Walking in he saw Samui there as well talking to Yugito, smirking he turns to Tunto who nods. Giving him a scroll and a huge wad of cash he let out a nod while Naruto gave him two paper seals making him raise an eyebrow "Both of them will seal their chakra. Especially Yugito's chakra meaning Nibi won't help her one bit if you do your part" smirked Naruto.

"Oh I will and I have a friend from the Kin-Gin Force who is going to help as well" smirked Tunto. Naruto left in a yellow shunshin while Tunto put the items away in his pockets. Turning to the other servants the men all nodded as they can't wait to get back at Yugito "Soon. She will learn her lesson to humiliate us and to use us like animals. We will give it to her five times more what she did to us" smiled Tunto.

Naruto was looking around "Taju Kage Bunsin no Jutsu" making a huge amount of clones he takes out a sealing scroll while all the clones take some explosive notes. "Place those around Kumo's important locations. Hospitals, Raikage tower, academy, shinobi hangouts and armory" turning to the other clones he gave them a special exploding seal "Head to the farms, fields, and other areas that have food growing" Turning to all of them "Move" giving him the orders he watches all his clones leave in blurs.

"Time to head home and start packing, but first Omoi needs to learn a lesson" smiling he makes his way towards Omoi's house knowing he is going to love this new treat he is going to receive.

Omoi's Home

Hearing knocking he walks towards the door "Hold on" shouting at the door, he opens it to see Naruto. Wondering why he is here on his day off he invited him inside his apartment "Didn't know I was bothering you at this time" spoke Naruto. Omoi shrugged his shoulders while he let out a yawn "Actaully I was taking a break"

Naruto noticed his girls walking in naked while one of them looks about four months pregnant "I see. Well I was hoping maybe we all can hang out today. Me, you, Bee, Raikage-sama and Darui" Omoi hearing this wonders what's the occasion, but seeing that everyone is coming he nodded. Naruto smiled and bowed to them all while he made a mental note to check on the hospital records.

Seeing that a month has gone by and no one has noticed the new pills have been destroying the male's 'little ninjas' while the kunoichi's eggs are being wrinkled, pruned up, then destroyed. But to make it even more sweet the water supply has been tampered with a special powder that he and Shiro threw in that will increase the pill's potency that the shinobi are taking by forty percent.

'Say goodbye to your baby boomers' smirked Naruto

Hopsital

When Naruto got to the back of the hospital he saw the informant waiting for him "Dan. Is everything ready and what is the word with paperwork around the hospital? I heard Raikage-sama wants a full report to know where did the documents go?" Naruto watched the middle-aged man give him a grin. Pointing to the garbage pale full of documents and other lab reports. He takes something out and give it to Naruto "This is from your doctor"

When Naruto took the paper he looks at Hinata's name, reading down the lines he stopped and smiled 'She's pregnant' smiling he takes a deep breath while throwing the lab results in the trash. "Who else knows about this?" Dan told her about the doctors inside the hospital making Naruto nod. Taking out some senbon he looks at Dan who torches the documents knowing no one can know about them.

"Good luck Naruto and tonight I will have my daughter ready to leave Kumo forever" spoke Dan. Naruto nodded, knowing how important this is but he also wants to liberate the slaves knowing how important it is for them to be free. If everything goes to according to plan no one will expect him to leave in the dead of night with the slaves.

"So tonight is the night" turning to Suiren, a medical nin who Dan brought in. She was horrified to think of her daughters raised to be breeders while her husband doesn't think so. When she was first caught altering test results Dan brought her in while she has been a great help to their cause "I also edited and set up traps around the area"

Naruto hearing this nods, throwing a scroll to them they opened it to see the instructions. "Shiro" both of them said. They should have seen that, seeing what has happen to his closest freinds who were almost family to him.

Naruto's home

When he got there he saw Hinata finish packing, giving her a kiss he looks at her "So have you been training with those special senbon I got you?" Shiro got him chakra senbon that work well with Hinata's byakugan. When she throws one of them at someone's chakra points the senbon adds either poison or chakra to the attack thanks to them being hollow. The senbon needles also can drain the person's chakra right out of their chakra points.

"Hai. I've been practicing and managing to learn a chakra control exercise in the house. I walked on the wall but..." blushing, Naruto turns to the wall seeing how badly damaged it is but thankfully the damage didn't go right through the wall. "I didn't expect my chakra to be so violent towards the wall" blushing and poking her fingers together, Naruto let out a chuckle and gave her a kiss.

That Night.

When Naruto got to the bar he saw Bee, Darui and Omoi "Where's A?" Bee hearing this tells him he went to Mabui's home to have some "Personal time" Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow while Omoi nodded "Yup, I know how that feels, especially since they are pregnant and their hormones are off the chart" smiled Omoi rubbing his chin pervertly. Darui just let out a sigh while Bee broke out laughing thinking how funny it was that Omoi knows how it feels.

"Come on let's get us some drinks. It's only half past eight" replied Naruto.

Once inside everyone was talking about stuff, Omoi asked about Naruto's new blade he used a month ago against everyone. Naruto was talking about Bee getting slapped about some womans breasts "I mean he turns to her and says 'Wow talk about J's' then she turns around and slaps him right across the face. Now he's got a bruise to match his horns." Bee nodded and shrugged his shoulders while everyone burst out laughing.

"It's good to see the party still alive" everyone turned to the Raikage smiling and cheering. Naruto asked the bartender to bring out the strongest sake bottles he has "A has to catch up with some of us" getting a few laughs around the room. Everyone started to drink, Bee asking if he didn't break Mabui too hard unlike last time "What happened last time?" asked Omoi.

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to Omoi "She went into labor when she had her orgasm. Talk about a mood killer." Everyone turned to him while Bee breaks out laughing remembering an identical incident almost four years ago. Naruto turned red remembering Mabui in her glory with a swollen stomach, her breasts much bigger, filled with milk that she is sucking while Raikage was giving it to her. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. "Thanks to Bee who told me where to find A. I walked into the office seeing the desk being used for something else"

Raikage burst out laughing remembering Naruto walking in and out screaming about killing 'Killer' Bee. "That's right and the next day Bee learned the hard way. Naruto changed all of his sake with salt water and then his swords all into rubber ones. His sunglasses gave him white marks underneath his eyes, he couldn't get the ink off for at least a month" Raikage laughed while Bee shook his head.

"Not cool bro, not cool" mumbled Bee

Naruto smirked, remembering that day knowing he earned a prankster name for himself. Drinking the sake he turns to the clock 'Two minutes until the explosive notes go off' smiling seeing it's been three hours and only two hours for A. Everyone is almost wasted while looking into the room he sees a lot of shinobi all drunk or barely able to stand.

"So what's up with the rumors about Akatsuki? I mean hearing Iwa employed them makes me wonder what's going on" asked Naruto. Bee hearing this nods knowing some truth about it. Turning to Naruto he told him about the rumors about Suna also employing them "So we've got to watch out for them. I wonder what is their real purpose" spoke Bee.

Before Naruto can talk explosions were heard all around Kumo. The bar they are in is rumbling with all the explosions happening "What's going on?" asked Omoi, falling on the ground. Raikage got up and ran outside, Naruto and Bee, not too far behind, reach outside to see explosions happening all around Kumo. "What is this? An invasion. Bee head to the Raikage tower, Naruto and Omoi get Yugito. I will get the Kin-Gin Force and lead them, Darui I want you to get as many from the barracks" ordered Raikage.

Everyone getting their orders soon left in a blur. Naruto turned to Omoi nodding, knowing Hinata is already taking care of everything with Shiro and Suiren with their plan. Omoi was looking around seeing a lot of panic and confusion all around "Geez look at everyone. They don't know what to do". Naruto watching this grits his teeth, turning to the opposite direction as a few more explosions were heard "Come on let's get there!" shouted Naruto.

Continuing running they saw Yugito's house, Naruto turned to Omoi "Let's go, hopefully she can help" smiled Naruto. Omio nodded hoping everything will be under control "Taju Kage Bunshin" Naruto made some clones "Get everyone off the streets". The clones all nodded knowing the clones cover will help, soon a mountainside started to collapse shocking many residents.

"Yugito!" yelled Omoi. Naruto right behind him noticed no one in the living room "Do you hear moaning?" spoke Naruto. Omoi hearing this raised an eyebrow while rubbing his chin. Soon a perverted smile appeared, as both of them looked at the stairs "Should we check it out?" asked Omoi. Naruto rolled his eyes "YES! I mean for Kami's sake Kumo is under attack!" shouted Naruto.

Omoi flinched under his loud voice. Nodding they ran upstairs as they came to the door hearing all the moaning and groaning getting louder. Naruto turned to Omoi with a kunai in his hand while Naruto counted from 3..2..1. When Naruto opened the door he saw Yugito on all fours while her toys were all ravishing her body, as one man does her from behind while she sucks on another's cock. "What's going on here?" shouted Naruto, seeing he just walked into an orgy.

Omoi just tilted his head noticing Yugito's body was covered in sweat and cum, hearing a lot of moaning he turns to see Samui on her fours too being rammed by a guy from the Kin-Gin Force. "Huh you guys are here for a turn? I just broke her in. She bleed a lot, hopefully I didn't stretch her out too much" the Kin-Gin shinobi let out a perverted grin. Omoi turned to Yugito noticing she is now on top of a man moaning and screaming "Hmm I know this is a bad time but-" before he can finish.

Naruto grabbed him and threw him on the ground, Omoi wondering what's going on since he didn't see the window being broken while an explosive tag was thrown into the room. Luckily not many people died but Yugito was knocked out while Samui screamed, Naruto turned to her noticing the Kin-Gin shinobi going faster and being more rough on her. "Scream little virgin, scream" as he thrust faster and harder. Samui held herself crying and screaming very loudy "You are going to rip me in half" Samui screamed, feeling the pain in her pussy.

She and Yugito can't help but moan and feel the pleasure coming to her slowly. After the tea everything became a blur but feeling the pain turn into pleasure she didn't want to stop.

"Forget it, they aren't going to be any help. Let's go to Kin-Gin Force headquarters" ordered Naruto. Omoi in a daze was still trying to get the ringing out his ear, Naruto turned to Tunto who is dead and smiles, turning to the rest of Yugito's boy toys they are either dead or knocked out 'Good, the clone threw it at the right spot. Tunto was my only link' grabbing Omoi they headed out of the house towards the Kin-Gin Force headquarters.

With them running Omoi noticed a lot of people in the street "What's going on?" Naruto turned to him getting the clones memories "Evacuation. My clones got orders from Darui telling everyone to head west to the exit" watching everyone leave. Omoi wonders what's going on, while Naruto smirks 'Plan is working' turning to Omoi he said to make a detour towards the barracks, while Omoi agreed.

"Darui!" called Omoi. When he and Naruto got there he looked around "What's going on? Why are we evacuating everyone to the west side of the village? The shelters are in the north" asked Omoi. Wondering what's going on, Darui and a few others turn to him asking where did he hear that "You gave my clones orders to evacuate everyone to the west." replied Naruto. Then a few more shinobi appeared hearing this "No. We got orders from Raikage-sama to help evacuate everyone to the west" said a jonin getting orders from Darui and Raikage at the same time he said.

Naruto hearing this turns to Darui "Where did you see A?" the jonin told him at the hospital with Darui, Naruto and Omio hearing this each raise an eyebrow. "Not good, I think someone is impersonating the higher ranks. A went to the Kin-Gin Force headquarters " spoke Naruto. Everyone hearing this turned to Darui who nodded "Everyone to the Kin-Gin Force head-" before he can finish talking everyone saw a huge water dragon rise high above the mountainside buildings and hit the mountains and homes.

"I don't see the enemy" called Darui. "Split up" with everyone leaving into groups, explosions were heard again "Let's go to the hospital" Omio and Naruto nodded while they all left in blurs.

As they make their run Darui asked Naruto how many clones he has left "Bout twenty or thirty, why?" Darui hearing this nods "Make more. We don't know what's going on but give out a code. You know, something like 'The cloud always rises with the sun'." Naruto hearing this nods, making many clones and they all split up. Darui was wondering what was going on and when they saw the hospital, it looked like someone attacked it from the inside then the outside.

"Shit. Not good. What now?" asked Omoi.

Naruto got a few clones memories and saw Shiro taking the slaves out of the slave home 'Perfect, they are leaving. I just need to make an excuse to head towards the opposite end' thinking he turns to Darui and smirks "Raikage tower. We need to find Bee. If A still hasn't come with the Kin-Gin Force then we must assume they have been compromised as well" spoke Naruto. Omoi doesn't like where this is going and Darui raised an eyebrow "Good point. Let's go"

Naruto was getting some more clones memories and saw Shiro, Suiren, and Hinata all making their way towards the exist in the east 'Perfect and no one should be there to stop them' smiling he turns to Darui asking what's going on. "No clue but Raikage-sama complained about something from the hot spring country earlier. So we could safely assume they must be behind the attack" both Omoi and Naruto nodded.

Still making their way towards Raikage tower, Naruto jumped down and saved a girl from a collapsing building. Darui and Omoi nodded, seeing he jumped down and disappeared for a moment to save her. Naruto smiled and placed the girl in a safe location from all the madness and chaos "Stay safe" leaving he turns to the shadow and smiles.

Raikage tower.

Seeing the tower not too far "Look, there's A but he is alone" said Omoi. Not liking this one bit, Darui turned to Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "What?" hearing an explosion he turns his attention back to Raikage tower noticing a good chunk of the tower is missing. Everyone felt A's chakra spike very high, "Let's go" ordered Darui.

Both genin nodded and made their way towards what was left of the tower.

When they got there Naruto noticed Mabui was crying while holding her stomach "Please let him be ok, please?" Naruto just kept a straight face knowing how much many people in Kumo deserve this. Especially A since he was the mastermind of the kidnapping and breeding stock obsession, "WHAT?" hearing A shout, Omoi let out a gulp and told him what happened to Yugito.

A wasn't happy to hear this while Bee himself looked nervous "Everything was sabotaged. The Kin-Gin Force is drugged. They can barely stand let alone do a simple handseal." soon a few jonins appeared "Sir what are your orders?" Naruto stepped forward making A raise an eyebrow "Code. I told all my clones what code to give out" One of the jonins told them the code while Darui nodded "We had to make sure" said Naruto.

A turned to Darui told him what happened while Naruto nodded as well "WHAT?" roared A. Thinking someone out there is impersonating him and his shinobi for that matter. Soon C appeared looking like shit "The slaves, they are making their way towards an escape-" not able to finish the sentence he collapsed on the ground. A turned to Omoi and Naruto with a few jonins "Get to the slaves quarters now"

Both of them left in blurs with the jonins right behind them, while Darui was telling A what is going on. "I don't like this one bit. It seems someone knew what they were doing. For this plan to work it must have taken them years to come up with a plan of this magnitude" everyone hearing this turns to each other, while A turns to Bee "Stay in Kumo, I have to check on something" Bee nodded knowing he is going to the lab.

With Naruto

Naruto, Omoi and the jonins made it to the slave quarters, running inside they saw all the slaves hiding in various locations. Naruto turned to the jonins in charge of the place "What's going on?" ordered Naruto. One of the jonins looks wounded but is fine "Everything is fine, we have everything undercontrol"

Omoi and everyone wondering what's going on turned to Naruto "But what did C say?" asked Omoi. Naruto thinking turns to Omoi "All of us were in one place but they let C go to tell us what's happening here. If nothing is happening here it was meant to split us up" one jonin asked what would the point be "Shit, go back to the tower. It was a diversion. They wanted C to tell Raikage-sama. We've got to help them" ordered Naruto.

Many of the jonins nodded, seeing that Naruto being a jinchuuriki status grants him a title equal to jonin. "But I think A went out of Kumo to check something. He said the explosions were too close to something and someone has to watch the slaves" Naruto turning to him nodded making a few clones appear they all turned to Naruto "They will set up a barrier to prevent anyone from escaping. GO!"

Everyone nodded. Omoi turned to Naruto and patted his back "At days I am happy to have you as a ally" Naruto chuckling turns to everyone "Come on after this is done I will give everyone a treat, maybe some drinks" everyone hearing this chuckled and soon left in blurs. The kage bunshins outside finished the last of the seals to make the barrier.

Naruto and Omoi seeing the place secure nods while leaving in blurs 'Now the clones inside and outside dispel' smiled Naruto. Getting the memories from the clones everyone left the slave quarters heading towards the area where Shiro has his part covered.

Raikage tower

Bee noticed someone inside of the tower "Who is crazy enough to be inside? The place is almost about to collapse" wondering what's going on he dashes inside thinking the enemy might have infiltrated "Bee I don't sense anything, it's your imagination" said Hachibi. When B got to the room with the heavenly transfer he noticed nothing. Hearing voices he turns outside "What? It's the jonins I sent with Naruto. What are they doing here?"

When they got there "It was a lie. The slaves are still there" said a jonin. Bee hearing this doesn't like what's going on. Turning to C he said he was positive that they were leaving "But the jonins in charge are still there. Why would the enemy let you go? They knew you would come here" said Naruto appearing with Omoi who confirmed everything at the slaves quarters.

The jonins all kept wondering what's going on. Bee looked at Naruto while gritting his teeth "This isn't good. The Kin-Gin Force is still knocked out. I sent all the civilians there and the shelters are damaged. We can't evacuate and the route to the east is damaged. Only the north and west are good" not liking this one bit he notices a few explosions go off in some areas.

"What about the tower? Can we stay in there for a while? The foundation should hold together." spoke Naruto. Bee hearing this nods and ordered half of the jonins to go inside "I will scout ahead taking a few with me" nodding Bee takes a handful of jonins.

Naruto turns to Omoi telling him to help them get inside. "Right" as everyone soon heads inside, Naruto let out a smirk. Turning to Bee they are leaving very quickly, taking out a storage scroll he makes his way inside. 'Time for the Treasures of the Sage of Six Paths' smiled Naruto. Kyuubi who is watching all this is letting out a chuckle **"The plan is working and I suggest you hide those weapons well. So they won't be used against you"**

Naruto agreed with Kyuubi one hundred percent. Weapons of this caliber shouldn't be ready to be used at a moment's time "I got it" smiling he tells Kyuubi of one place that no one will think to look. Kyuubi hearing this agrees **"The summon world will be fine"**

Naruto ran inside, passing the security room to disarm the security "There" seeing that the power is off he makes his way towards the room, blasting the doors open "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" making a few clones they all soon started to seal everything in the scroll. With everything already in the scroll he makes his way out of the room, grabbing a few explosive tags he aims at the heavenly transfer machine.

"Boom" acted Naruto. The whole tower shook with the force and looking at the machine it's badly damaged. Smiling he turns to some of the other clones who runs downstairs holding a scroll. "Here. We gathered blue prints of projects they have for the next decade" sealing everything in a scroll, Naruto does a few hand seals activating the seals in the Raikage tower. "Time for them all to sleep" with everything going he makes a hand seals which dispel almost all the clones in Kumo.

Focusing his chakra "Kage Kawarimi no Jutsu" leaving in a poof he replaces himself with another clone that is outside Kumo.

When Naruto looked around he smiles "The last place" making his way towards the lab he notices the fields of food for farming are salted 'I guess my special home made salt bombs is going to make food hard to grow here'. smirking he performs a few hand seals "Kaze Crush" charging towards the hollow tree he slams his flat closed palm into the tree breaking it open.

Making a few clones he unseals all various sorts of scroll and seals "Go" with them all jumping down he turns towards Kumo wishing to see everyone's faces as he performed a few hand seals "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" slamming his hands on the ground. An orange kitsune with three tails looks at Naruto "I assume it's time isnt it?" Naruto nodded while the kitsune takes flight "I will find Hinata"

Naruto nodded and jumped down towards the hidden lab that Kumo has "It's time" as he descends he notices the clones all in different directions, walking casually he comes to a room filled with test tubes and refrigerators "So this is the lab" spoke Naruto.

A hearing the voice turns to Naruto shocked "You?" of all people A would have never would thought it would be Naruto. "But how?" Naruto lifted his arm up showing the seal on him still sealed "You can say three years ago. Gaining Kyuubi's chakra broke this, I guess teaching someone fuinjutsu who comes from a clan of fuinjutsu users wasn't such a bright idea" smiled Naruto.

A glared at Naruto "Do you know what you have done? All the planning and hard work it took me?" shouting at Naruto he lets out a fox grin "I come from a family where vindictiveness is one of our strongest traits so when we want revenge we hit where it hurts." A slowly got up and glares at Naruto but before he made a move, Naruto waved his finger showing a scroll and a few explosive tags around the area were revealed. A seeing this knows if a fight breaks out here everything will be gone, something he doesnt want to leave to chance.

"Outside" smiled Naruto. Kyuubi growled at him telling him to finish A off inside the place while it blows up 'What makes you think it will kill him? His lightning armor is going to protect him' answered Naruto. Kyuubi hearing this growls but understands the main obective is to get rid of the lab. Naruto left in a blur while A is closely behind him "Kaze Crush" slamming another door open they are inside of some old house.

"All the years of planning, you think I will let you get away with this?" spoke A igniting himself in his lightning armror. Naruto chuckling turns to A "You are a capital F. Just think what I did in a day, I not just freed all the slaves but also handicapped Yugito with a special seal preventing her from using her own or Nibi's chakra. The Kin-Gin Force are all drugged by me and half of Kumo is being destroyed by my explosive tags. Clearly I outsmarted you but what makes this even better, I have gathered evidence on what you've been doing for years" smiled Naruto.

A hearing this is shocked, turning to Naruto he doesn't know what to do "I can't let you leave. If the other nations hear what I've been doing they will surely come to finish us off. I won't have my home destroyed" shouting at Naruto. He glares at the Raikage asking about all the other people he kidnapped from their homes "Using the women as breeders just to get a higher number of bloodline users and a disposable number of 'regular' ninja? You sicken me. For a nation that is ahead of the other nations, you go to the extreme to make sure you have more power then them. You even go to an extreme in a time of peace to make sure you gain that power, enough so that you're willing to kidnap children" shouted Naruto.

A hearing this snorted "What makes you think you know any better? You are a jinchuuriki. You yourself are just a weapon". Naruto hearing this soon started to chuckle making A confused "Weapon? You amuse me and give me too little credit, but seeing that you won't let me go, know that I can still send all of Kumo's secrets to the other hidden villages. Tell me what would happen if the Sandaime Tschuikage found out his granddaughter is being held captive. Lucky for her she is still pure but some others who are from Kiri aren't. They might even resent and hate Kumo for what they did, and a common enemy does wonders for rivals"

A hearing this glares at Naruto before charging towards him, as Naruto activates his Kaze Armor jumps right through the roof making a quick escape. A turned to the hole in the roof and charged towards the wall knocking the house down. Naruto standing there watched him "Besides the damages I did to Kumo, everyone will feel it for future generations" smiled Naruto.

Tapping into Kyuubi's chakra he activates his chakra cloak "This is one move you should had made sure you never taught me" A watching his arms move in different directions, realizing what it is he throws a small black "Bijudama" A dodged the attack watching a crater appear a few feet behind him, turning back to Naruto 'I would have never have thought he could use that jutsu at that type of level' A was getting serious.

Naruto made a few hand seals "This is where it ends, everything"

Soon the ground started to rumble, A turned to the area noticing fire coming out of the trees "What? How?" shouting he charges towards Naruto in a rage. In a split second Naruto blocked A's massive punch while his Kaze Armor cuts and negates A's lightning affinity "You use the lightning to stimulate your body, but I use the wind to make me lighter and faster" smirked Naruto. Stabbing A in the ribs, Naruto sucks his teeth seeing he didn't even go too deep 'Shit I got to retreat quick' kicking him in the face he backflips high in the air and landed in the crater.

Soon explosions was heard and A felt the ground underneath him tremble "No. Everything I work for can't be gone. I worked too hard for defeat to be a possibility for me." screaming he glares at Naruto. "I won't let you live and no one will ever know about this" Naruto smiled and activated his Kaze Armor as he jumps over Raikage again, missing him "With your speed you are basically having tunnel vision and if you can't dodge or move in the last second it leaves you open against me." seeing someone else who doesn't have a wind affinity will have a great problem against A but Naruto doesn't seeing he does have wind affinity.

As the two stood there Naruto shakes his head trying to buy time "Soon all the daimyos will know and the Lightning Daimyo is going to have a lot of political pressure put on him. The most I am looking for is that he closes the borders of the Land of Lightning" smiled Naruto. A hearing this knows that this if accomplished will weaken Kumo and the trade supplies that they have with some of the other nations will destroy what's left of it.

"It's over" spoke Naruto ,stopping his chakra around him as he turns his back on A while the whole area soon ignites in flames "NOOO!" roared A. Turning to Naruto he watches him slowly walk away while the whole area is being turned to ash "I won't let you run!" charging towards him "Die" within an inch Naruto poofed away shocking A.

"NOOOOO" A screamed into the heavens while the fire around him destroyed everything.

With Naruto

When he appeared in a different section of the forest he looks at Hinata and sighed in relief. Turning to Shiro he smiled "Everything is all set. Once we are inside the cave we can close it." Naruto nodded and thanked Kyofu but before he left "Can you cover our tracks?" asked Naruto. Kyofu took to the air while he used his wind affinity to hide all the footprints.

"Alright everyone quiet, we have some boats ready to take you back to Kiri. Others will be come with me back to Iwa. I have a friend who will meet with us in Yugakure no Sato" spoke Shiro. A group of girls ranging from thirteen to twenty all came forward while one girl with pupil-less pink eyes didn't "You are Naruto arent you? Why are you doing this? Why betray your village?" wondering what he is going to gain she heard of his name around Kumo many times.

Hinata hearing this turns to Naruto smirking "You weren't the only one that was stolen from their home. I was three years old at that time. My true name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." everyone hearing this soon whispers, Shiro hearing this let out a long sigh telling Naruto that wasn't a good idea "Why? You think they are going to try something. Kumo is right behind there so who will they choose? The son of the man who single-handedly stop an army of Iwa shinobi who is going to help them escape or the Kage who kidnapped them from their home? Who is the lesser of the two evils? My father's name that I carry or Raikage for his idea's and methods?" answered Naruto.

Everyone hearing this soon turned to the pupil-less pink eyes girl who is quiet. Many people whispered thinking how true that is while many think they are nuts to go back to Kumo regardless. They all turned to Naruto nodding their heads "Sorry"

Naruto waved his hand "For what? Saving all of you? Everyone here deserves to be free while I wished we could have freed more but I guess we got to let politicians and the hidden villages know what they are doing." giving Oonoki's granddaughter a scroll she raised an eyebrow asking what it is. Opening it her eyes widen seeing Kumo's secrets such as jutsu's, tactics, and shinobi power. Everyone turned to Naruto who shrugged his shoulders while Shiro started to move everyone down the cave.

"Come on. We can be at Yugakure no Sato in a few hours" spoke Shiro. Everyone nodded while Naruto unsealed a huge amount of clothes making many females happy to have something different to wear besides old clothes. "There are some shinobi outfits as well" spoke Naruto. Walking away he grabbed Hinata's hand and moves to the other side for the ladies to all get dressed. A lot of females all looked at Naruto smiling while the girls from Iwa have to give him credit for this escape thinking and changing their view on Konoha.

Back to Kumo Next morning

To say many people are shocked by what has happened in Kumo. Jonins were all checking the area, giving A the report while Yugito and Samui are slowly recovering from their experience. The Kin-Gin Force are still unable to move due to the drugs they have in their system, C told them what he saw making a lot of people angry that they were tricked.

But Omoi is the most shocked of them all "Naruto?" of all people was the one of did this. Bee told everyone the truth about Naruto to A's rage he wasn't happy that he of all people played him for a fool for the three years. "But he acted like he always did." spoke Omoi. Bee nodded telling Naruto is one of the best shinobi that Kumo trained and turned traitor on them.

"Regardless if he was born in Kumo or not but what he did to our home, village, and pride is something we aren't going to let him get away with" shouted one jonin from the back. Many other jonins nodded and screamed, while Darui sighed pointing out what Naruto did getting a lot of people's "Just a month ago he took us out in a kenjutsu tournament like it was nothing. You think any of us have a chance against him? I mean we might get lucky but still" just rereading the scroll that was left in his home before the house blow up.

A was angry and Mabui was crying because she lost the baby. But more problems came to A, blueprints for plans that were going to happen in a decade were all stolen, blueprints for weapon designs, machines,technology and more, all gone. Even the weapons of the Sage of Six Paths were gone and the heavenly transfer machine was damaged perhaps beyond repair 'And he managed to steal the jutsu I keep in my vault. Everything and I mean _everything_ is gone' gritting his teeth.

"A? A!" hearing a medical nin he turned to him wondering what's going on "I found some useful information. The doctor he used told me the Hyuga is pregnant with his child. She wanted to say more but she died from the blood loss" spoke the medic nin. A hearing this smirks thinking of revenge down the line, but trying back to his shinobi "Everyone take positions around Kumo. I am waiting for some people to come"

Wondering why the medic nin hasn't left he watches him swallow very hard giving A some test documents he looks at the nin thinking if this a joke. "No sir it's not. One of the clinics had the results. I need to test everyone's blood to see if they aren't contaminated themselves" not able to finish the sentence. A grabbed him by the throat wanting to know more.

"What happens if they are? All the lines carrying kekkei genkai, what happens to them and the ones who just started the pills?" gritted A. Many people were wondering what was going on and walked around A. The medic nin smiled telling him he needs to do some more testing "It probably was just one. I don't think he was able to switch _everyone's_ pills" the medic was having a hard time breathing.

Bee walked to A telling him to drop him "Come on it's probably one test. There is no way he could have swtiched all the pills that we are taking" spoke Bee. A for once in his life turns to Bee willing to listen "I hope so" telling everyone to go while he is waiting for some people to come to Kumo making many people wonder who.

Few Hours later

A was waiting inside what was left of the Raikage tower, turning to the two new arrivals "I usually don't employ outside help. But due to the nature of the situation I am going to employ your organization" watching the two men walking towards him with wearing cloaks with red clouds.

Outside Yugakure no Sato

Traveling all night Shiro is talking to Naruto while they come up with a plan "So we are going to travel through Yugakure no Sato. Then through Hi no Kuni I have a source that will give us supplies to make the trap back to Iwa. Hopefully Nekobaa that old cat is still good for my favors" Naruto nodded while many of the girls are happy to leave Kumo.

When they came to the exit of the cave they saw a small source of light "Yay" Mi ran towards the light, happy to see the beach "Well that was a walk, good time too." spoke Shiro. Naruto nodded and told him that Kumo won't send any anbu or hunter nin, which will probably expose their weakened state. Shiro hearing this nodded before turning to the females, many of them looking hungry.

Naruto took out a scroll and unsealed ration bars "Eat up. I know they have a funny taste but they will give you energy and fill you up. Also..." unsealing a huge amount of water bottles, he turns to Shiro who rolls his eyes knowing that's his water supply.

Many of the women are happy to hear this, Shiro watching this soon decided to get a head count. "You ok?" Naruto turned to Hinata smiling and nodding but also looked worry. "Ano if we do get back to Konoha, what do you think my parents are going to say?" holding herself. Naruto wrapped his arms around her kissing her nose "Nothing. I love you and if they try anything I will take the punishment, not you" smiled Naruto.

As the two look onto the sea Shiro comes up to him sighing "One hundred and eight slaves. Ranging from nine to sixteen years old or more" Suiren walked forward telling Naruto that some need medical attention "I need some bandages-" before she can finish Naruto took out a scroll making her raise an eyebrow "I assume you are prepared for almost everything" spoke Suiren.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "I am known as Yoko in the bingo books. I am usually prepared to fight against a whole nation if the matter calls for it. My last mission didn't end too well but I managed to gather some information on the other hidden villages. Konoha right now is going to have Tsunade Senju as the Godaime Hokage. Reasons are unknown but from what I heard the Gama Sennin was sent to bring her back to Konoha while the current hokage was hospitalized for a month. Iwa right now is training for their turn after the chunin exams in Konoha. Kiri is still suffering a civil war and Suna had a lot of its resources, budget, and missions sent to Konoha" everyone listening to the seriousness of his voice wonders how much they missed. "But..."

Shiro hearing this turns to him "Oto. The new small hidden village from the Land of Rice. I heard rumors about Orochimaru being there and I wonder what's going to happen in the chunin exams in Konoha" Naruto hearing this nodded. But smiling he places his hand on his katana and smiled "Time. We've just got to wait" taking his blade out he slashes a rocky peak near him.

Suiren rolled her eyes "Thank you" taking the peak she is going to use the plant on it to make some adhesive bandages.

Yugakure no Sato

When they got inside the village Naruto and Hinata changed into something more fit to be shinobi attire. Not wearing the kimono any more she is wearing a dark purple pants with mesh armor sewed in. Wearing a mesh shirt but over it a light purple short sleeve shirt and to finish the outfit off a dark purple jacket with a hood.

Naruto walked out wearing his anbu blank pants, patted armor plate shirt, and black zipped jacket that is half way up. "Better?" Hinata nodded loving his new outfit kissing Naruto on the lips "Thank you Naruto-kun. I will also be careful as well" smiling she is going to stick to the shadows. When they came across to Shiro he noticed a men with a beard "Naruto. Good timing, this is my friend. His name is Roshi he is-"

"A jinchuuriki like me" answered Naruto.

Roshi raised an eyebrow "So who do you carry?"

Naruto decided to humor him "Kurama. You?"

Roshi hearing this nods "Son Goku"

With both jinchuuriki's smiling Shiro felt nervous for some odd reason "Guys. Come on I know it would be bad if you guys duke it out right now" both jinchuuriki seeing each other smirked. Roshi turned to a girl who he thought died "Kurotsuchi? Is that you?" watching the girl nod he is shocked to see Oonoki's granddaughter alive.

"Hai. I am alive and if it wasn't for Naruto-san I wouldn't be here" spoke Kurotsuchi. Roshi hearing the name turns back to Naruto, looking at his blonde hair and blue eyes his eyes widened but his body kept a relaxed composure. He heard from spies around the nation that the Yondaime had a son but later on heard he was kidnaped with the Hyuga heiress. "I fought against your father in the previous war. Ironic that you saved the Sandaime Tsuchikage's granddaughter" Naruto rolled his eyes saying he could have left everyone back there but didn't.

Shiro threw his hands in the air "Let's go. I have everything ready and Naruto your boat is going to stop at Nami. But it's going to take at least two weeks to get there. They are going to navigate around the islands there" Naruto hearing this nods knowing two weeks is nothing and soon they will be back in Konoha by the third week.

"Well good luck" spoke Naruto. Everyone nodded while some bowed and thanked Naruto for their help. Roshi told Naruto once he is back in Iwa he will try to convince Oonoki to make a treaty with Konoha. "Good. Also I gave Kurotsuchi-san a scroll on Kumo secrets" Roshi hearing this nods and also bows for saving the granddaughter of Oonoki.

"Let's go Hinata-chan. I will give you some training tips once we are on the boat" smiled Naruto.

Hinata hearing this smiles "Not too much please" holding her stomach, Naruto picked her up bridal style and ran to the boat to head back home.

And cut. Hopefully next chapter we will have some more action. I didn't want to make Naruto too strong against A, besides Naruto isn't able to fight against him in his current level against A in full power. Even with Kyuubi's chakra under his control I still didn't want to make the fight too easy for naruto.

Also what I did that future generations will feel, yeah kind of sucks. No more little ninjas for Kumo.


	6. Back to Konoha

I do not own Naruto

No Flames

Rixxell Stryfe: I took some of the stuff but didn't want to make too much change into the chapter. Sasuke is still going to be the same arrogant brat who thinks he is very important in Konoha. Remember the civilian council felt sorry for the Uchiha clan while he has his mother who I will be revealing more of in this chap.

Nami no Kuni two weeks from the escape of Kumo.

Naruto and Hinata were getting off the boat while talking to the captain "So this Tazuna guy is the person we need to find. He can get us out of here and back to Hi no Kuni hoping that he finished his bridge." repeated Naruto. The captain nodded and told him that he has been building a bridge for some time so Gato's reign on the nation can finally stop. "Gotcha. Well this is where we get off. Good luck everyone" many people waved goodbye while Hinata smiled.

Turning to the captain he tells Naruto what's going on. "Well good luck, we are going to leave the next day towards the Sea Country. A lot of people still don't want to go back to Kiri due to the bloodline purge and I know a friend there that can give them work" spoke the captain. Naruto nodded wishing everyone good luck while many women thanked Naruto and Hinata for their kindness. One girl from the Houzuki clan bowed to Naruto thanking him for saving them so they can have a life.

Bowing to them Naruto smiled at Hinata "Feeling ok?" asked Naruto. Hinata nodded while she has some of the first pregnancy symptoms "Ano. It's just the doctor told me I was four weeks pregnant two weeks ago. I am just curious what Kyuubi said is true about a male jinchuuriki" Naruto hearing this understands what she is talking about. Kyuubi told them what happened to Naruto's mother during her ten month pregnancy seeing that a female jinchuuriki has that while a male they all assume is the opposite of the nine month pregnancy.

"Let's go" said Naruto while Hinata nodded.

When they found the house down the road Naruto noticed something very wrong, placing his fox anbu mask on, Hinata did the same thing but it was that of a female fox. "Hinata tell me what you see around you" looking around he doesn't see anyone out on the streets. No children, adults, the homes all closed locked up tight, not even animals around the area. Hinata activated her byakugan and looks around the area.

Telling Naruto what she sees "They are all inside their homes hiding by the looks of it" spoke Hinata. Naruto hearing this wonders what's going on "Stay close" Hinata nodded and kept close to Naruto. Coming closer to the house they notice a woman with black hair holding a boy wearing a hat "Please don't hurt us" holding her son very close, Naruto noticed the mercenaries walking towards them.

"Hinata-chan take them out" spoke Naruto.

Hinata with her byakugan aimed at the two mercenaries vitals throwing senbon killing them on the spot. As they walk towards the woman and child "You're fine, they aren't going to hurt you. Good shot Hinata-chan" The woman turned to Naruto smiling "Are you from Konoha? Your team is on the bridge" Naruto hearing this turns to Hinata telling him what she sees "I see three adults over the age of twenty-five and four teenagers, ages vary from twelve to fifteen from my estimate. There's a battle going on and the team with the three young teenagers aren't doing good" spoke Hinata.

Naruto hearing this nodded, biting his finger he smeared the blood on his summoning tattoo that is located on his wrist "Kinto watch these guys. Use lethal force if needed to keep them safe" a small orange kit appeared on the ground and let out a yawn "Sure" Hinata giggled loving Kinto's positive attitude "Hinata-chan let's go but stay close to me. If something happens get to Konoha and raise our child"

Hinata hearing this shook her head "Nothing will happen. We will face this together". Hearing a snort Naruto turned to the small boy saying he should run "I don't run from my problems, I make a plan and deal with it. I live my life and if it costs my life so my loved ones can live then it's worth it" Naruto walked towards the battlefield while Hinata stayed close to him.

Inari hearing this thinks on what he said while nodding.

Bridge

Team Seven known as part of the Rookie Nine who graduated from Konoha and became a team. Their sensei is Kakashi Hatake, known as Copycat Kakashi or Sharingan Kakashi. When they took this mission it was a low C rank mission to escort a bridge builder back home but not all information was given to them. Mission was bumped to A rank while asking Konoha for assistance which they still haven't gotten.

"So tell me Kakashi how does it feel to know I found out your trick?" spoke Zabuza. Kakashi with a kunai in his hand was trying to push back on the Kubikiribōchō while Zabuza smiled beind the mask. Kicking Kakashi in the sides he sent him skidding across the bridge "It's over" charging towards him he brings his Kubikiribōchō down "Clang".

Zabuza was looking at the anbu wearing a kitsune mask while wearing all black "Heh back up I assume?" feeling something coming from the Kubikiribōchō he notices his blade started to crack "What?" shocked to see this he looks at the young anbu "Who are you?" Noticing both hands on the katana handle Naruto adds more chakra to the katana making a whistling sound "Name is Yoko".

Pushing the Kubikiribōchō away from him he stabs his blade in the ground making a few hand seals "Futon Great Breakthrough Jutsu" aiming at Zabuza he sent the missing nin from Kiri flying away from him. Kakashi heard the name 'He's from Kumo. He is a long way from home' getting up he turned his sight back to Zabuza "I will take care of him. Help your team, it seems the girl with the Hyoton ability is giving them trouble. Strange, I think there was another with that ability on the boat" walking towards Zabuza.

He brushed himself off while glaring at the newcomer "Yoko. I've heard of you, B rank nin from Kumo, caused a lot of problems to Cresent Moon Nation. But those are just rumors sending you to take out a whole nation" bring his Kubikiribōchō back up. He noticed the katana he is using give out a faint red glow 'Maybe not' turning to the ice dome "Haku. Get here and give me a hand. If the rumors are true about him he is going to kill us"

Hearing a chuckle Naruto turns to Zabuza "Now you know who I am and besides that incident at the HaHa island was me". Kakashi hearing this flinches turning to the anbu wearing the fox mask "That was you? But you nearly sank the whole port with a manmade tsunami?" Zabuza hearing this let his Kubikiribōchō drop on the ground thinking that was merely rumors.

"They aren't. Let's just say usually I'm ready to fight off against a whole village if the time calls for it." spoke Naruto. Getting into a stance he noticed a girl wearing a kimono "So you also have the Hyoton abilty. Fought against someone in Kumo with one but he died on a mission while some of the clan members made their escape from Kumo heading towards the Sea Country. It's still not too late to join them they are at the port" spoke Naruto.

Noticing a group of genin appear around Kakashi he turns his sight on the girl in front of him with the hyoton ability "I'm afraid I am the last of my clan. Due to Kiri's bloodline purge I had to escape" Naruto hearing this let out a chuckle knowing she isn't going to believe him "It's your lost" getting into a stance he charged towards Zabuza while he blocked with Kubikiribōchō 'He's quick' thought Zabuza.

Haku aimed at Narto throwing some senbons while some senbon from the other side knocked her own off course "You aren't alone" spoke Haku. Naruto performed a few hand seals and slammed his palm on the ground "Pressure Damage" a surge of wind blows from him making everyone cover their eyes. Naruto took advantage of that and charged towards Zabuza "Kaze Crush" moving his whole arm forward his hand together made a knife he aimed at Zabuza's chest.

"What?" said Naruto. As he was a few inches away from Zabuza a wall of ice appeared "Kaze Crush" adding more chakra his whole hand slammed right into the ice mirror shocking Haku and Zabuza that he shattered it. Naruto turned to them and smiled "Time to sleep". Wondering what they mean Zabuza and Haku removed a few senbon from their chests "Clever. You made us think you were going to attack us directly while your partner got us when we regrouped" spoke Zabuza.

Haku felt dizzy and fell to the ground and soon started to snore, Zabuza is shaking his head turning to Kakashi "He wins. We aren't going after the bridge builder" falling on one knee, Kakashi nodded and turned to Tazuna who is relieved. Before he can say anything everyone heard clapping and turned to a short man who is wearing sunglasses and a suit.

"A demon falling to a fox? Pathetic. I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance." Naruto took out a book and looked at the short man knowing he has seen his face before. "Gato, known as the shipping tycoon. Rumors suggest he is using his shipping to run a illegal business transporting goods across the nations, if found bring him back alive" read Naruto. Seeing that Kumo recruited business to their hidden village to give them more of a edge while blackmailing or giving them protection as a form of payment.

Everyone wondered where did the young anbu come from. Turning to Gato who seems nervous he turns to the mercenaries "Kill them" before some of them can take a step senbon soon started to rain down killing them. Naruto charged towards with his katana killing some of the mercenaries down in one or two swings "So tell me Gato, you are the reason why this nation is in this mess?" walking towards them.

The mercenaries all dropped down on the ground while he walked 'Hinata-chan keep them coming, but also watch your back' speaking through the link. Hinata used her byakugan killing the mercenaries while Naruto casually walked towards Gato. "No! Stay back! Please". Pleading, Kakashi appeared in front of the young anbu making him stop dead in his tracks.

"Enough, you proved your point. We won't allow you to take him back to Kumo" spoke Kakashi. Hearing chuckling coming from the anbu who pointed out he never said anything about him returning to Kumo "On the contrary I just read what he does. My partner has already taken care of him. Did you wonder why he fell on the ground when no one even touched him?" Kakashi hearing this turns to Gato seeing the senbon sticking out of his knees.

"Poison. He will be dead in a few momnets" smiling behind the anbu mask he began to walk towards Zabuza who is trying to stay awake "Tell Haku she has family at the port who escaped the bloodline purge" Zabuza hearing this slowly nods wondering what else does he have 'He's good and the rumors of him working alone is also true. His style is completely different when working with someone else' thought Zubzua.

"Kakashi-sensei are we going to let him go? I mean he just killed all those people and interfered with our mission" said Sakura. Kakashi hearing her let out a sigh while Sasuke let out a snort catching everyone's attention "I say we take him back to Konoha and have him punished for ruining our mission. I basically had the girl tired out and ready to kill her when he shows up and ruins everything for me" glaring at him with his newly activated sharingan 'With this I am one step closer to killing Itachi and showing all of Konoha we are still number one'

Naruto hearing this let out a chuckle and disappeared in a blur while having his katana lined up with the genin team's necks "If I was a threat to any of you I would had already killed you three while you were bickering about what to do about me." turning his blade sideways showing the red glint shine. "Interesting blade. I've never seen anything like that before" spoke Sai. Naruto hearing this pressed the blade closer to their necks while Kakashi let out a sigh seeing how serious this anbu is. "Enough Yoko. I thank you for your assistance but I don't know if we can give you a form of payment"

Walking away from the genins "Not interested in payment. I'm interested in going to Konoha for asylum and perhaps to start my family there" spoke Naruto. Kakashi hearing this raised an eyebrow wondering why an anbu would want asylum from another village.

"Like Konoha will let you in. I mean you ruined our mission and my kaasan is on the civilian council. I will make sure your request is denied" spoke Sakura, as if no one in Konoha could do anything with her or her mother's permission. Hearing more chuckling coming from the anbu he turned to Sakura telling her it won't matter after he is done. Turning to Sasuke he smiles behind the mask telling him things are going to change a lot around Konoha when he comes back.

"Yeah right, like some anbu from another village can say anything to me. I am an Uchiha. My clan are the elites of the village. What's one anbu going to do to me?" spoke Sasuke arrogantly, as if he was more indestructible that a cockroach.

Naruto just chuckled shaking his head before he turned to Kakashi "His arrogance will get him killed and your team may get dragged down with him if you don't remind him he is not invincible." walking towards the village he noticed Hinata appear "What's wrong?" asked Naruto. Kakashi and his team raised eyebrows wondering where did the kunoichi come from all of the sudden "Trouble. Two figures, one with chakra that looks too big to be normal while the other has chakra reserves of a kage" spoke Hinata. Naruto turned to the location and felt the huge negative emotions coming there while Sasuke was glaring at Naruto making him angry that he is ignoring him.

"This isn't good, I want you to leave" spoke Naruto. Hinata shook her head standing next to Naruto "We can beat them together" said Hinata. Naruto nodded and turned to the location making a few clones appear, making Kakashi raise an eyebrow 'How does he know the kage bunshin no jutsu?' Sakura was wondering what was going on and turns to Kakashi asking if they are going to leave.

"You should because this is where the real fight starts" spoke Naruto.

Zabuza wondered what was going on knowing one of the chakra signatures that were coming "Him. Kisame Hoshigaki, the tailed beast without a tail" as the figures soon passed the shadows walking on the bridge towards them. Team Seven, or to be more specific Sasuke, was shocked to see one person that they never would have thought to see on a mission or all the way out here.

"Akatsuki" said Naruto. "I assume Raikage hired you to retrieve me did he not?" taking out his blade he got into a stance while Hinata used her byakugan to look around the area. 'Naruto-kun that blade of his... it's weird. It's like it's almost alive' spoke Hinata through their mental link. Naruto turned to Zabuza asking for information on Kisame.

"A lot. His blade is Samehada which is known to eat up chakra while giving him chakra that was stolen." Zabuza wanted to talk more but passed out due to the senbon coated in sleeping liquid.

Itachi looked around and noticed someone he hasn't seen in many years "Sasuke. It's been a while, I heard that Kaasan is alive". Watching his little brother he noticed that he finally awoken his sharingan but is also disappointed to see only one tomoe activated. "You still haven't achieved my level haven't you Sasuke?" Kakashi appeared in front of his team mainly Sasuke seeing that his temper is about to get the better of him.

"Itachi come on we have a mission to bring those two back to Kumo. For what he did to Kumo I'm not surprised the Raikage placed such a huge bounty on his head" smiled Kisame. Ripping some of the cloth off his blade showing some of its spiky form, Naruto slowly moved his right foot "Now" charging towards them he disappears in a blur while Hinata threw some poisoned senbon at them.

Itachi blocked with a kunai while Kisame used his samehada blocking the senbon "Futon Pressure Damage" aiming at the missing nin. He lands on the ground activating his Kaze Armor. Itachi watching this performed a few hand seals "Katon Grand Fireball Jutsu" aiming at Naruto who is still charging toward hims.

Pumping chakra through his katana "Kaze No Katta" slashing to the side a gust of sharp wind flys towards the fireball cutting it in half while making both halves grow in size. Kisame used samehada to block the blade while Naruto cursed 'Shit, eating my chakra. He won't be easy to beat' dodging the punch he jumped up and kneed Kisame in the face making him stumble back.

Itachi was dodging the senbon while he appeared in front of Naruto sending a devastating kick to his ribs. "Naruto-kun!" shouted Hinata.

Kakashi heard the name and literally froze before he turned to the anbu and saw the broken mask 'Naruto? Is it really him?' looking at the blonde hair, blue eyes, and the whisker marks on his face "Naruto?" shocked to see him. Team Seven is wondering if he knows the anbu while Sasuke is getting angry seeing this might be his only chance to kill Itachi and to him someone else, this no-name anbu (as far as he's concerned at least) comes out of nowhere fighting against him and barely standing against him while Sasuke hated to admit he isn't strong enough yet to fight Itachi and get out alive.

When Naruto got up he started to chuckle "It's been a long time since I saw a Konoha shinobi. You can say a lot has happened in the past nine years. Kidnapped from Konoha while people plotted against the Hyuga clan and the Hokage just to name one part of it" taking off what's left of his mask before he throws it towards Itachi who dodged easily.

Kakashi hearing this is shocked "Kidnapped? But how? Why?" wondering how that is even possible. The Hokage went through a full investigation to find out what happened that night while the Uchiha clan looked as they were the culprit of the conspiracy.

Naruto walked towards Kisame and Itachi while Hinata took off her mask shocking Kakashi even more. Itachi kept a relaxed composure knowing it was his father who had something to do with the kidnapping. Watching Naruto he is engulfed in a yellow or gold chakra outline all over his body "Raikage still didn't get the idea did he? Can't say I'm surprised. Well this time I will make sure Raikage thinks twice to send missing nin against us EVER AGAIN!"

Everyone watched as he extends his rigth arm over while two chakra arms began to move over his hand. Kakashi watching this thinks he is making the rasengan while Kisame paled seeing that he is doing. "Itachi, I've seen this jutsu before" thinking back at one time the Yondaime Mizukage lost control and obliterated a whole village to nothing.

Sasuke took advantage of this confusion and charged towards his brother with a kunai "Die!" Naruto watching this sucks his teeth while Itachi caught his brother's wrist before the kunai came in contact with his body. He snapped Sasuke's wrist making him scream in pain "Still not strong enough. You don't have enough hate" spoke Itachi.

Before he can finish he turned to Naruto who snorted "Hate? He doesn't have enough? I can see from your posture and eyes you barely have any hate in you at all while he has more. Tell me Itachi why do you want him to hate you? For something you did? Or to seek forgiveness for something you did? Tell me, does he knows the truth of what his clan did? Especially your father?" as the chakra arms finished he aimed at Itachi while Kisame quickly left.

Itachi gritted his teeth activating Susanoo around him throwing Sasuke away. With his whole body covered and Susanoo taking most of the area while standing very high. Naruto raised an eyebrow wondering what will this accomplish **"Kit if you shoot him at this close of a range you, your mate, and everyone will be dead."** Naruto agreed with Kyuubi but didn't say where he is going to shoot him aiming up "Bijudama" everyone watched the black stream of chakra hitting Susanoo in the top of the head and neck.

Everyone shielded their eyes while Itachi's Susanoo started to break apart shocking the older Uchiha.

"Incredible" said Kakashi.

Sasuke watching this got mad seeing a nobody as he thinks have all this power and is fighting against Itachi "It should me to kill him! No one but me is strong enough to kill him!" shouting out loud as if saying it will make it true.

Soon the black stream of chakra started to faze while Naruto stood there panting, turning to Itachi he is on his knees panting as well. "Amazing. It seems we will return to Kumo empty-handed" Itachi left in a shunshin of crows.

Tazuna the bridge builder is looking at the damage "It's going to take me at least a week to get that repaired. But at least with Gato gone my workers won't be so afraid anymore" Kakashi nodded, having never seen so much destruction in his life.

Naruto casually walked towards Hinata seeing she is alright "I guess I went a little overboard on that" Hinata giggled saying he did what needed to be done "But you don't think they are coming for us again do you?" asked Hinata. Naruto didn't know what to say, while knowing what he did to Kumo, Raikage sending outside help indicated he doesn't want anyone to know their weakened position.

Kakashi cleared his throat getting their attention "How do I know you really are Naruto and Hinata?" Sakura hearing the names knows them from someplace but can't seem to remember anything specific. Sai was giving out a smile which made Naruto raise an eyebrow since he felt nothing from him, negative or positive. Sasuke just glared at them for ruining his chance to avenge his clan. "Again how do I know you are Naruto and Hinata? You look like them but how do I know you really are them?" spoke Kakashi again.

Naruto turned to Hinata while listening to Kyuubi. Walking towards Kakashi "I will tell you a few things but only in private". Kakashi raised an eyebrow while Naruto whispered a few things to him "My kaasan was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, the second container of Kyuubi no Kitsune. Kyuubi tells me of one memory that he remembers from kaasan seeing you kiss a girl name Rin in the hot springs naked when you became a jonin." whispered Naruto.

Kakashi hearing this fell back on the ground shocked that Kushina saw that "Naruto, it's really you". Naruto nodded and decided to humor Kakashi even more making Hinata giggle "Inu-kun" smiled Hinata. Kakashi hearing this smiled underenath his mask shocked to see the two three year olds that were always together in the past are here together still now.

"Where do we even start?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto hearing this turned to his team "Private, away from the civilian council daughter, the guy with no emotions that probably works for Danzou, and the Uchiha that is most likely going to get you and your team killed" spoke Naruto. Each of the genin minus Sai who smiled got anime tick marks wondering who is he.

"Agreed. Hinata-san it's good to see you. Hopefully everything can be explained" smiled Kakashi. Turning to Tazuna he asked to use his house for a few days to gather what's going on. Naruto hearing the name told him what happened back at his house shocking him "Don't worry. We arrived on time to save them" spoke Naruto. Kakashi hearing this smiled seeing that Naruto still hasn't changed from helping and protecting people.

Remembering what he did to one elder from the Hyuga clan. Kakashi got a stern talking for teaching Naruto to use a chakra-enhanced kick that paralyzed an elder from the Hyuga clan.

Tazuna's home.

In the living room, Naruto sealed the area up while Kakashi listened to what happened over the past decade since they were kidnapped. To say he is shocked by what has happened, he would never suspect so many people were involved in the kidnapping of them. Wanting to believe him he tells Naruto it won't be easy to convince the government of Konoha without proof. Hinata nodded knowing how much Naruto has gathered over the years seeing it was a great feat they accomplished.

"What makes you think I don't? Kumo has been gathering information on_ all_ the hidden villages activities, past present and future. Whatever skeletons that a hidden village has, Kumo probably knows it as well. From one report A the Raikage was watching Danzou's activities some years ago when he was allying himself with Hanzo the Salamander. From what the report said he wanted Hanzo's support so he can become Hokage of Konoha." spoke Naruto. Taking out a few scrolls he gave them to Kakashi. Seeing the official stamp dating back from the Sandaime Raikage's time but also the current Raikage.

Kakashi for one is stunned that Naruto has all this type of evidence on the Raikage. "But what about some people in Konoha? You make it sound like it was an inside job?" Naruto smiled saying he is going to save that for last at the meeting they are going to have when they return back to Konoha. Hinata activated her byakugan noticing the pale boy drawing something while the drawing came to life and flew away.

"Naruto-kun, Inu-kun" getting their attention she tells them what she saw making Hiruzen suspicions about Danzou true. Kakashi told them when the teams were made making Hiruzen suspicious about Danzou's interference with Konoha's affairs.

"Well with all the evidence I have it should be an easy conviction on the ones responsible" spoke Naruto. Kakashi hearing this let out a sigh and hopes so, telling Naruto how much the civilian council has gained power over the years with the elders. "The hokage is almost a figurehead, mostly there to be a shield for themselves." answered Naruto making Kakashi nod seeing he understands the situation.

But one thing made Kakashi worry, watching Naruto he is all too relaxed like he has this already planned out. Hearing banging they turned to the door "What's going on in there Kakashi-sensei? Who are they?" shouted Sakura. Naruto shook his head "One thing I am happy about is I didn't go to the academy with her. I think I would have gone insane or probably have killed her" Hinata hearing this agreed with Naruto completely.

Kakashi on the other hand can easily picture that happening "Well we should be back in Konoha in a week. So in the meantime we can relax while you come up with a plan. I can see what level you two are at if you want." Naruto hearing this shrugged his shoulders but is worried for Hinata. "Something wrong?" hearing more banging, Naruto got a tick mark.

"Give me a second" walking towards the dooor "Hinata-chan, where?" Hinata activated her byakugan and told Naruto where to hit through the link. Kakashi watched Naruto take his katana out and stabbed the door in a few places "Shut up civilian, this is shinobi and clan matters" Kakashi watching this raised an eyebrow.

Sakura on the other side of the door lost her bodily functions when the katana was an inch away from her head and other body parts.

"Now back to business" replied Naruto. "At Kumo I was ranked as a B rank nin when I worked as an anbu. But when I didn't I was a jonin status due to my jinchuuriki status" Kakashi hearing this raised an eyebrow while he looked at the bingo book reading Naruto's skills and information. "Hinata-chan on the other hand is slowly becoming a shinobi, but it's slow because she was raised originally to be a slave at Kumo" putting his hand up before Kakashi said anything more.

Hinata nodded and told her life when she was there "But it got better when Naruto-kun saw me. He picked me while I was a slave but he never once treated me as a slave but more like a friend and... well, mate now" blushed Hinata.

Kakashi hearing this raised an eyebrow while Naruto explained about a few things. "Wait you are to tell me you gained control of Kyuubi?" shocked to hear this. Naruto nodded telling him he gained some of Kyuubi's chakra "But I need the key to fully unlock it. I mean I pulled some of his chakra out of him while I use it. Without the key I can't fully use his chakra. I did come up with a dual Shishō Fūin but it only works by opening a crack in the seal" nothing major will happen but without the right key only little can help.

"Ok and the mate thing?" asked Kakashi wondering what did she mean by that. Naruto showed his neck while Hinata did the same thing. Both of them took turns explaining while Kakashi heard of the breeding program that Kumo has been doing. "What?" interrupted Kakashi. Naruto put his hand up telling Kakashi he will give the hokage the full report. Kakashi nodded while Hinata told him what the medic nin wanted from her and Naruto. "While Raikage was the one who came up with the whole thing" said Hinata, venom in her voice.

"Wait, you are to tell me Kumo gave you pills so this would happen? So when she got pregnant you two would have raised the child while repeating the whole process again?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto nodded and told him that Kyuubi had to slowly break down the pills so it can affect his system "If they didn't they would have given me a stronger dosage" replied Naruto. Kakashi hearing this turns to Hinata "So what happen to Hinata-san? Did she also take the pills?" Hinata nodded and told Kakashi she had to or she would have been traded to another person that would 'take care' of her.

"If that would happen I wouldn't be pregnant with Naruto-kun's child" smiled Hinata. When Kakashi heard this his visble eye widened "You're pregnant?" jumping from his seat. Naruto raised an eyebrow wondering what is that all about "Hai. If me and Naruto-kun didn't have sex I would had someone elses child and Naruto-kun and I love each other too much to even consider going along with that." spoke Hinata.

Kakashi hearing this understands the position they were in "So they kidnapped you due to the byakugan while Naruto being a jinchuuriki. So over the past decade Kumo has been kidnapping kekkei genkai carriers while trying to increase those numbers". Kakashi hearing all this feels sick to his stomach, he would never have think a hidden village like Kumo would do such a thing.

"Hinata how far along are you?" asked Kakashi. Both of them hearing this told Kakashi what they plus Kyuubi came up with, "Well my kaasan had a ten month pregnancy. When we found she is four weeks pregnant and due to that I am a male jinchuuriki one month is two meaning she will only have a four month term" answered Naruto. Kakashi hearing this let out a chuckle telling them that his wife would be jealous of Hinata.

"You're married?" said Hinata happy to hear this.

Kakashi nodded and told them after their kidnapping he went through a depression "I could have barely function. Hiashi-sama and Hitomi-sama helped me out while they themselves tried to get over it. I saw Hitomi-sama work herself almost to death while Hiashi-sama never stopped sending his clan to find you two. It was Kurenai Yuhi who helped me out. She talked to me, visited me while I was down. One time she didn't come while I overheard she was sent on an A rank mission that turned to S. Her and a few other were outnumbered while Konoha couldn't afford to send anyone to help. So I went after her team and when I got there I heard what happened and stopped the bandits. When we returned I told Kurenai how I felt and ever since that time at the River Country we dated but I proposed to her a few years ago. Now she is five months pregnant with a boy" smiled Kakashi.

Naruto hearing this let out a chuckle seeing that if they weren't never kidnapped none of that would have happened. "I guess a negative event can turn to a positive event down the line" said Naruto. Kakashi hearing this agreed with what Naruto said seeing how things turned out. Asking about Hinata's skill level Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow "Well from all chakra control she has been doing, I'd rank her as a low chunin with low jonin chakra control. Her skills with senbon are very high while I showed her a few taijutsu that works well while she learned some juken that Kumo had on file. Her affinity is water which is very high. Her chakra reserves are ranked them as low kage right now since slaves weren't allowed to use chakra. But since she had the byakugan they wanted to know everything or as much as possible from the doujutsu" asnwered Naruto.

Kakashi listening to Naruto sees he takes this very seriously seeing how young he is "I see and from what I saw of you I would rank you as high jonin or perhaps high anbu" answered Kakashi. Before Naruto can speak the banging started again on the door "Kakashi-sensei open up NOW!" Sasuke shouted behind the door while Naruto got a tick mark. Turning to Hinata she let out a sigh while activating her byakugan.

Kakashi watched Naruto again walk to the door with the katana in his hand, stabbing the door six maybe eight times that Kakashi counted. "Shinobi matters and clan affairs. This doesn't involve you so stay out!" shouted Naruto.

On the other side of the door Sasuke looked at the ground to see some of his hair while touching some of the bald spots on his head. Getting angry he kicked the door open seeing them all talk. Hinata threw some senbon at him making him wince in pain "How dare you Hyuga! Who do you-?" falling on the ground Sasuke soon started to snore.

Kakashi turned to Hinata who was blushing while Naruto chuckled telling him that she is also learning some medical ninjutsu "She is great with poisons, paralyzing liquids, and a few other nifty tricks" spoke Naruto. Kakashi hearing this raised an eyebrow "Mid chunin level now hearing all that" getting a chuckle from Naruto and a giggle from Hinata.

All three of them nod and went to check on Zabuza and Haku.

One week Later

When they were leaving Nami, Haku thanked Naruto for finding the family she thought she had lost while Naruto said he will keep in touch. Zabuza learned a few things from Haku and the people that were once slaved in Kumo. Tazuna and his family thanked Naruto for helping and saving them in their time of need, while the bridge got repaired much quicker with the extra supplies Naruto gave them. Tazuna was able to finish the bridge with Naruto's help due to the clone army he created. Within a week they were leaving and Tazuna named the Bridge of Naruto and Hinata after the two who appeared and saved Nami in their time of need.

As they left they continued to make the walk towards Konoha while Sakura and Sasuke wondered where did the Hyuga come from and who the blonde boy really is? Sai just kept smiling making small questions while he made a comment about Naruto's penis size which pissed Naruto enough that he sent Sai flying towards a few trees. In the end the drawing boy woke up with two broken ribs, one cracked rib, black eye, and a kidney missing?

Kakashi told his team that Naruto and Hinata have been on a triple S rank mission for Konoha for some time. It was coincidence that they appeared at Nami giving them a hand. Sasuke snorted and didn't buy that, thinking why would they send some clanless shinobi and a Hyuga while he boasted saying they should have sent him.

Sakura nodded making sure her mother will know the 'truth', i.e whatever Sakura wanted to believe was true.

Sai on the other hand stayed behind Sasuke. Even if lacking in social interaction know-how, he at least learned these two were not ones to anger on purpose now. Too bad the same couldn't be said for his teammates.

Few minutes away from Konoha.

Naruto, who has been talking to Hinata through the link, didn't like what he heard "So he has been sending some type of message?" Thinking if it's Danzou he read about, his idea about some shinobi going through some mental training to wipe all of their emotions. Seeing how Sai is he knows what he read is true and with some of the evidence he got on that old war hawk he knows Danzou is one person that opposed the Hokage many times, even the Daimyo as well.

"Hai. Naruto-kun a few nights ago he sent a message while he sent another one last night" replied Hinata through the link. Wondering what will happen once they arrive at the gates. Naruto slowed down and looked at Kakashi who raised an eyebrow "Alright team, rest. We need to report to the Hokage and I don't want anyone tired or cranky" turning his sights on Sasuke he let out a 'Hphm'.

"Kakashi-san a word alone. I must inform you about our mission, away from the uninvolved." spoke Naruto. Kakashi nodded while Hinata went with them "Ano we have a problem Kakashi-san" said Hinata. Explaining what she has seen in the past couple of days, Kakashi let out a sigh and wonders what they are going to do.

"Do you know any entrances besides the gates?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi hearing this nods knowing one or two locations that the anbu use since having them walk right into Konoha isn't a good idea "I do. But if you use a henge everyone will know you're using it. And that's bound to get you noticed faster than the direct way in." getting a idea he did a few handseals and summoned a dog with a bandanna. Naruto raised an eyebrow while Hinata giggled at the cute inu.

"Kakashi you summoned me?" spoke Pakkun.

"Yes. I need you to get Kurenai-chan to meet me at the old Anbu entrance I used. I need her talent" spoke Kakashi. Naruto looked up Kurenai's name a week ago and learned he married the genjutsu mistress of Konoha. Pakkun nodded while he made his way towards the location "That problem's solved, but what about my team?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto smiled and created a kage bunshin while Hinata did the same thing as well making the jonin confused "Ano. Naruto-kun taught me the jutsu while we were on the boat" Kakashi hearing this made a clone as well "My clone will show you the way while he will tell Kurenai-chan what is happening and take you to the Hokage." said Kakashi.

Naruto nodded and asked if it was ok with Kakashi "Yes. I will buy you two as much time I can so you can speak to the Hokage before my team tries to slander you. Naruto be warned, you have to tell Tsunade and Hiruzen everything that has happened". Naruto hearing the serious voice coming from Kakashi nods and hopes everything will be fine once he gets back home to Konoha.

As Naruto and Hinata leave with Kakashi's clone he turned to their clones asking how things are going to go.

With Naruto

Continuing jumping from tree to tree Kakashi's clone who landed soon started to walk towards a tree. Pushing the branch down the tree opened up showing a staircase going down. Following him Naruto and Hinata stayed close while they came to a room with a few Anbu masks. Naruto took one and gave one to Hinata to wear "Come on. Kurenai-chan should be here already" spoke the clone.

When they got to the end of the staircase Naruto noticed a lot of anbu walking around "Kakashi-kun" hearing a feminine voice. They turned to See Kurenai with a buldging stomach "I got your message from Pakkun. What's going on?" Kakashi told her a few things while she turned to the children that are with him, shocked to hear this "I am almost out of chakra. I need you to take them to the Hokage tower" asked Kakashi.

Kurenai nodded and smiled at the two "Kurenai Hatake" bowing. Both of them bowed as well "Forgive us while we can't give our names. But I will properly introduce ourselves when the times comes" spoke Naruto. Kurenai smiled and told Naruto it was quite alright, while Kakashi's clone tells them the original will buy more time for them. Kurenai nodded and kissed the clone before it poofed away "Come. I will help you see the Hokage" smiled Kurenai.

Both Naruto and Hinata nodded.

Konoha.

Naruto was looking around while Hinata is doing the same 'Well some thing have changed' said Naruto. Hinata agreed with him through the link seeing a lot has changed around Konoha. Still walking Naruto noticed some similarities around Konoha like Kumo 'Hai. I mean we see shinobi doing various jobs around the village. Like Kumo did as well but here it seems that the civilian side has more power while Kumo didn't have that' answered Hinata.

Naruto nodded and explained to Hinata that sometimes the civilian council is only brought into shinobi matters when war is going to break. 'But seeing this is ridiculous. I mean what Kakashi-san said is true' replied Naruto. Hinata agreed wondering if the shinobi side and the Hokage will be on their side and hoping that pink haired banshee they met won't interfere with the plan. 'She isn't anything to worry about. If her idea of a good threat is tattling to her mother then she's just a child.' smiled Naruto making Hinata breathe easier.

Hokage Tower

Kurenai walked in while she looked at Naruto "Nervous?"

Naruto shook his head and turned to Hinata "Afraid for my family. If this doesn't work let's just say it's going to be a bloodbath for us to escape" replied Naruto.

Hearing the seriousness of his voice Kurenai stopped and kneeled in front of them "No one will try to force something on you and trust me, Kakashi and her parents will do everything in their power to make sure that never happens. I myself want to know what happened" asked Kurenai. Naruto smiled and nodded thanking Kurenai for some moral support.

"Think nothing of it. Kakashi looked as you two as younger siblings so just think of me as a big sister type" smiling at them. Hinata likes Kurenai's positive attitude and sees she loves Kakashi and wants to help him.

Knocking on the door "Come in" hearing Tsunade's voice. Kurenai walked in to see the Sandaime Hokage sitting on the chair while Tsunade is looking over some files. "Lady Tsunade, Lord Hiruzen, forgive us for interrupting but Kakashi sent me here to escort these two to you. Something or better yet someone appeared during his mission" spoke Kurenai in a serious voice.

Naruto with Hinata walked forward and bowed "Greeting Hokage's but I must ask for the anbu to leave the room" spoke Naruto. Tsunade raised an eyebrow and turned to Kurenai who has a serious face. Trusting in her kunoichi she nods giving the anbu the order to leave. "I request we seal the room from any unwanted listeners, while I request lady Hatake to perform a few sound seals herself"

Hiruzen who heard the request wonders what on earth is going on. Turning to Kurenai he sees the serious gaze she is giving out. "Agreed" activating the seals in the room. Kurenai performed a few seals herself.

Naruto turned to Hinata asking if anything out of the normal is going around them. While Hinata activated her byakugan she tells Naruto everything looks normal to her. "Before we start I request we are given asylum" Tsuande hearing the request wondered what's going on, turning to Hiruzen he raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize we can't give you asylum simply because you request it. If we give you asylum, what will you give us in return?" asked Hiruzen, curious of what is going on.

"Information on Kumo. Information of what they have been doing for the past decade. Information on two important children that disappeared in Konoha almost a decade ago" spoke Naruto. Hiruzen looked at the masked anbu with a stern look while Tsunade sent him a death look "Trust me when I say this, you WILL want to know what happened"

Hiruzen sits in the chair thinking for a moment while Tsunade tells him it's his call. Of all his experience as Hokage some similar situations like this has happened 'And Jiraiya didn't say anything about Kumo in his last report a few days ago' Turning to Tsunade he nods while Tsunade agreed as well.

Both anbu bowed thanking the Hokage "About a decade ago, two very important children were kidnapped from their homes. Some individuals in Konoha helped in this kidnapping" both of them removed their masks shocking the Hokage's right in front of them "It's been years Hokage-jiji"

Hiruzen's pipe in his mouth just dropped on the ground shocked to see who it is. Looking at the blonde hair, blue eyes, and the six whisker marks on his face he then turned to blue-black haired girl with a tinge of lavender-tinted white eyes. "I think my heart gave out" Tsunade checked him and sighed while smacking his head for making a joke like that. "Naruto, Hinata, is it really you?" rubbing the back of his head.

Kurenai can't help but giggle at seeing this.

Hiruzen remembers the hyper three old jumping and running around in his office calling him 'Hokage-jiji' while a young Hyuga girl was always with him giggling at his antics. "Naruto is it really you? But how?" wondering how is this possible he turns to Kurenai who told him what Kakashi did "Wait, Kakashi found you? But he is in Nami on a mission" said Tsunade.

Naruto nodded and told them that they found Kakashi and his team there "Talk about being at the right place at the right time" answered Naruto. Everyone hearing this agreed while Hiruzen gave Naruto a stern look. "I assume you want to know what happened to us?" Hiruzen nodded to Naruto's question while he raised his arm asking if he can unseal the scrolls.

Tsunade looked at his arms and did a medical scan seeing it was a basic seal to seal scrolls and other items. When Naruto unsealed the many scrolls he gave Hiruzen the first scroll knowing this will convince them of what happened. "Kumo. So Fugkau made a deal with them" shaking his head he is disappointed how this was dealt many years ago.

Naruto nodded and decided to give him another scroll that is part of a party that wanted Hinata out. Giving it to Tsunade her eye's widened seeing that someone from the civilian council and two Hyuga elders planned this to happen. "She of all people did this while having some of the Hyuga elders?" gritted Tsunade.

Naruto nodded and decided to give them the last scroll "The last scroll that will nail the coffin shut" handing them the last scroll. Both their eyes widened to see A's handwriting to give the Kumo ambassador strict instructions on how to execute the kidnapping. "Time, place, where to escape, where no shinobi or police force will be out. Everything. It's all here while the other parties were double-crossed themselves. What fools we were made of" said Hiruzen.

Tsunade is shocked to read all this then turned to Naruto "I can't believe this, here you are alive, but how? What did they want with you or Hinata?"

Naruto gave out a few ideas that he came up while the most logical one he came up "Me being a jinchuuriki is the most reasonable reason. I mean a nation with three jinchuurikis puts them ahead of the others. For Hinata-chan they wanted to study the byakugan and wanted to reproduce it for other reasons as well. I'd rather give out the full report in a council meeting" said Naruto.

Tsunade asked Kurenai to tell her secretary to summon the clans heads and their wives. Seeing that Hinata will see her parents again she wondered how this will go. "Also Kakashi-san's team as well if they arrived back in Konoha. Hinata-chan believes that Sai has been giving Danzou information while we were on the mission with them. I have evidence on him you will surely love" smiled Naruto, throwing a scroll to Hiruzen.

He reads what happened with Hanzou the Salamander a few years back "That bastard. When I get my hands-" coughing. Tsunade placed her hands on his chest trying to keep him relax. "Time. Time will catch up with him knowing what evils he commited during his lifetime" said Naruto. Everyone in the room agreed.

Council Room

Everyone wondered why was there an emergency meeting being called all of the sudden. Danzou who appeared first kept a relaxed composure while wondering what on earth is going on. Thinking of the reports that Sai sent him he is happy that they gained back their jinchuuriki 'Soon, the boy will be under MY control and I will be one step closer in being Hokage' happy he sent a few 'Ne' to retrieve them when they arrive at the gate.

Once they are in Konoha he can have someone from the Yamanaka clan wipe their memories clean.

When Hiruzen and Tsunade walked in everyone wondered who were the two young anbu wearing masks.

"I called this meeting because of information I came across proves that some people in this very room are traitors" everyone hearing this coming from the Hokage wonders what's going on.

"Traitors? Who?" shouted Sakiri. Wondering what's going on she looks at Tsunade wondering if this a stunt she is trying to pull to reduce the civilian council's power in Konoha. 'I won't lose any. Sakura is close with Sasuke and once he is a clan head, I will know everything that goes in Konoha. The riches we will have when she marries him' wondering what's going she turns to the shinobi side, certain someone from that side is a traitor.

Soon Kurenai walked in with Kakashi and his team "What took you so long?" asked Naruto.

Sakura hearing the voice got angry and looked to her mother "Quiet Baka! I don't know why the anbu wanted to talk to you but seeing that you are here I will make sure my kaasan drops your request like the load of crap it is!" Doing a victory smile everyone turns to the young anbu chuckling his heart out, while Hiruzen gave a snap of his fingers making anbu appeared in the room.

Danzou watching this curiously wonders what is going on "Kakashi explain" ordered Tsunade.

Kakashi told them what happened at the gate while more anbu appeared in the room making the clan heads wonder what was going on. Hiruzen hearing this turns to Tsunade asking if she gave any orders while she shook her head. "I see, apparently some anbu are acting on orders other than that of the hokage." stroking his beard he turns to his old teammates wondering what surrpise is in store for today.

The civilian council demanded all the anbu in the room respond to them, while Sakiri wanted to know what happened. "Them. They ruined our mission and he interfered in Sasuke-kun's fight against his brother!" said Sakura, pointing to Naruto like he was supposed to be decapitated for such a thing. Everyone turned to him shocked that a young anbu stood his ground against Itachi Uchiha who supposely single-handedly slaughtered the Uchiha clan in one night before anyone noticed.

"Anbu arrest them!" ordered Sakiri pointing to Naruto. Everyone flinched feeling the pure killing intent, the pure hatred, blood lust he is leaking out. Many civilians who aren't use to feeling this fainted while some of the clan heads shivered even shuddered to feel such malice. Many were thinking it was a second coming of Kyuubi, remembering that fateful night.

"Now why would the anbu arrest me? I am not the traitor" smiled Naruto.

Everyone hearing this raised an eyebrow while Sakiri and Sakura wonder what's going on. Sasuke gritted his teeth "Well don't just stand there! Do what you are told! He ruined my chance in avenging my clan! He must die!" shouted Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Behave yourself and be respectful! You are in the presence of the Hokage" scolded Mikoto.

"Clan? Your tousan also shares the fault for what happened to us in the first place" replied Hinata.

Mikoto in the back hearing this feels her heart skip a beat 'Oh dear Kami. Is it them? Did they find Naruto?'

Sasuke hearing this glares at Hinata "Shut up Hyuga you don't know anything. Your clan is nothing and now that I have awoken my sharingan you are going to be the first to feels it's power". Naruto appeared in a blur holding Sasuke by the neck before slamming him against the wall making it crack in many places. Sakura watched in horror seeing Sasuke being treated like this.

"Anbu!" shouted Sakiri.

Many of the anbu appeared near Naruto ready to kill him at a moments notice "STOP!" screamed Tsunade.

"Don't you ever, EVER make a threat you will never back up!" shouted Naruto. Everyone on the civilian side is screaming at the anbu, telling him to kill Naruto as if he couldn't die fast enough while the shinobi side is screaming at the anbu to listen to the Hokage.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Hinata.

Everyone turned to her while Naruto blinked underneath his mask shocked that she screamed that loud. Dropping Sasuke on the ground seeing he was turning blue, he looked at Hiashi and Hitomi while Hinata stood next to Naruto. Turning to the Hokage he gives a nod "Our name is something that everyone here knows. If they don't it was meant to make sure they didn't" said Naruto.

Removing the mask from his face, Hinata did the same thing.

Once the masks were off everyone gasped to see who they were "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze the Yondaime and Kushina Uzumaki heiress of Uzu no Kuni. I am the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed Yoko."

"I am Hinata Hyuga, daughter of Hiashi and Hitomi Hyuga, heiress of the Hyuga clan"

Hiashi and Hitomi are shocked to see this.

The clan heads are speechless while the anbu took a few steps back shocked as well.

The civilian council are speechless to see the Yondaime's son alive and in front of them.

Hiruzen teammates turn to him wondering what is going on.

Danzou is cursing underneath his breath.

"How?" asked Hiashi.

Hitomi walked to them "Hinata? Naruto?" watching them nod. She engulfed both of them in a tight hug, crying in joy to see them alive.

"Everything will be explained. Anbu, arrest Sakiri Haruno" ordered Hiruzen. Everyone in the room is shocked to hear this while Hitomi glared at her with her byakugan letting out a huge amount of killing intent that made Naruto's pale in comparsion if it was possible. "Naruto here has reports on what happened of the night of their kidnapping and Sakiri Haruno was a prime factor in why it was successful." turning to Mikoto she nodded.

"Lord Hokage, what happened on that night? I was told there was a full investigation" asked Hiashi. Wondering what new evidence came into light but also what did Naruto uncover.

Naruto threw him a scroll "Kumo. The ambassdor was the one" read Hiashi. Sakiri hearing this started to pale while Hiashi continued to read more down the scroll "Fugaku made a deal to have Naruto kidnapped". Turning to Mikoto who looked away in shame, while Sasuke hearing this denies it thinking anything not flattering his clan was all lies.

"The Yondaime's son was kidnapped all those years ago. Presumably dead, the academy told us themselves that Iwa killed him for being too weak. Everyone knows that." said Sasuke, while Sakura nodded in agreement and everyone turned to Sakiri making her nervous.

Hiashi continued reading the scroll "Sakiri you hired them to have my daughter kidnapped while some of my own elders from my clan helped you?" every one hearing this turns to Sakiri who was glaring at Hinata.

"Yes. Sakura told me he always hanged around with her, while she never got a chance to even talk to him!" shouted Sakiri.

"Thank Kami I didn't. Her voice is very annoying" replied Naruto earning a few snickers around the room.

"Anbu take the Haruno's to the anbu department" ordered Tsunade.

The anbu complied and bowed to Naruto and Hinata then took away a struggling Sakiri and Sakura. Hiashi passed the scroll to Shikaku who is the jonin commander and he shook his head in disappointment seeing how everything was done. "Everything. Fugaku gave them everything while Sakiri made sure no civilians got involved except in helping in the process". Turning to Mikoto she nodded, while Sasuke was shocked to hear all this.

"It's true. Before Itachi killed Fugaku he admited to the kidnapping" replied Mikoto.

"How dare you! To think you were Kushina's best friend" Hitomi spat at her while Naruto raised an eyebrow hearing his mother's name while the Uchiha matriarch claimed to once be best friends with Kushina. "I don't recognize you and now I never will" replied Naruto making Mikoto wince in hearing that.

"So you've been held captive at Kumogakure all this time?" answered Danzou.

"Yes. In the bingo books I am known as Yoko" replied Naruto. Many of the clan heads heard the name and started to mumble about the rumors "And yes the rumors are true about the manmade tsunami. I was usually sent in to investigate or to take out the enemy before anything happened or any trouble started" spoke Naruto.

"Interesting" said Danzou "But how did you escape?" asked Danzou.

Naruto glared at him and turned to Hiruzen who nodded. Hinata nodded and decided to tell her part first shocking everyone "Slaves? You were a slave there? But those were just rumors" said Hitomi shocked to her daughter had been treated like a slave. Hinata nodded but smiled at Naruto "In the end Naruto-kun found me and we've been together ever since" not wanting to give out the last details.

Hiruzen turned to Naruto and started to tell his story with training at an early age then about his sealed memories he broke with "Kyuubi. You have control of his chakra?" asked Danzou out of the blue. Naruto glared more at him but continued telling everyone up to the events with Hinata. Tsunade stopped him before he went any futher "We came to the conclusion that A, the Raikage, kidnapped children with kekkei genkai to increase their numbers in bloodline holders. Sort of the exact opposite situation with Kiri." spoke Tsunade.

Naruto snorted very loudly getting her attention "Yes. But let's just say A learned a very hard and painful lesson" smirked Naruto. Tsunade hearing this turns to Hinata asking what he means. Blushing she gave Tsunade a report that she wrote during the time they were waiting for everyone to gather. "Here you go, Lady Tsunade"

Tsunade took the report and reads the first line before doing a double take "Wait. Slaves were also breeders? They were using the females as breeders so they can have even more shinobi with kekkei genkai" shocked to hear this, Hitomi activated her bykugan shocked to see her daughter pregnant but seeing Naruto standing very close to her she smiles.

Tsunade read down the lines "Zinc oxide, L-carnitine, L-lysine, L-arginine hcl... this is to increase genital size and semen in males" turning to Naruto who kept a straight face, she notices Hinata's red face while reading similar ingredients taken by females that she wrote down.

Danzou listening to this finds this interesting and feels maybe Kumo was smart for doing this to increase their shinobi power in kekkei genkai carriers.

"Naruto what did you mean about earlier? Saying A learned a hard and painful lesson?" asked Tsunade.

"Tell me Lady Tsunade what would tripterygium, calendula, and a mixture of muscle steroids that increase testosterone do if all in a body at once?" asked Naruto. Tsunade hearing all the ingredients and herbal medicine "That would make males or females go sterile while having a huge amount of muscle mass". Everyone hearing the big names turn back and forth from Naruto and Tsunade.

"Wait, you are to tell me you sterilized all of Kumo's slaves and other candidates?" asked Hiruzen thinking how much Naruto did to them.

"No" answered Naruto making a few people raise eyebrows. "Most of the male shinobi, kunoichi and whatever regular shinobi who were taking those pills. From what I guess about sixty percent of kekkei genkai carriers of the males are sterile. While maybe forty percent of the regular shinobi are. The kunoichi's on the other hand, I say about fifty-fifty on both parts. Also the hidden lab that they had with the preserved women's ovaries and males semen all destroyed in a fire thanks to me. Also I used those ingredients to contaminate their water supply by increasing the results by forty percent" smirked Naruto.

Shikaku's mouth dropped open "You managed to destroy a generation of shinobi for Kumo, maybe even two" everyone hearing this turns to Naruto who shrugged his shoulders telling him that A had it coming, even Kumo. "But we set the slaves free while a friend of mine helped some others get them back home" replied Naruto.

Tsunade on the other hand shuddered "Do you know what you did you brat? I mean you literally destroyed generations of life. I mean you probably outdid Minato's record of killing people" Naruto shrugged his shoulders and told them what he said to A "I come from a family where vindictiveness is one of our strongest traits so when we want revenge we hit where it hurts. And I literally hit it where it hurts. Just not to Kumo but I also sealed the jinchuuriki of the Nibi. I salted their fields for growing food so it will be more difficult for them to grow but my biggest achievement..."

Hinata smiled "Almost destroying Kumo where it stands. Naruto-kun used his kage bunshin to place explosive tags all around Kumo, almost destroying everything that involves shinobi matters" smirked Hinata.

Everyone hearing this is shocked while Hiruzen's pipe fell on the floor and cracked. Hiashi hearing the dark voice from his daughter raised an eyebrow to see how much she changed from that timid three year old girl he knew.

"But how did you escape?" asked Danzou again.

"A tunnel that an ally of mine who wanted his foster child to have a real life. It took me three years for this plan to work while the slaves and everyone are returning home. I brought interesting blue prints of Kumo's plan for the next decade" smiled Naruto. Everyone on the shinobi side is shocked to hear this while the civilian side completely ignored what was going on. Usually they didn't care about anything unless it was clear they had something to gain from it, and so far they had yet to see any potential profit on their end.

"Lord Hokage, since the Yondaime's son returned a betrothal contract should be placed with a few girls to recreate the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan" said a civilian. Before he said anything more a senbon struck his neck killing him. Everyone turned to the direction where the senbon came from "Hinata-chan, you really think I would take a harem after what Kumo tried to do with us?" replied Naruto.

Hinata folded her arms and lifted her head "I know you won't but these civilians aren't listening to reason. They will only do something if it benefits them"

"Why did you do it? He MUST be in the CRA" said another civilian.

"Idiots!" shouted Inoichi, getting what's left of the civilian council's attention "Haven't you paid any attention? If Kumo was doing almost the same thing, you think Naruto would let you or us keep our lives?" everyone hearing this soon started to pale seeing what he did to Sasuke and he even stood against Itachi.

Hiashi with Hitomi stood next to them "We won't allow that, seeing that the civilian council over the years has been manipulating Konoha" the shinobi side agreed this while Tsunade smiled.

"Seeing that Sakiri is one of those responsible, I move a vote to have the civilian council disbanded and have the Uchiha clan removed from the shinobi council. I'm sorry Mikoto but we must be fair seeing that your husband had a hand in the same crime they were. To ignore punishing you would make it seem clans are immune to village law and anyone who is sensible knows they are not." said Tsunade while Mikoto agreed with her. Danzou hearing this doesn't like how this is going knowing he won't have too much access to any information that goes in the meeting. The elders who heard the vote's agree on Tsunade's actions seeing that the civilian council has causing more problems then it's been fixing.

Mikoto isn't putting up a fight knowing what her husband did "Hai. It's best that my clan's name withdraw from the shinobi council" getting up she bows and leaves the room. The civilian council hearing this paled seeing they are down two members while the shinobi side is strong with the elders. Watching all the clan heads vote the civilian side argued at the disadvantage of not having them while Naruto snorted.

"Please, this is how Konoha works as a shinobi village? If Konoha would go to war they would surely lose in the first week due to your complete lack of common sense in any shinobi matters" spoke Naruto.

Everyone hearing this turns to him wondering what he knows. Hinata explained a few things in Kumo and why their civilian council never interfered "Some reasons is to make sure nothing like this happened. Plus the civilians love to gossip about shinobi personal lives which in the end causes problems because of enemies learning everything while spying. Gossip just makes a spy's job easier." said Hinata.

Many people in the room hearing this nods to what the she said.

"Then the motion is set. The civilian council is disbanded" smiled Tsunade seeing this nightmare is over with.

Sasuke who woke up during the vote wonders what was going on "Why are they still here?" wondering why didn't the anbu take them and where is the civilian council all going. Mikoto came back for her son and with her sharingan active he was nervous "Sasuke, go home. I will deal with you when I get there" gritting her teeth she is embarrassed because of his behavior. "This time the civilian council won't help you whatsoever. There is going to be a lot of changes whether you like it or not" replied Mikoto.

"Good. But before we end this meeting can we break Konoha in about our reappearance in like a week or so?" asked Naruto. Hinata nodded and asked that the six of them should have a private meeting in the Hokage's office "Yes. There have been some complications only family should know and hear" answered Naruto.

Tsunade hearing this agreed "Very well. Meeting adjourned". With all the clan heads leaving they all bowed to Naruto and Hinata welcoming them back to Konoha, the civilian side on the other hand didn't like what just happened.

Hokages office.

When they got there Hitomi hugged her daughter, happy she is alright while Naruto smiled. Turning to Tsunade "So what side of my family are you? I mean the Uzumaki clan and Senju clan are cousins" Tsunade and Hiruzen hearing this are impressed that he knows the history of his clan. "Kyuubi told me the history but also the previous contrianers. Let just say thier is more to what happen on the night of my birth" said Naruto muttering it.

Hiruzen hearing this nods but Tsunade was reading some of the scrolls that Naruto brought her which made her curious. "In the scroll you wrote, you said slaves aren't allowed to learn the shinobi arts. But in Hinata's case it was different, why?" Naruto hearing this tells them their main objective was the byakugan while Hinata told them what they wanted to know about it.

"The secerts. They kidnapped you wanting to know the secrets of the byakugan" said Hiashi. Naruto nodded, having found a old report saying that was one of their main objectives. With the information they have on the doujutsu they are most likely combat ready to face anyone from that clan. With everyone hearing this they wonder what outcome that will be.

Hitomi took a deep breath breaking the atmosphere "So how far along are you?" smiling she watched Hinata's shock reaction "Oh sweety you think you can hide it from the Bykaugan? Besides from the way Naruto is standing very protectively of you, I assume it's his" Hinata smiled and nodded while a bad chill ran down Naruto's back for some reason.

"HE VIOLATED MY DAUGHTER?" shouted Hiashi.

Naruto blinked at him "I wouldn't say violated but besides she is my mate in terms of our mark" keeping a calm reaction he shows his neck. Hinata also shows her neck while Tsunade scanned her body "Well she is about two and a half months in her term... I think" Naruto explained what the three of them came up with and Tsunade thinks of the logic behind it.

Hiruzen on the other hand started to rub his temples wondering how this is going to go in the Hyuga compound. "Hiashi you need to get rid of those clan elders. Those two most likely did this to get revenge on Minato and Kushina, one has a huge grudge against Naruto while the other knew about Kushina's status hoping to gain that status" spoke Hiruzen.

"I will be on it as soon I finish this meeting in here. But first question is what happened to her innocence?" gritting his teeth everyone can hear the grinding. Naruto hearing the innocence comment turns to Hinata saying she wasn't all innocent with some of the stuff she did "Naruto-kun" blushing red and giggling.

Hitomi let out a long sigh while Tsunade is restraining Hiashi with her finger. Naruto just stands there watching Hiashi trying to reach over him 'most likely his neck' to strangle the boy. "Another reason for the mate mark is it shows others we are married. Hinata already signed the Kitsune contract, while the mate mark increased her chakra reserves exponentially. Also her healing ability was amplified as well" Tsunade hearing this scans the mark seeing a third chakra source behind it.

"I assume it's safe seeing that kitsunes wouldn't put their mates or children in harms way" spoke Tsunade.

"Indeed. But I also have more information as well. It seems that A the Raikage managed to kidnap Oonoki's granddaughter. Roshi the jinchuuriki of the four tailed monkey said he will convince the Sandaime Tsuchikage an alliance with Konoha. If this happens the other nations and daimyos should know what Kumo and the Land of Lightning have been doing" explained Naruto.

Tsunade hearing this summoned a few slugs to tell Jiraiya to get back in Konoha as fast as he can. Hiruzen also did the same thing to tell his summons to their shinobi to head back home ASAP once the mission is done. With both summons poof away Tsunade hopes this is true while Iwa might come with a peace treaty or their revenge will still be great to kill Naruto.

"That's good and all but we should head back to the Hyuga compound. I wonder what your imouto would say about this" smiled Hitomi. Hinata hearing this is shocked that she has a little sister "Hai. She is nine years old. I was going to tell you two but some other people had plans" muttered Hitomi. Naruto nodded but also wanted to know about the caged bird seal making the grown ups raise an eyebrow.

"In the past war, Kumo came across with a few Hyugas with the seal. It clearly shows it is used to force the 'Cadet branch' or 'lower branch' into clan servitude to the main house. How do I know Hinata or our child won't get it. seeing how much could or has changed?" spoke Naruto. Hinata hearing this remembers that seal when she was younger, while Naruto found some information back at Kumo's library.

"That won't happen. I will make sure of that" said Hiashi.

"As sure that you failed to rescue us from our kidnap?" replied Naruto.

Hiashi turned to him with a stern look while Naruto stood there returning one. "Naruto-kun, enough. If something happens we can move out of the Hyuga compound and move into your parent's old home" spoke Hinata. Hitomi was shocked to hear this and turned to Hinata wondering why she is being so rash on the subject.

Hinata looked away from her mother knowing what can happen. "You must understand my feelings. I am going to be a mother soon and will do whatever it takes to protect our child, even from the clan and you. The elders will do everything in their power to seal me and the baby. With me being absent I know I lost my status as heiress-"

"You didn't" interupted Hiashi. "I made it clear that you are the true heiress of the Hyuga clan. Not Hanabi, YOU". Hinata hearing this smiles but shakes her head, asking what are they going to think of her. "I've been gone for almost a decade, from family that I dont' know and will take a long time to know. How are they going to accept Naruto seeing that someone from our clan has a grudge against him and me? A grudge strong enough to act upon when he was merely three? You can't promise he won't try something again or that there aren't more like him" said Hinata.

Hiashi was shocked to hear this, that his clan would do something to Hinata or Naruto. Everyone knows about his parents but would they treat him very differently for what he carries inside? "She's right. You can't promise the safety you are trying to. Someone in your clan wanted us out of the picture when we were barely older than toddlers. When they see we're back, someone will act out again. Personally part of me thinks it would be safer in Kumo breeding Byakugan children instead of having them being forced into servitude to a clan."

"NARUTO!" shouted Hitomi.

"I am clearly speaking the truth, and the truth isn't always pretty. Just look at the civilian council with their actions for your proof. Sakiri Haruno had the academy believe I died because I was too weak. What makes you think they didn't spread any other rumors about me when I was gone?" asked Naruto. Tsunade agreed with Naruto seeing that she had to clear up rumors on herself that the civlian said about her.

"Just come to the Hyuga compound and meet them. That's all" asked Hitomi. Hinata turned to Naruto who shrugged his shoulders while asking Tsunade to come along making a few people raise an eyebrow and ask what for. "Cousins to my clan. I mean clearly they might need to remember who they will be dealing with, besides growing up in Kumo you tend to have a dark side about putting people in their place" asnwered Naruto.

Hiashi and Hiruzen hearing this nod seeing how much Naruto changed from that hyper three year old to the cold, dark, calm but yet strong demeanor he has. Hiashi bowed and said he will get a meeting going before asking for a squad of anbu to come with him "Agreed. Go and deal with them" said Tsunade. Hitomi hoped no one will do anything foolish and hopes Hanabi will have a sister relationship with Hinata.

Hyuga compound

Hiashi summoned the clan while a few others were away on mission, Hizashi his brother (remember the kidnapping went through so he is alive) asked what is the nature of the meeting. Wondering why Hiashi is quiet, his stern face shows something is going to happen "Get everyone" said Hiashi in a cold voice. Just thinking what Naruto and Hinata said made his blood boil that someone from his family would do such a thing.

When the room got filled everyone noticed the squad of anbu "Hiashi what is the meaning of the anbu?" asked an elder.

"Perhaps to make Hanabi heiress of the clan instead of your lost eldest daughter" said another elder making Hanabi smile.

Hiashi turned to the anbu pointed to two members from the elders sides shocking everyone. "Treason. It seems you were taking your revenge on Minato's son and allying yourself with Sakiri Haruno to have Hinata kidnapped" spoke Hiashi, anger abundant in his voice.

Everyone in the room is shocked to hear this while the two elders were struggling to get free. "Lies! You have no proof"

"Really?" said Naruto walking into the room with his anbu outfit, he looks at one of the few people responsible for this. Everyone looking at him is shocked to see him while others have their byakugan on thinking it was a henge or a genjutsu "No jutsu, I'm real and so is someone else"

Hinata walked in with her mother and Tsunade standing next to her "HOW?" shouted the guilty elder. "We were told that Raikage sealed his memories while we were told she wasn't going to be strong enough to even live there". shouting in rage. The anbu held him down while Naruto shakes his head, turning to Hiashi he waits for him to continue. "You just confessed to being responsible. That is all the proof I need to deliver punishment."

"This can't be happening! Everything I worked for gone. I won't have the Hyuga clan lose any power to him! If he lives he will gain most of the political power in Konoha and I will allow that over my dead body!" trying to fight the squad of anbu. Naruto hearing this started to chuckle "Really? That's the reason? You hate the idea of someone outranking you? Regardless of my lineage I would have gained that political power since I am cousins to the Senju" replied Naruto.

"It's true. Naruto's clan is cousin to my clan, regardless of what happens or he gains this was meant for him to get when he was older" replied Tsunade.

"So they have me kidnapped so I won't gain any power. Regardless what happened you still failed and to think it was Kumo's training that gave me this, ironic" smiled Naruto.

"You are a fool to think you could have stopped us for gaining what is ours" said Hinata in a cold voice. The elder brok free from the anbu and charged murderously towards Hinata "Then I will end your life myself!" Before he took another step Naruto disappeared in a black blur drawing his katana out "Then I will take what you use to hurt people" in a quick motion he brings his blade down cutting the Hyuga elders arms off.

Everyone watched the blood spray around the room while the elder screamed in agony. Naruto brought his blade up and with a quick motion he slashed the Hyuga elder's eyes, blinding him. "Who's next?" the cold voice he used made many people shiver or shudder, many started to see their breath in front of them. The sudden death chill hit everyone in the clan making them think twice about going against Naruto while a strange gold aura of power is around him.

"Don't you think that was overkill? I mean you clearly chopped off his arms but blinding him as well" said Hitomi trying to get over the cold shiver. Tsunade who looks pale and green is trying to hold her stomach seeing all the blood around the room 'Damn it. I need to get over this fear'

"Enough. Let this be a lesson to everyone to think twice about going against Naruto or Hinata. As of right now she will resume her duties as Heiress of the clan after some-" Hanabi erupted at her father asking how can he do that "I've been training all my life for this. Now she comes back and you are going to give it to her and forget about me?" crying she ran out of the room making a few people talk.

Hizashi shook his head knowing Hanabi isn't the type to break from the Hyuga stoic face of emotions.

"As I was trying to say before I was interrupted, Hinata will continue her duties as heiress after a few complications are taken care of and the marriage between the Hyuga clan and Namikaze Heir as well" spoke Hiashi.

Hitomi and Tsunade hearing this were shocked by what he just said. While Hinata smiled for what her father said 'Clever' smiled Naruto.

And Done.

thanks Phantom for the help once again.

I wanted to end the chapter once they got back to Konoha but I didn't want to make it a two part so the hell with it I made a long chapter. So what is going to happen next chapter?

Enjoy also leave a review of what should happen next people.


	7. A Place to Call Home

I do not own Naruto.

No Flames

Ok I want to thank Brown Phantom for the help dude thank you soo much.

"Talking"

'Thought'

"'Link talk"'

Hyuga compound one week later.

Naruto waking up stretched a bit, walking to the window he looks outside seeing the flowers and trees. "Morning" yawned Hinata. Walking to the window where Naruto is she rubbed her eyes trying to remove the sleep. Naruto embraced her in a hug and kissed her neck making her giggle "Naruto-kun they might be watching." whispered Hinata.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders not caring. Holding her he moved his hands down her body feeling the silky nightgown, then he moved his hands onto her stomach where he felt the slight bump that is growing. "How are you feeling?" kissing her neck, Hinata blushed feeling his erection on her backside.

"Good. But I think someone is feeling rather good himself as well" giggling. Hinata turned around to Naruto smiling "Ano. So what do you think Konoha will say about us returning after the announcement made yesterday? I mean Lady Tsunade's announcement must have shocked everyone. I mean practically the entire Uchiha clan and civilian council with the help of some of the elders were responsible for this and they're not going to let someone slander them and walk away freely. Also their supporters might deny the announcement entirely" spoke Hinata.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders not caring what the civilians of Konoha will think. Seeing how Sakura acted he wonders if that's how all the people in Konoha act including that boy named Sai. He still hasn't learned even after Hinata removed a kidney of his.

"You and the baby are my priority and I need to start getting a mission done. We are going to need some money for supplies and the way that some people look at me in this household is odd" answered Naruto. Hinata nodded, sadly many people in the main house hold looks at Naruto of slight fear to what he did to the elder of the Hyuga clan. Others resented what he did while many believe it would be best for Hinata to betrothed outside the clan while getting the caged bird seal and the child sealed as well.

After the two got dressed they headed downstairs to the kitchen and started cooking. Seeing it was only half past six, both of them soon started to cook while the branch house who usually starts to cook this time for everyone is happy for the extra pair of hands or clones that Naruto is using. Hinata even set up the table.

"Lady Hinata, Lord Naruto, please this is our duty so rest or sit down" spoke a branch member.

Both Naruto and Hinata rolled their eyes. "Honestly you think there is something else to do here that would keep us sane? I mean lounging around and do nothing but training gets tiring." stated Naruto irritated.

Hinata nodded "Hai. All we've been doing is training. This is the least we can to keep us sane for a while... mostly Naruto-kun" giggled Hinata. The girls all giggled while Naruto rolled his eyes knowing how true it is. Doing absolutely nothing for almost a whole week is driving him crazy but he did work on a special summoning jutsu.

When Hiashi and Hitomi came down they looked at all the delicious food 'Naruto and Hinata' thought the two with a sigh. Hiashi found it to be a little difficult to accept that the two do things their own way. While Hitomi finds it cute they do it together. "Honestly you should let them continue with this. I mean they are going to be parents soon. Too soon if you ask me" answered Hitomi with a frown on her face.

She is happy but also saddened to hear that they want to move to the Namikaze home that Naruto's parents left behind. Ever since that meeting with Hanabi's outburst, Naruto has kept a critical eye on the younger Hyuga. With Hiashi explaining to Hanabi what he is planning she was thrilled to get the title of heiress and promised her father to keep the traditions of the Hyuga clan.

Which greatly worried Hitomi, seeing that the elders believe in tradition it may lead to a conflict down the road between the Namikaze name and the Hyuga name. Which she shudders to think that her family will be on the receiving end of death by her oldest and Naruto.

Later on with Naruto

Walking around Konoha many people look at Naruto while he is doing some shopping. Just staying at the Hyuga compound listening to all the gossip is driving him crazy. Now the civilians in the market are giving him hassle due to Sakiri being removed. One man tried to trash talk him directly but Naruto left and rolled his eyes and when he left his shop building burst into flames.

'Never piss me off. Especially with all the Fuinjutsu I know' smirked Naruto. As he continued walking he noticed Kurenai while Kakashi is carrying some bags of groceries. "Morning" bowing to the two.

"Morning Naruto-san" bowed Kurenai.

"Please just Naruto. I don't want any san between friends" smiled Naruto.

"Of course. Where is Hinata?" asked Kureani.

"Home talking to Hitomi on a few things. I have a kage bunshin watching her just in case someone tries to be stupid" answered Naruto. With both jonins listening to this they continue to shop together while Kurenai asked why he thought someone will do something. Naruto turned to Kakashi who has heard the rumors and nodded in understanding.

"Let's just say yesterday a lot of people had mixed feelings. I will be moving to my parents home. I am wary on the Hyuga clan, especially given Hanabi's actions a week ago. A child that young doesn't act that way without some adult encouraging it, and I don't think it's her parents doing the encouraging at all." spoke Naruto.

Kakashi and Kurenai nodded hearing the rumors, to say everyone is shocked by what Hanabi did.

"So no one knows about Hinata?" Kakashi was being brief while Naruto nodded. Telling him only the Hokage's, her parents, them and maybe some Hyuga's who has used their byakugan to look at her. "I see. This will be a problem especially with Kumo. And there hasn't been any word on Iwa just yet" spoke Kakashi.

As the two continued walking Naruto noticed a jonin with a beard walking with his team "Kakashi, Kurenai, good morning. Taking the day off?"

"Asuma, good morning and yes. Given what happened to Sasuke and Sakura I'm kinda on involuntary leave from teacher duty for an indefinite time. Sasuke's mother is training him on a few things while Sakura is bouncing around team to team. Seeing her mother is also responsible for the kidnapping, hopefully this will help teach the girl about cooperating with people other than those her mother tells her to" answered Kakashi. Kurenai elbowed Kakashi in the side making him groan while Naruto chuckled "Oh this is also Naruto"

"Hello" bowing to them.

He noticed a chubby kid 'Probably from the Akimichi clan.' Looking to a kid with a topknot 'Hmmm if I remember correctly he's the Nara, and that blonde must be of the Yamanaka clan.' thought Naruto.

Before Asuma spoke Ino walked forward "Wow so you're the guy who beat Itachi, Sasuke's older brother but also stood your ground against two Swordsmen of the Mist?" just hearing the rumors she gossiped with everyone in her clan and also the customers that came to her family flower shop.

Naruto watching her noticed everyone letting out nervous chuckles but he was wondering how she learned about that information. Her teammates looked annoyed at her "I take it you are a fangirl that diets whenever she can. But seeing how you know this about me, I also assume you love to gossip. But also the name of the flower shop makes me wonder if the reason why some people have been refusing me service is due to the gossip or rumors coming from you" answered Naruto slighty narrowing his sight on Yamanaka girl.

Kakashi flinched while Kurenai hearing this covered her mouth "Ino, is this true? Have you been gossiping again?" said Kurenai sucking her teeth while the young kunoichi is looking down ashamed. "And dieting as well?" Ino looked nervous and jumped behind Shikamaru who shook his head.

"Good job Ino. Now everyone is going to hear what is happening thanks to your mouth. As if things couldn't get any worse, Konoha is in a political mess with Hi no Kuni against Kumo and Rai no Kuni" yawned Shikmaru.

Naruto moved to him with the pineapple hair "A Nara. I've heard of you guys being smart in battle but I guess in politics you're not too bright" this got everyone's attention including Shikamaru. "What Kumo did is dead wrong. But right now an armistice truce will go out and the borders to Lightning Country will be closed for a long time until a new Daimyo and Kage are elected" answered Naruto.

Kakashi turned to his wife while she turned to Asuma whose cigarette dropped from his mouth "He's right."

Shikamaru standing there raised an eyebrow "Never would have thought of that. Meaning Konoha and the other nations will get missions but also know what is going on in there political-wise" speaking out loud he looked at Naruto who is smirking. 'This guy is good. Really good. And what of the rumors of him being an anbu from Kumo? Hate to fight against him especially after what he did with Moon' thought Shikmaru.

Chouji hearing this "But my favorite cake come from Rai no Kuni. You're telling me I won't have any for a long time?" whining and dropping his head.

Naruto gave out a sarcastic chuckle "Worrying about cake instead of your home? That's good to hear" looking at the jonins "Forgive me, I have shopping to do" looking at the genins "Nice meeting you" as he left.

Kakashi looked at Asuma "Well that went rather well. But seeing that Ino ran her mouth again this is going to be bad on Naruto's part. You should talk to her father, hopefully the damage can be reversed if not increased" Kakashi stopped while Ino asked what can happen. "Well you heard the rumors what he did to the elder did you not?"

Ino paled turning to Asuma whimpering "You should know better. Come on big mouth. This team sure knows how to think differently"

Later on Hokage tower

Tsunade was rubbing her head while the clan heads all talked on the armistice treaty that Kumo and Rai No Kuni brought up. "Enough. Seeing that we aren't getting anywhere let's talk about the rank of Naruto and Hinata. From what Kakashi gave me he ranks Naruto at Anbu level and Hinata chunin level" passing everyone a file each clan head raised an eyebrow to see their skills.

Naruto is literally a one man army. Spy, sabotage, espionage, front line. "Kumo trained him well. He even has some knowledge in some medicine while Hinata has knowledge in medicine but also in many poisons." spoke Shibi. "But where does their loyalty lay?" everyone hearing this turned to him wondering where did that come from.

Hiashi heairng this turned to the clan head with a glare.

"I fail to understand what you are getting at" spoke Hiashi.

"I am not doubting his skills, I am doubting his loyalty. Why did he betray Kumo all of a sudden? To me there is a lot of the story here that we are missing and until we hear it, it would be unwise to assume we are safe from a similar fate." answered Shibi.

Tsume nodded "Agreed. I mean there has to be a reason why he betrayed Kumo. I don't think Kumo would even allow someone to remember who they are no less."

The clan heads in the room turned to Tsunade while she turned to Hiashi who is fuming to hear this. "They aren't traitors".

"Not to Konoha, but to Kumo they are" answered Shikaku.

Hiruzen watching this sighed and turned to Hiashi who slightly nodded.

Tsunade looked at everyone while Homura and Koharu wonder what is going on.

Seeing that Danzou isn't in the meeting, Tsunade decided to tell them "Hinata is pregnant with Naruto's child. They were going to use her as a breeder to give them Byakugan children. When Naruto gained control of Kyuubi's charka the seal on his arm to suppress his memories broke. So he remembered everything. So in the past three years he has been plotting against Kumo."

"You're telling me" Jiraiya walked out from the shadows getting everyone's attention since they weren't aware he came back to Konoha "That Gaki sure did a number on Kumo, that place is nearly destroyed. From what I gathered almost all the bloodline carriers are sterile, even some children are sterile. Naruto did a number on Kumo. It's going to take them decades to recover shinobi so the damages are really bad" spoke Jiraiya.

All the clan heads have their mouths drop. They heard what Naruto did almost a month ago but coming from Jiraiya who's seen the damage he passed pictures around shocking everyone in the room. "This is very disturbing" said Hiruzen earning nods from everyone.

Just seeing the places made him wonder how he did it.

"Oh Kami. To think it took three years to plot against Kumo. He literally sent himself in the history books" replied Tsunade. Jiraiya nodded and walked forward and dropped a report "You're telling me. He stole jutsus but also the weapons of the Sage of Six Paths" stated Tsunade.

Homura hearing this raised an eyebrow and wonders where the weapons are.

"In the summoning world. Away from the hidden villages" answered Naruto walking from the shadows. Looking at Jiraiya "So you are my godfather and holder the key to my seal?" taking out a scroll he threw it to Jiraiya who opened it and raised an eyebrow.

"Clever. You used an elemental key to open a bit of the seal." said Jiraiya. Seeing eight different seals to make a key he looks at Naruto wondering why it was necessary for this.

As for Naruto he jumped into a chair and lazily leaned back "So what's the verdict? I mean I already had a chat with some clans seeing that rumors are going around about me" yawning a bit. Tsunade turned to Hiruzen who dropped his head knowing about the rumors. Hiashi on the other hand is angry that the civilians of Konoha are doing this now of all times.

"We are thinking of giving you chunin rank and Hinata genin rank" stated Tsunade.

Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow "I refuse and so does she." getting everyone's attention "One, my skills are very rare and hard to come by. I mean it would at least take three maybe four teams for Konoha to put together what I can do" watching everyone remain quiet since they can't argue that given what they have heard "Hinata on the other hand is a good scout. She knows poisons, she can disable someone and get information and trust me I've been teaching her some stuff. She knows the human body very well and she is very sneaky. The ranks you mentioned are an insult to our skills" smirked Naruto.

Tsunade let out a sigh and looks over another folder that Jiraiya brought of Naruto. As she looked at the folder she raised an eyebrow "This is Naruto's mission stats since he became an anbu when he was a kid." looking at the missions she turns to Jiriaya nodding thinking its a joke. "C rank 106. B rank 124. A rank 291. S rank- Unknown." spoke Tsunade.

Everyone hearing this talked amongst each other while Hiruzen looked at his stats "Dear Kami and that's when he was anbu for Kumo? Imgaine if he continued, these numbers would have doubled or tripled" Naruto nodded to what he said but also gave a number around the three hundred for the S rank missions making everyone gape like fish.

"What? You've got to understand Kumo was making sure they were ahead but now they won't be for a very long time" smirked Naruto. Sitting on the chair he looked at the Hokage waiting for his rank. Both Tsunade and Hiruzen sighed but seeing that Naruto's current skills are very high and to give him a low rank would put some doubt in him.

"Very well. Tokubetsu Jonin for you and chunin for Hinata. Is that better?" answered Tsunade.

Naruto hearing this shrugs his shoulders "That will suffice. Actually that works great for me seeing that I have other responsibilities that need to be taken care of." Bowing to them he looked at Hiashi and also bowed telling him he will see him later tonight at dinner. As he poofed in a cloud of smoke everyone got an anime sweat but also seeing a paper left behind.

Jiraiya grabbing it soon started to chuckle making everyone wonder what was so funny. "Tsunade, Sensei, here" as he passed the note. Both of their eyes widened like saucers.

Tsunade dropped her head ashamed she wasted all that time.

Hiruzen on the other hand started to bang his head on the table calling himself stupid over and over.

"What just happened?" asked Tsume.

"Well it seems Naruto uses the kage bunshin for almost everything. He even mentioned for them to use for paperwork" answered Jiraiya. The clan heads all turned to Hiruzen who continued banging his head. Tsunade on the other hand decided to pass the hat to him when he is older so he can deal with the headache.

With Naruto and Hinata

Naruto got the clone's memories "Hmm. Tokubetsu jonin and you got chunin rank, seems fair" smiled Naruto. Hinata, happy to hear this, nodded and continued to eat the cinnamon bun. Sitting in the park relaxing in the shade is wonderful and seeing a lot of children play is also something they are looking forward to.

"My ball!" hearing a girl shout.

They turned to see a small brunette girl chasing her ball that went into the bushes. Stopping she let out a frown "Huh?" watching the ball bounce right back to her she blinks and looks at the bush.

"Yo" said Kinto sticking his head out of the bush. "Sorry, we don't play fetch" yawning. Kyibi next to him soon started to giggle and popped her head out of the bush making the girl squek.

"Fluffy" shouted the small girl.

All the other children hearing this turned to her and noticed some small kitsunes sitting on the ground. Most of the girls got twinkles in the eye while Kinto felt a bad vibe.

"No don't run" shouted another girl.

Naruto and Hinata watching this can't help but giggle and chuckle at the scene. Most of the girls were chasing Kinto who is zigzagging around the area trying not to get caught.

"Hey don't chase that wild animal"

All the children turned to the genin with a puppy in his jacket. An Abruame with sunglasses and a girl with long brown hair and light brown eyes. For her outfit she wore a pink kimono with mesh armor underneath. Next to them was a woman with purple hair dark orange skirt wearing a cloak.

"Wild animal huh? Maybe the only wild thing I see here is you carrying that puppy. Maybe wild humans are something the kids should be worried about" spoke Naruto. Everyone watched Kinto jump on Naruto's back while Kyibi laid on Hinata's lap "You ok Kinto?"

Letting out a yawn "Yeah. The ball woked us up from our nap but other then that everything is fine"

"Wait it can talk? I've never heard of talking kitsunes, kits no less"

Everyone turned to the boy with the puppy. Naruto rolled his eyes, got up and helped Hinata up "Right. So only dogs can talk? Seeing that marks on your face I assume you're from the Inuzuka clan." stated Naruto.

"Name's Kiba. This is Shino and Yakumo my teammates. This is Anko our temporary sensei" spoke Kiba, getting a bark from his ninken "Oh also Akamaru"

"Right. Well seeing that we can talk as well we will be leaving. Hopefully the talking kitsunes aren't too hard for you to understand seeing that you call it a wild animal" stated Naruto.

"My teammate only pointed out the logic on what he saw" said Shino.

Anko watching this kept her mouth quiet finding this all too funny in her book.

"Logic? So is it logical that an inu can talk but a kitsune can't? I mean I see that they are domesticated and trained to obey but seeing how Kiba is, maybe a few obedience lessons wouldn't hurt. Or some common sense for you so logic isn't all you use" spoke Naruto. Hinata giggled petting Kyibi while she let out a small yawn making all the girls 'Aww'

"We should go. Tousan and Kaasan are waiting for us for dinner" spoke Hinata.

"Hai. We already wasted enough time trying to explain some common sense. Excuse us" spoke Naruto taking Hinata's hand they began to walk while Kiba snorted.

"Yeah. Go eat dinner seeing how big she is. Thank Kami all the kunoichi we know were on diets making them thin and good-looking" spoke Kiba.

Hinata hearing this looked down and tried to cover herself more with the jacket. 'Am I that big already? I thought it wasn't noticeable just yet.'

'"Don't listen to the mutt'" Naruto took a deep breath and turned to Kiba with red eyes making him flinch "Listen well Inuzuka, pray to Kami-sama that we don't meet again because just this once I will ignore that insult. But insult my fiancee like that again and I will neuter you personally" grabbing Hinata's hand they left in a red shunshin shocking the genins.

"Wait they are shinobi?" spoke Yakumo for the first time.

"Yup." answered Anko with a grin "The people that your teammates pissed off, well you've got to wait and see tonight. Great job guys you pissed them off good, especially the blonde. I heard he is really dangerous, someone you should never get into a fight with whatsoever" stated Anko.

Kiba folded his arms. "As if"

Shino on the other hand fixed his glasses "Logic dictated we were right"

"Boys" said Yakumo.

Hyuga compound That night.

With Hinata having a long talk with her mother she decided she doesn't want to hide her pregnancy. Even if the rumors do fly around it only proves that Konoha needs to stop the gossiping around the village. This makes it all too easy for spies which greatly concerns Hitomi very much.

Hiashi knocked on the door waiting for Hitomi to reply "Come in" with him and Naruto walking in. "Everything is almost ready and from what Tsunade said she is in her sixth week. The reason why she looks a little big is because she is built slim but when she hits her growth spurt it shouldn't be any problem" smiled Hitomi.

"That's fine but Hinata still looks as lovely as she always did" smiled Naurto. Hinata hearing this blushed while Naruto kissed her forehead "Come on. The faster we get this dinner out of the way the faster we can relax" moaned Naruto. Hinata nodded was hoping to have a small dinner but seeing that the Hyuga clan is a prestigious clan and Naruto being prestigious himself.

Hiashi and Hitomi both made a huge party to celebrate.

Hearing a knock on the door "Who is it?"

"It's me" hearing a male voice.

"Neji come in" answered Hiashi.

When he walked in Naruto noticed the odd look he gave to Hinata. "I am to inform you that the guests are arriving." bowing to them. Hiashi nodded asking when did he return from his mission "This afternoon. I was already told about the current events" looking at Naruto.

"Keep staring at us, sooner or later I will do something" spoke Naruto while his back is turned. Hiashi and Hitomi hearing this turned to Neji who changed his composure "Don't need eyes in the back of my head. I can feel your negative emotions" grabbing Hinata's hand. They walked to the door and Naruto gave Neji a cold look changing his eyes to red making the Hyuga prodigy flinch.

'I see the rumors are true about him' thought Neji fearful of what Naruto can do.

"I think you may be right" said Hiashi disappointed. Hitomi nodded sadly seeing her family doing this "Neji entertain our guests. Tell them we will be there shortly" answered Hiashi. With Neji bowing and leaving the room he wonders what is going to happen tonight.

Dinner room

With so many people in the room today, everyone from Tea, Suna, and more nobles are all in Konoha. Both Naruto and Hinata were in a corner talking to each other while looking around. "I say Tea country" smirked Naruto. Hinata giggled activating her byakugan and shook her head "Damn, then he is from HaHa Island"

"Hai" giggled Hinata.

Since they arrived in the room, Naruto pointed out a lot of people from different nations. Hinata giggling used her byakugan to locate any symbol on them to see if he is right.

"Naruto, Hinata" called Kurenai.

When Hinata saw Kurenai she smiled "Ano. Thank you for coming" bowing to them.

"It's no problem, thank you for inviting us. We would have been here sooner but Kakashi was being lazy and forgot to pick up my kimono from the cleaners again but something else happened" turning to her husband shaking her head. Hinata giggled and turned to Naruto with a smirk "But he was kind enough to buy me a new one and it's a perfect fit if I may say so" rubbing her stomach.

Hinata nodded while she too is in the same category as her.

"Thanks" replied Kakashi.

"No problem and you owe me. I thought I wasn't going to get out of there alive. Sorry for the kimono though" said Naruto.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders "Don't worry"

With the Hatake family and Namikaze family talking. "Hello" everyone turned to Tsume with her daughter and son.

"Yes Lady Inzuka can we assist you with something?" asked Hinata trying to be sweet. She moved her sights to Kiba who is very nervous but also hiding behind Hana his older sister. Kurenai watching this raised an eyebrow and turned to Hana who shrugged her shoulders wondering why Kiba is hiding behind her.

"Well. I want to introduce my eldest Hana and my-" Naruto put his hands up stopping Tsume from talking.

"Forgive me Tsume-sama but we already met young Inuzuka-san here. Forgive us if we don't share any enthusiasm but I think Hinata and I will be stepping outside for some air" Hinata nodded and grabbed Naruto's hand and left the room. Everyone wondered what just happened, Kiba let out a sigh which gave him away his position.

"What happened?" asked Kurenai glaring at her student. Hana next to Kurenai waited while Tsume raised an eyebrow wonders what did her son say or do.

"Well..." Kiba started on what happened to the park which Kakashi filled in the summoning contract on the kitsunes he has. "Oh that makes sense. I mean seeing a Kitsune speak is kind of hard to see that." Kakashi and the females got an anime sweat. Asking if he said anything or did Naruto do anything to him, Kiba shrugged his shoulders "Well besides mentioning her being big and that she can go on a diet, no"

Tsume hearing this flinched knowing Kiba shouldn't have said that. Kurenai sent Kiba a dark look making the Inuzuka boy whimper "You told her what? I can't believe you Kiba. Should I go on a diet seeing I am pregnant and gaining weight? Maybe she and I should diet together seeing we are eating for another" snapped Kurenai.

Walking away, Kakashi dropped his head while Hana covered her mouth with the green kimono she is wearing. Kiba on the other hand "I don't get it. What did I do that was so terrible?"

Tsume shook her head wondering how did this happen. "She's pregnant. Good job on pissing them off, especially Naruto. Kid has over two-three hundred S rank missions when he was anbu"

When Kiba heard this he paled thinking its a joke while Kakashi shaked telling him he heard the rumors about him. "All true, his skills are at least Jonin level he can probaly hold himself agasint the Hokage. Heck he even stood his ground agasint the Raikage the same man that the Yondaime my sensei face in speed and won. Naruto does the impossbile" answered Kakashi.

"So other words I pissed off a kage level person" whimpered Kiba.

Everyone nodded.

With Naruto and Hinata

Outside in the garden relaxing "If I have to deal with another person like that, we are moving to my parent's home first thing in the morning" stated Naruto. Hinata agreed with Naruto and seeing how this is a genin from Konoha she finds that the academy has lowered its standards to let anyone pass. Even worse for the clan children they have no real life experince.

"Naruto, Hinata. Let me introuduce you to a few people" smiled Hiruzen.

The moment the two turned around "You've got to be kidding me right?" spoke Naruto. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow wondering what's wrong and when he looked at the clan heads children they all seem too nervous. "They are clan heirs. One who worries about cake not coming to him. One girl who gossips all around Konoha like it's everybody's business. The last one simply a lazy guy." said Naruto.

Hinata shook her head, grabbed Naruto's hand, and left making the parents raise an eyebrow wondering what happened. Ino told them what happened making them all wince "Great" muttered Hiruzen. "This has turned to be a real problem" turning to Inoichi he he nodded and wonder what Ino has been saying.

With Naruto and Hinata walking back inside "Naruto" called Tsunade. She and her assistant were walking with Shibi and his wife alongside their son. "This is-" before Tsunade can finish.

"I already met him. Logics points a second introduction isn't needed seeing logic didn't occur to him to introduce himself the first time" spoke Naruto. Hinata rolling her eyes looked at Naruto making a few hand seals and left in a red flame.

Hiashi watching this wonders what is going on.

Shino told them what happened making Tsunade wince while his parents frown on how it happened.

"The dinner is a disaster" spoke Hitomi.

"Indeed. It seems that Naruto and Hinata met the others in their age group and are having difficulty with them. I wasn't expecting this whatsoever but seeing that they are different, maybe letting them live in their own walls would be best" spoke Hiashi sadily. Hanabi hearing this asked when they are going to brand Hinata with the caged bird seal.

"Hanabi, we told you Hinata won't be branded that at all." Hitomi told her youngest daughter. "And even if she was supposed to get it, she can't get it now. If a pregnant woman receives the seal there's a high risk of a miscarriage happening."

Hanabi shrugged "So? You'd probably be doing her a favor."

Hitomi hearing this shaked and frowned.

Hiashi looked away shocked that his youngest would say this but seeing Hinata wasn't around when she was growing up the elders filled Hanabi's head with their ideas 'The damage is done but we can change that' thought Hiashi angrily. Turning to his brother Hizashi he nodded and grabbed Hanabi's hand while Neji went with them. "Hanabi, we are going to have a serious talk about your attitude very soon." He told her as she was taken away.

"What did I do. I am just following traditions" huffed Hanabi. Hizashi shaked his head telling her if Hinata did claim her title she would have been branded and moved to the branch house. "But she cant she wasnt around, I been around the whole time"

Neji shaked his head telling her Hinata is first born "Meaning she has first choice. You should be happy that she doesnt want to be heiress. If she did you would have already been sealed the moment she returned" answered Neji making Hanabi flinch.

Tsunade and Hiruzen with all parents and their children came. "Lord Hiashi I apologize for what Kiba said" spoke Tsume. Hiashi was confused while Hitomi let out a sigh telling everyone to forget about it for the moment. The clan heads all noddded while the children all looked down ashame for what they said and did.

Kiba let out a breath of relied "You still arent off the hook by us or Kureani" said Hana venmous making Kiba whimper. "The nerve of you to say that. I thought me and Kaasan taught you better and to judge someone that you never met. He could have killed you in a heart beat" scolded Hana.

The genins all looked down while some of them taught how true that is. Does Konoha academy lack that much of skills while the other nations are better.

"Where's Naruto and Hinata?" asked Tsunade.

"At the Namikaze estate. I think this was the pushing button for them" answered Hiashi. The clan heads looked down while their children got the fill memo on what happened to them. With all the rumors going around they didn't know what to think and now things can be worse. "I have an announcement to make" getting everyone's attention.

"As many of you know we are celebrating my eldest's marriage to Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze but also their expecting of their first child" with many gasps and whispers going around, Hiashi looked at Inoichi who seems nervous like Ino. "But I am also announcing the end of the branch house and the union of the Hyuga clan under one roof"

No one expected this.

Some memebers of the main house stood up shocked to hear this while branch memebers shocked themselves. Hitomi nodded "Yes. IT seems that tradition in our clan has damaged our image but also ruined my family."

Hiashi nodded sadily knowing how true that is. "Within time The Hyuga clan will be a new clan. A real family"

The last time Hiruzen saw them this upset when they were kidnapped. IT took them years to get over it but still inside you will never get over it "This must be the breaking point for them. With Naruto and Hinata back they thought it was going to be easy but its not." sighed Hiruzen.

Tsunade nodded sadily knowing how true she had rumors about her flying around "Indeed but what Hinata says is true. IT makes spies all too easy to gather information and this party as well doesnt help" answered Tsunade.

Jiraiya appearing nodding his head "You are telling me. The kid is in the training ground right now and he left a house size crater. We just have to give him time" answered Jiraiya sadily.

The genins hearing this got nervous.

The parents all looked down.

Hiashi and Hitomi still makeing annoucements.

But the questions remanins on everyone's mind "What is next for us?"

Done.

I hoped everyone enjoy the new chapter sorry if its a little short but it seems this story is on the purge list by Critics United. "Yes I know it shouldn't be but it seems they hold the cards"

Now on to a serious problem here. Some of you notice my story "My Parents are Konoha Shinobi" is gone. Well we can thank Critics united for that. "Yes. The same people who wants the purge to happen to Fanfiction who tells us to unleash our imgination.

So I asked them why and this is what they reply.

Note this Admins if you are reading this story and you allow them to talk to us authors like this, then you need to put them in their place.

"Now this is from Son of Palpatine and DarkSacredJewelXoX. I put down their names form their messages which came from my private box, a little over a week ago into two now when the story was deleted."

Devilzknight86 : So you petition a story and it gets deleted ok thats fine. I understand it had many mistakes seeing it was one of my first starters stories but what is even more funny is that you on your profile who has notthin on about Naruto but mostly on DBZ.

I really hope you are happy. 4 hours ago

Son of Palpatine replys : I'm quite happy considering what my girlfriend and I did last weekend. :D

Anyway, did you want something? 1 hour ago

Devilzxknight86 :Your g/f has notthin to do with it bro. First of all I expect you to give me an answer not a joke showing you are not seroius second I spoke about DarkSacredJewelXoX. I understand why it was deleted but didnt any of you bother to read the story or just deleted because you did so? If that is the case then fine. I just hope things turn out fine. 19 minutes ago

and this one is from DarkSacredJewelXoX

Devilzxknight86 :Finally someone can give me answers! 4 hours ago

DarkSacredJewelXoX:What answers are you looking for? 4 hours ago

devilzxknight86: How many chaps did u read my parents before it was deleted. Or has anyone from your group read more than five chaps? Did you guys just skim through the story and find it not your liking or just becasue you guys have the power? Or you just base your judgement on what others says? 4 hours ago

DarkSacredJewelXoX:It doesn't have to do with liking the story or not. It's if it breaks the rules. You knew it broke the rules and didn't fix it. Why are you surprised it was removed? 3 hours ago

Devilzxknight86: I dont know about two years being on FF. Tell me did any of your soo call Moderators even bother to see the next chaps? Then you would have seen that the first five to seven chaps were hard copies while I finally got a beta on the fifth chap. So what you did just delete the story and not bothering to check the rest of the chaps. I see I understand it makes perfect clear to me. 3 hours ago

DarkSacredJewelXoX: Two years and you never read the rules? Sounds like a personal problem. Because we can delete stories? Negative. We can't delete anything. Only the administrators of the site can. It doesn't matter, one chapter violating the rules can get the whole story pulled. You were warned. You didn't heed the warning. You had to deal with the consequences. 3 hours ago

Devilzxknight86: You must have allot of pratice. Alright I hope you can be happy. Laterz. 3 hours ago

DarkSacredJewelXoX:Plenty. I'm already happy dearest.

Toodles.

Those were the messages from some of the members of critics united.

"Sigh. I will keep this short"

It sounds like they're saying 'We can do what we want and there's not a damn thing you can do about it.'

Wow I mean wow this is what the authors have to deal with. Fan Fiction you are going to allow these bullies to do what they want wow. You know I wrote down some good and great stories, like Kitsune Sennin, Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei: The Senju Family. Konoha Yellow Yoko and I helped other authors for thier stories.

I can give a few names out but rather not to for their own safety. And trust me I can and many, many people read their stories.

Heck If I want to _we_ can target their favorites authors. No that is wrong becasue then their favorites authors will blame Critics United for everyone flaming them or worse. Seeing that some people dont have any imgination they dont want others who has good ideas to make this happen. But its also a good way to demoralize critics United seeing their favorite authors blaming them.

So I decided after my vacation I will give Fan fiction readers / authors an answer to see if I will be moving all my work from Fan fiction to another site. Yes I know but seeing that many people works are under attack and Fan Fiction being cowards for not doing anything. Maybe they are afraid becasue critics united are going to make mean comments about their stories.

"This website wasn't designed for one person or group to enjoy, so why would anyone let one person of group be the one to decide what the rest of us can do here. Then the stories out their will never reach its true potential"

I hope my words made many people think on what is going on and admins. I hope you guys do something becasue I can be many of more people leaving Fan fiction.

ALSO CHECK MY NEW STORY OUT "What May Have Been"

LATERZ.


	8. A Title A Person A Change

I do not own Naruto.

No Flames

Few Days later Konoha Stadium.

When Hiashi made the announcement about the Hyuga clan being one, it sent a huge uproar to the main house while the remaining elders has kept quiet since the announcement.

Tsunade turned to Hiruzen who sighed wondering how did this happen, turning to Jiraiya who is cleaning his ears. "So I heard he signed the Gama contract while Gamabunta had no issues with the Kitsune contract?" asked Hiruzen. Jiraiya hearing this shook his head remembering what Gamabunta said and what Naruto did to the tanto that he uses.

"Let's just say that Gamabunta learned how sharp that kid is. So he allowed him to keep the kitsune contract. He also has full control ...well let's just say him and Kyuubi are good friends" answered Jiraiya. Hiruzen hearing this raised an eyebrow while he turned to Tsunade confirming everything "A lot has changed sensei, let's just say even Kyuubi has great dislike to others" answered Jiraiya.

"I see. Well if Kushina and Mito were able to keep Kyuubi back I have no doubt that Naruto can do it too" stated Hiruzen. Tsunade smiled in fact she has stayed at the Namikaze house hold to help Naruto and Hinata deal with the change they are going through. Naruto at his age is far beyond what a child his age would be doing or thinking.

But to Tsunade it fills a void in her heart, when Naruto returned he spent a good amount of time speaking to Tsunade. Learning as much from his ties of the Uzumaki but also his mother. "He can and will" smiled Tsunade.

He acts like an adult, knowing what responsibilities he has and coming. Hinata is the same way waiting for their child to born. With the stadium being almost full Tsunade wonders why should Naruto prove his skills against some shinobi of Konoha. When the elders brought this up along with some clan heads they wanted to see where this will go.

But one thing many people wasn't expecting almost all of Konoha heard and wanted to see the show.

"It seems almost all of Konoha has arrived I think we should start the match. Tsunade if it won't be any trouble can you please proctor the match? I have faith in Hayate but in case Naruto goes overboard..." asked Hiruzen. Tsunade rolled her eyes and walked to the ledge and jumped down to the arena ground making the genins and jonins raise an eyebrow.

The stadium soon quieted down and watched.

Anko turned to Asuma while he turned to Gai. "Whats going on Lady Tsunade?"

"Oh me? I am just the proctor and medic in case Naruto goes overboard" giggled Tsunade. The jonin sensei all looked at the genins making them nervous while Kakashi chuckled getting their attention. "I see you came on time" smirked Tsunade.

"Old habits died quickly for once" answered Kakashi.

"So this match is to see if Naruto qualifies for his tokubetsu jonin status?" gulped Ino. All eyes were on her while Asuma muttered about her gossiping more. "I mean this sounds like the jonin exams so why don't the jonins fight?" answered Ino. The genins turned to the jonins shaking their heads making them confuse while Tsunade coughed getting their attention.

"For numerous reasons they want to see how well some in Naruto's age group but also older do against him" answered Tsunade. Shikamaru yawned asking if this has anything to do with his status as a jonin under Kumo standards or to prove his loyalties. Tsunade remained quiet while she looked at Asuma for a moment making him nervous "Yes. Try to stay alive. Also a piece of advice. He said he will go easy on you guys seeing that the academy here in Konoha became a joke" sneered Tsunade.

None of them expected that but in truth when Tsunade returned back to Konoha one of the few things she insisted was a change in the Academy teaching system but she failed to get it. She tried to set up a medic on each team and also failed. Everything she tried to fix in Konoha, the civilian council would stop it, almost as if deliberately trying to keep the hokage from actually being able to do something without them.

"What was that about?" asked Kiba.

Gai sighed and turned to Kakashi shrugging his shoulders "In truth Konoha's academy has lowered its standards so much just so they can try to get any civilian child to pass. Especially the children of the council." The genins blinked while Neji raised an eye and turned to Lee with a chuckle. "Don't take him lightly because he is coming after you first, then Lee" answered Kakashi.

Neji's chuckling died and turned to Kakashi "Fate may have shined upon him. He is the Yondaime's son but also Heir of the Uzumaki clan" answered Neji. Before Lee can speak everyone heard a loud howl and a shadow blocked the sun. With everyone looking up to see the source of the shade many people are frozen to see a large kitsune.

On top of the orange white Kitsune about the same size of Gamabunta. He let out another loud howl and turned to the genin teams. "We are so dead against him" gulped Ino.

Naruto was wearing black jonin uniform with the green flak jacket on. When he jumped off he looked at the group of genins making them all nervous. The tension around them could have been sliced with a knife. Turning to the jonin sensei's "Yo Kakashi. No hard feelings?" smiled Naruto. That tension that was around them broke apart.

"None. But keep the damage to a minimum, Kurenai needs me to run errands after this" said Kakashi dropping his head. Naruto hearing this sighed asking what flavor ice cream she is craving "Chocolate with peanuts. She also has a craving for watermelon" whined Kakashi.

Naruto nodded his head "Yup. They are out of season, shit I had to travel to Haha Island just to get one" answered Naruto. In a blink of an eye Kakashi appeared in front of Naruto asking if he can get him some. "Here" taking a sealing scroll he explains he bought out the whole season while the seal will keep them fresh.

"Be back in a second" said Kakashi, disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Naruto turned back to the genins with a hardened glare. Letting out a devious smirk he soon started to crack his knuckles while Tsunade sighed "Not yet gaki. You can beat them all-" stopping she turned around to see Homura and Koharu coming to the stadium with Team Seven. "What's this?"

Both elders looked at Tsunade with an 'Are you stupid or blind' face "We are dropping off Team Seven" replied Homura, like it was too obvious to bother pointing out.

Tsunade turned to Naruto who looked at Sai who made the pale boy very nervous "I am going to rip the other kidney you have left and shove it down Sakura's mouth so she won't ever scream". The genins from the other teams blinked and turned to Sai wondering what happen to his other Kidney "Oh that? Funny story. Hinata-chan removed it when I knocked him out" smirked Naruto.

Turning to Ino she flinched while he heard a snort coming from a girl with buns.

Tsunade hearing this nodded her head "If she wants to be a surgeon I can help her" said Tsunade. Naruto nodded and told her she might like that, turning to his right Kakashi appeared and looked surprised to see his team.

"What's this?" asked Kakashi.

Sasuke grunted getting everyone's attention "We are here to fight."

"Yosh. Everyone is here to fight" all eyes turned to a mini-Gai while Naruto turned to Tsunade asking if Konoha mastered human cloning. Neji along his teammate Tenten both flinched while the jonins themselves shuddered to hear something like that.

"For Kami's sake no. I think that is a crime against nature and humanity" shivered Tsunade. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and walked to the other side to give them a chance to team up against Naruto. Tsunade turning to the elder nodding and left the stadium with the genins all looking at each other. Tsunade cleared her throat and looked at the audience "This is to prove how much the standards of the academy have fallen behind the other nations. Their jonin sensei will only jump in if they are in any real danger. They will not fight their students fight for them." answered Tsunade.

"So what team will go first?" asked Ino. Turning to her teammates they didn't look too happy while Team Eight didn't share any enthusiam to go first. Sasuke wanted to go first but was stopped when Neji alone with his team stepped up first, making him frown.

Tsunade watching this sighed "Very well, once I start the matches Team Gai will be the first to display their skills against Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. To remind you all Team Gai is a year older while Naruto is a year younger. Begin". Tsunade jumped away while Naruto remained at his spot staring at Team Gai.

Tenten turned to Lee who nodded while Neji took a deep breath. "GO!" shouted Tenten. Taking out a scroll she aims shuriken at Naruto who caught them with his hands and threw them back at her destroying the scroll in her hand. With the last of the kunai being thrown he shifted his body dodging Lee's Hurricane kick, still spinning he grabbed Lee's leg and throws him towards Tenten making him crash into her.

"Is this all you guys have?" taunted Naruto with a chuckle. Looking at the two he looks at the corner of his eyes and ducks missing the blow aimed at his back from Neji. "Got to do better" smirked Naruto.

Once Neji landed, Naruto charged towards Neji "What is he doing? Doesn't he know Neji will block his chakra points?" said Ino. Neji got into a stance quickly blocked Naruto's jab to his chest.

"Impressive" smirk Naruto. Dropping to the ground he extends both of his feet slamming them right into Neji's chest making him gasp for air. Still on the ground he reaches for Neji's ankle. Quickly raising up he lifts Neji off the ground and throws him over his body and towards his team who got up.

Once Neji crashed into his team, Naruto looked at Team Gai and chuckled "Ahh man. I think academy students can do better". The whole stadium remained quiet while the clan heads and shinobi forces such as the Jonin commander, Ibiki and the head of the anbu turn to each other not liking what they are seeing. In fact the elders themselves are greatly worried while Hiruzen shook his head.

The civilians watching this all whisper and talk while Naruto continued to stand. "Fine, my turn" shifting his gaze to Gai. Naruto activated his Kaze armor and disappeared in a yellow blur.

"Hiraishin?" muttered Tsunade.

Gai wasn't expecting Naruto to come at him straight on. "What are you doing?" blocking the kick. Gai grabbed Naruto's leg but quickly released and jumped back seeing his hands all cut up. "How?" turning to Naruto. He raised an eyebrow "You channeled your wind affinity around you making it a offense but also defense. But you aren't taking any damage" spoke Gai.

Naruto chuckles and got into a stance "You know what is sad? My taijutsu is just barely mid jonin but using my katana I'm at least anbu level". Running towards Gai, Naruto stops and looks down to see his shadow caught. Following the shadow he sees Shikamaru using a hand seal while Asuma charges towards him "So the fun finally starts" smiled Naruto.

Taking a deep breath Naruto focused his chakra trying to push his body to move "NOW!" Reaching for his blade he unsheathed and blocked Asuma's trench knives while Shikamaru was blasted back. With both blades exchanging sparks, Naruto smirks while Asuma sucked his teeth "Well this is a surprise to see someone here with a wind affinity. I thought Konoha didn't have any" chuckled Naruto.

Asuma smirking took a deep breath and blows out "Futon Smokescreen" taking a deep breath he shot it down making a smokescreen appear. With the smoke cloud around, Asuma jumped out of the smoke "Chouji hit him with everything you have" shouted Asuma.

"Right, Human Meattank" transforming into a giant round ball. He soon started to spin and waited for Naruto to get out "GO!" Spinning towards the cloud Naruto jumped out and sees a giant ball spinning at him.

Naruto smirking brought his hand up while a yellow chakra shroud appear around him. "Fine, play ball" using his katana it became shrouded with chakra. With Chouji still spinning, the katana with the yellow shroud continued to grow "And i'ts a HIT" swinging the blade. The chakra around the blade slams right into Chouji sending him towards the arena wall making a giant ball sized hole.

"You got to be kidding me right" said Asuma dropping his cigarette from his mouth. Turning to Naruto he is on the ground laughing, hearing a crash they turned to Chouji getting out of the rumble and collapse on the ground. "Was that for real?" asked Asuma. Turning to Kakashi he nodded who has his sharingan revealed watching everything.

"So the last person is her. The fangirl who diets. The next clan head of the Yamanka clan. I mean if she does all this and gossip, that clan is doomed from the very start" chuckled Naruto. Once he got up he looked at Ino and sent a huge amount of killing intent making her frozen solid. Many of the civilians feeling this shivered while some shinobi felt very nervous.

Tsunade stepping forward in front of Naruto "Enough. You made your point on her" scolded Tsunade. Naruto scoffed but nodded. Turning to Ino he sent her a devious smile making Ino shake. "Asuma get your team out of here" ordered Tsunade. Asuma nodded and picked up Chouji while Shikamaru noticed Ino still standing with tears falling down her face.

"So much hate and bloodlust. I never felt anything like that. It's like I was dead from that spot" cried Ino. She looked at Naruto and shivered to see those red eyes with black slits. "You're a monster!" screaming at him, Naruto chuckled.

"Monster? No, but I can show you a monster if you need to know what one really is. I am a shinobi. WE are Shinobi. This is OUR life we chose and not everyone you see in it is going to be comforting. Get used to it." staring at Ino who is shivering. Naruto casually walks around Tsunade and pointed to Ino "You don't yet know anything outside the walls of your comfort zone. You may call yourself a kunoichi, but you act like a civilian." pointing around the civilians and also shinobi around the stadium.

"Sheltered, convinced bad things only happen to others, never you" replied Naruto.

Everyone listened while many shinobi turned to Naruto knowing what he is saying is true. Some jonins have taken a team in the pass and failed them due to not having their skills matched or expectations realistic.

Or they failed the teamwork test.

Hiruzen turned to Jiraiya who watched his godson with a sad look "I see that Kumo made him cold and dark. But what he speaks is the truth. Many people don't know anything outside our walls. Some genins don't even live long enough to make chunin" said Hiruzen sadly.

When Asuma reached Ino's spot Team Ten left the arena.

Naruto turned to Team Eight and smiled. Walking towards them Kiba and Akamaru nodded "Let's go. Tsuga" both of them soon started to spin. Naruto standing straight makes a handseal for his Kaze armor. "Got you" when Kiba and Akamaru crashed right into Naruto's wind. It sent them both flying shocking everyone.

"How?" asked Sakura.

Kiba in a funnel landed on the ground and turned back to normal. "Damn that hurt. It's like he used his wind to push us back". Turning to Anko she shook her head making Kiba wonder what is wrong. Looking down he sees Akamaru hurt "WHAT?!" turning to Naruto smirking. "You bastard" charging towards Naruto with his claws.

Naruto made a hand seal and moved his hand in a motion "Futon Release" blowing a huge amount of air. It sent Kiba flying towards the wall making him go through it.

"Great, another wall we have to repair" muttered Tsunade.

Naruto yawned and looked at Anko "I mean do you really want to fight me? I mean Hinata-chan is great friends with Kurenai. So I am going easy on them because of her" yawned Naruto. Everyone hearing this turned to Kurenai who is talking to Hinata who both are eating watermelons and blinking at everyone.

Anko sighed and walked to Yakumo and Shino who still watching Naruto. "You two give up? I mean seeing that Kiba was sent through a wall" asked Anko.

"I don't want to fight. I have no quarrel with him. But" Yakumo turned to Naruto with a harden stare "Don't cross me" said Yakumo.

Naruto nodded "Likewise". Turning around the only team and jonin is Team Seven. Gai left with his team seeing that they were knocked out "So who is going to go first?" Looking at Sakura she flinched and jumped behind Sasuke who sent a glare at Naruto with his sharingan. "Should I beat the last Uchiha to the ground and rip out one of his eyes so he can at least watch what will happen to it? So he can know and remember how it was done?" taunted Naruto.

Sasuke stepped forward but was stopped by Kakashi's hand. "Enough Sasuke. Naruto will cripple you because of what your father did. I'm not exaggerating, he _will_ end your career today if you give him this chance. I would let you go but it goes against my rule about comrades" answered Kakashi. Turning to Tsunade "Team Seven forfeits" hearing many boo's coming from the stadium Naruto made a hand seal and clapped his hands together silencing the while stadium.

"You ungreatful civilians! You should be grateful that Kakashi here still cares for his traitorous team enough to know when to keep them out of trouble, not get into it. It shows that he is better then all of you who came here to watch a meaningless fight just to be entertained" answered Naruto. Every shinobi wondered what he meant by meaningless fight. Tsunade giggled finding that Naruto only proved her point right.

'He didn't care about beating them. He only wanted them to know what they are getting themselves into' Thought Tsunade. Turning to Naruto she let out a smile "The winner is-" stopping she turns to Jiraiya who landed "Jiraiya?" Watching him walk forward he looks at Naruto with a serious face.

"Something wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Your attitude. You're cold, rude, disrespectful. This is not how your parents wanted you to act" stated Jiraiya. Naruto hearing this shook his head and turned to the gama sennin asking how _should_ he feel.

Jiraiya didn't like the tone from Naruto, glaring at Naruto while he continued to laugh "Happy? Peachy? Relaxed? Well I am not. In fact I am worried even scared" this made Jiraiya raise an eyebrow. Tsunade walked to Jiraiya wondering what he is doing "The moment I came back to Konoha I had to deal with rumors saying I am a double agent. A spy. That I got Hinata-chan pregnant so we can give the Byakugan to Kumo. NEWSFLASH. This happened when we were IN Konoha. Just toddlers and we were kidnapped. What kind of shinobi Village lets the _civilian council_ do all their deciding? You might as well have a five year old as Hokage" shouted Naruto.

Jiraiya hearing this backhanded Naruto across the face while he spit blood on the floor. "Never insult the Hokage's seat. Minato did everything to protect this village. But you on the other hand burned a shop down, attacked comrades without mercy, and ignored and shut out the people who are trying to help you, ungrateful brat"

Tsunade stood in front of Naruto and glared at Jiraiya "This doesn't involve you Jiraiya".

Before Jiraiya spoke Naruto chuckled getting everyone's attention. "Tsunade-baachan, can you please move? I am going to beat this old man to the ground. He thinks I am that hyper little kid shouting wanting to be hokage; he thinks I am still the boy who left here to begin with. Well I am not. I had to grow up. The reason why I am like this because Konoha allowed it to happen. I am what I am because of how I was raised, not how I was born." answered Naruto.

Jiraiya turned to Naruto angry to hear this then looked at "Tsunade step away from Naruto. I am going to give him a beating that I know Kushina and Minato would say he deserves" stated Jiraiya. Tsunade planted her feet on the ground while Naruto on the other hand took a few steps back and then jumped over Tsunade landing behind Jiraiya.

"Naruto. Don't." Tsunade raising her finger. Naruto activated his chakra cloak glowing gold "Naruto. Think about Hinata and the baby. Do you want everyone to believe the rumors that Ino and the civilian council have been saying? Walk away, no one will think less of you. If they attack you or Hinata then you can do what is necessary to protect them" said Tsunade sincerely.

Naruto chuckled and turned to her nodded "Necessary?" repeated Naruto. Jiraiya looked at Naruto who returned a stern look to him "Kurama will also protect Hinata". Listening to Kyuubi telling him to do something, Naruto lets out a fox grin that made them nervous.

Both sennins and a few other people raised an eyebrow "Who's Kurama?" asked Jiraiya. The moment he asked a huge chakra outline of a Kitusne filled the arena while moving towards Jiraiya. Many civilians started to scream and shout while the shinobi got into stances waiting for a attack.

**"ME! Kyuubi No Kitsune!"** letting out a chuckle. Jiraiya's eyes widen while he let a huge roar "**REMEMBER THIS. If anyone dares attack Naruto's family you also will deal with ME!"** Everyone watched as the chakra Kyuubi disappeared around the arena. Naruto stared at Jiraiya "You don't know anything about me nor did you bother trying. You assume I am like my father or what my father wanted me to become. But I am not. No more than you are your father" walking towards the exits.

Tsunade sighed seeing something bad can happen, turning to Jiraiya "You idiot. For a spy master, even if you don't have any in Konoha you should have heard all the rumors yourself" snapped Tsunade. Jiraiya remained quiet, all in his life he came close to death because of Tsunade but now he can add Naruto to that list making him think twice. "I thought so" answered Tsunade.

Everyone remained quiet, Hiruzen got up and walked to the balcony. "I hoped everyone enjoyed the show" stated Hiruzen.

And End.

Yea sorry short chapter. But I wanted to get my point out about the rookies of Konoha BUT also to why of Naruto's cold attuide. So this should be a changer for so people.

I been thinking how the story will be going down the road and seeing that the chunin exams are coming up soon. So I will be starting the chunin exams next.

Also thier is a poll on my profile for my other story please vote.

One last thing. Brown Phantom has a new poll on his profile dont forget to vote.


	9. Exams Start A Treaty

I do not own Naruto

Konoha Hokage Tower

So close, that was what Hiruzen is thinking. Looking at Oonoki who arrived this morning wanting to speak to him. The Sandaime Hokage is looking at the Sandaime Tsuchikage a few days before the chunin exams no less.

"So you are here to make a treaty?" Pulling on his beard he noticed the old age that Oonoki is in. Even though he shouldn't be talking both Sandiame's from their own village have seen enough yet would not step down.

"I will be straight with you Hiruzen. Many people in Iwa think I went soft by considering this. But this will be a start for Konoha and Iwa to start something. We both have a common enmemy and that is Kumo. I know what they try to do and it's not just your village they are interested in taking bloodlines from. I almost lost a clan, a child to them once myself. I won't stand around and wait for politics to solve things. We're ninja, not just politicians dammit." slamming his hands on the Hokage desk.

He raised his hand up before the anbu took a step further.

"I understand" taking out two glasses of sake he poured one for himself and the other for Oonoki. "But the borders are closed and from what I heard the Land of Lightning is going through a civil war. When Kumo was attacked from inside the Lightning Daimyo wanted answers but the nobles of Lightning were outraged what Kumo was doing. The Lightning damiyo has been killed while all treaties and allies are gone" explained Hiruzen.

Oonoki listened to the Hokage since he hadn't hears about this new piece of information.

"When did this happen?" drinking the sake he placed it on the desk while Hiruzen filled his and Oonoki's glasses once more.

"This morning. My former student Jiraiya sent me word" answered Hiruzen.

Downing the sake he looked at Hiruzen and sighed. Thinking about the past battles they have he let out a chuckle thinking of the irony.

"I know. Ironic. I've been thinking about it since you got here" chuckled Hiruzen.

"Where did we go wrong?" shaked Oonoki. "I mean I try to install morals to everyone. Family and all. But yet it's my family that suffers more" sucked Oonoki.

"Couldn't have said better than myself" commented Hiruzen. "I know what you are saying. I'm no stranger to regret. Naruto, who I almost look to as a grandson, his disappearance hit me hard. But when he returned I was happy but I see it as it was my fault. I should have tried harder" spoke Hiruzen.

Onoki grabbed the bottle and took a gulp. Passing it to Hiruzen he raised the bottle up and took a gulp himself.

One thing came to both Sandaime's Kages mind. Peace between each other might not be hard compared to other desired things.

* * *

With the Rookies

"So let me get this straight, the Sandaime Tsuchikage is here for a treaty?" asked Kiba. Gai along with the other sensei nod wondering how is that even possible.

"Yup just like that" spoke Kakashi.

"But don't you find it odd? I mean they were our enemy during the last shinobi war" explained Kiba. The jonins didn't need a reminder while Kiba looks to his classmates asking for support.

"Drop it" said Sasuke hissing at the Inuzuka.

Everyone turned to Sasuke wondering what is bothering him. Ever since Kakashi told him not to face Naruto. Sasuke has been getting angry to see the Yondaime's son come back and show how strong he is. Sasuke felt one-upped, a feeling he rued.

"There is a lot that none of you know what is going on. Since the civilian council has been dissolved things are getting better in Konoha" spoke Kurenai having another helping of lunch. The genins turned to Sakura who looked down to her feet seeing her mother with others made a mess of things.

"I heard you are staying with your aunt and uncle. I wonder what they have in store with you with there training?" asked Asuma.

Sakura kept quiet. Her aunt and uncle, who unlike Sakiri actually knew a thing or two about ninja, berated her skills and wonder what Kakashi has been doing with her. But seeing that this started in the academy she has a long way to go.

"Don't want to answer" spoke Sakura.

* * *

Namikaze home

Naruto laid down on the couch snoring. Returning back from a mission he has been exhausted making a run back to Konoha. Finishing the mission a few days early he was able to gather some information on a village call Oto.

Wondering why they were sending supplies there. Naruto managed to kill the shinobi, seal up the supplies, and destroyed any evidence that he was there. But to make matters worse he wonders why the Hokage is concerned about this small hidden village. Even though all the information he had from Kumo and gave it to Konoha.

IT seems Konoha didn't like Oto coming into light.

"Naruto-kun" called Hinata.

"Hmm. Yeah Hinata-chan?" yawning a bit he got up and walked to the kitchen. Seeing she has been cooking almost all morning as she has been having a lot of cravings. Letting out another yawn she placed a plate on the table for both to enjoy their lunch.

"So how was the mission?" asked Hinata. Eating her noodles she slurped them up while Naruto wiped her lips and face with a napkin making her giggle.

"Easy. But yet concerning. Not much high level ninjas. They have enough to get attention but yet what bothers me the most is that they have quantity over quality. For a small village that alone is weird, but something like that is usually for war or preparing to go to war. I am not sure but I get a funny feeling about this" explained Naruto. Hinata listening to Naruto nods and remembers a few rumors about Oto.

"They were asking almost any missing nin they saw to join them. It sounds to me like they are trying to build their numbers up" slurping more of the noodles. Hinata nods and listens to the details of the mission. "I don't like this. We came to Konoha in a bad time. I get a bad feeling about the exams. I got wind of Oto and Suna working together. But now I think those rumors are true"

"Maybe you should check this with Tsunade or even with Jiraiya" asked Hinata. Naruto groaned but nodded seeing Jiraiya is the best spy master in the Village but also best in gathering information.

* * *

Chunin exams Day

Naruto rubbed his head wondering why Hiruzen asked him to help Ibiki with the exams. Walking into the building he noticed the genins all trying to get through a door. Seeing that they fell for the genjutsu. The young Namikaze turned to the stairs seeing Team Seven coming up.

"You made it, and early too. Here I was thinking you wouldn't come" chuckled Naruto. Team Seven sent them a glare while Naruto let them pass, but Sasuke stopped and looked around.

Sucking his teeth he turned around passing Naruto who is smirking. Sakura is confused while Sai remained somewhat concerned for his safety. Placing his hands on the remaining kidney. He stiffens seeing Naruto sick twisted grin.

"Well time to do my job" walking down the halls. Many genins soon started to move while one team Naruto saw is trying to get through. 'So Gai's team is here to take the exams'. As he walks he made a few kage bunshin appear around him. Soon the kage bunshin charged towards the disguised chunins sending them to the ground.

"Hurry up and get into the room" shouted Naruto.

The genins all watching this soon took their chance and ran into the room. As soon the room got filled, Naruto slapped the door with a few seals sealing and locking the room.

"Naruto they are going to miss their test" said the chunin.

"I know. But seeing that they fell for that trick way too easy I don't think they are ready to take the exams. Right Neji?" looking towards the genin team. Neji took a deep breath not wanting to face Naruto.

"We suspected this was the wrong floor. So we stayed here to gather information to see who will be here" spoke Neji. Seeing that Naruto threw their plan out the wall but also removed a huge number of genins in the exams. He wonders what else Naruto will do in the exams that will cause them problems.

"Smart. Move along" smiled Naruto. Helping the chunins up they soon heard banging on the door while the seals started to glow. "They will wake up in a hour which will be too late. Also I never said that was the room for the test, they just assumed." chuckled Naruto.

The chunins both smirk seeing that Naruto used the information that the genins know and used it to his advantage.

* * *

Chunin Exam Room

Breaking the door open every genin turned to the proctor wearing all black.

"Alright you maggots-" before he can even finish one side of the room poofed in smoke only to replace Naruto. Many people blinked wondering how no one detected him but also wonders what happened to the others that occupied the seats.

"Yo Ibiki. I suggest you start soon because there are about thirty to fifty genin downstairs about to wake up" smirk Naruto.

The proctors all around Ibiki turned to him who soon started to chuckle. Walking into the room he turned to a guy wearing glasses and a few Oto shinobi were about to attack him.

"Anything I missed?" asked Ibiki.

"A few. That guy in glasses has information on people he shouldn't have. The Uchiha was asking for information on the Kazekage's youngest son, the previous Rookie of the Year, and also little old me" chuckled Naruto. Putting his feet on the desk he lets out a yawn while many genins soon started to whisper "Oh come on some of you heard of me"

"I did" walking forward was Temari. "The Yondaime's son. The shinobi who single handedly destroyed Kumo where it stands. But also exposed the shinobi world to what Kumo has been doing for years" carefully watching him. "They made you just a genin?" wondering what is going on. She turns to Gaara who seems eager to get his hands on him.

"Special jonin actually. I'm here to help" yawned Naruto. Getting up he walked to the window, drawing his blade he cut a section of the window off. Stepping back he watches the section of the wall drop inside. "You will thank me later". Walking towards a seat he looks at Ibiki waiting for him to start.

"Do I want to know or should I wait?" watching Naruto chuckle the scarred man sighed "Everyone get your numbers and sit down NOW" ordering everyone some genins didn't move fast enough "Hurry up or you FAIL!" screaming more. More and more genins ran up to get a paper but also their numbers. Naruto in the confusion threw numbers out towards genins.

"Find where your number is before it's too late" smiled Naruto. Ibiki smiled, liking the chaos but also the trouble Naruto is throwing. Watching the genins looking for their number on the board while searching for others who has their numbers.

"Clever, without having the right number they can't take it" chuckled Ibiki. Looking at the test all of them has a number making it harder for them to cheat "I like your style kid. Clever" smiled Ibiki. Turning to the genins he gave them all a dark glare "One MINUTE" putting more pressure on them more and more genin started to take their seats.

AS Ibiki looks up, Naruto filled the room with kage bunshins and looks at the paper numbers with the person name on it.

"I got three over here boss" shouted a clone.

"What now?"

"Ohh that's right. I forget to mention if your teammate doesn't have his your whole team fails" chuckle Naruto. Ibiki is really liking the kid even more while the proctors are getting more nervous. Soon the doors opened to reveal at least twenty five genin.

"Sorry but the exam already started. You're too late" stated Ibiki.

"WHAT?" shouted a genin from Amegakure. "But he tricked us" pointing to Naruto, two chunins chuckled and asked the genin did he say that was the right room for the exam. "No but he-"

"He used information that you thought was right but he used it against you while he had the right one. In the shinobi world that would cost you" said Ibiki. "You all missed the exams so LEAVE!" shouted Ibiki.

"Another team here" said a clone.

"That makes six more going to leave. Shame that you failed to get the name right. Getting the right identity is important for a shinobi" lectured Naruto. Soon the clones dispelled while the two teams left. One from Kiri and the other from Konoha.

Ibiki explained to everyone how the point system works while Naruto is sharping his sword during the lecture. Seeing that he is distracting the genins but also making them nervous. The proctors sees how well Naruto is working with Ibiki. Which to them wonders is that is a good thing or a bad... and evil thing to happen.

"Understand?" turning to the room. He notices many genins are looking at Naruto "Any questions?" watching many people raised their hands "Nope sorry, not going to repeat myself. You should have listened" smiled Ibiki.

The genins all got anime sweat while the rookies from Konoha and Gai's team all are nervous.

Fifteen minutes Later.

The door opened to reveal Hinata walking in with two warm and fresh batch of cookies in a basket with milk and cups.

"Break time" smiled Hinata. Placing the two trays on the desk, Ibiki noticed that twisted smile on her face and chuckled.

"Sure, why not? Two minutes for the genins. Whoever wants some but it means less time for them?" looking over the genins some of them couldn't resist the smell of the fresh-baked cookies hitting their noses.

Temari stared at the cookies and can't but help but drool.

"They are chocolate chunks cookies" said Hinata, while Naruto took the one cookie from the bottom.

"They are delicious great job Hina-hime" eating the cookie he walked back with Hinata who he let sit in her seat.

Some of the genins couldn't stop staring at the cookies while Ibiki chuckles at the distracting. 'Why didn't I think of this?' He asked himself, knowing it wasn't his style but he absolutely loved the effect it was having.

"Oh hell. I'll take one" said Temari walking up she grabbed a cookie and poured her a glass of milk. Both Naruto and Hinata turn to each other while some of the proctors also took one seeing it's safe for them to get one.

Soon some more genin took a cookie or two with milk.

Ibiki is wondering what is going to happen. Looking around he sees a genin looking over the paper of the empty seat. Throwing the kunai it zooms by Sasuke making his heart skip a beat.

"You fail. Get your team and get out" ordered Ibiki. The genin glared at Ibiki while he stood there smiling at him seeing he wouldn't get caught looking at the test paper over the seat.

Soon some genins started to feel sick while others got eliminated. Temari shook her head when she felt her stomach let out a huge growl.

'What was in those cookies?' holding her stomach she sent a glare to Naruto and Hinata who are busy chatting about names. Soon her stomach let out a loud growl making her roll her eyes.

"Alright here is the last question" Watching some of the genins waiting for the last questions. "You have a choice to take it or not. But know this if you don't want to the door is out there. But those who do take it and fail, they will never be promoted. Ever" said Ibiki.

Everyone froze to hear this while some genin cursed under their breath. Others almost shitted themselves literally because of something that they all ate.

"You can't be serious" shouted Kiba thinking it's a joke "Some people here aren't even from Konoha. You can't do that."

Ibiki smirks and looks around.

"Well too bad. It's going to happen and to think anyone here has the guts to become chunin than sit there or if you can't" Naruto pointed to the door "Get the hell out or you can use the giant opening I made" smiled Naruto. Moving to the hole in the wall, Naruto took out his katana and slashed across the chalk board making many people flinch.

"So what's your answer?" asked Ibiki.

Watching some people get up and quickly left the room he looked to Hinata and smiled wondering what she put in those cookies. But seeing how they made a rookie mistake. He chuckles wondering what would a team do if they really ate something before a mission that they weren't suppose to.

"You know, if they do fail we can send them back to their village while they have soiled themselves" chuckled Naruto. Everyone in the room paled to hear this while some more decided to leave the room.

"This is your FUTURE. Meaning if you don't DECIDE right it's OVER" shouted Ibiki. Pouring some killing intent into the room the genins quickly froze while one more team got up and left. Looking around the room he chuckles "Well I guess you all pass".

Everyone got quiet. The silence in the room continued until Naruto snapped his fingers.

"Wait. The pencils they are using are coated with itching powder. It's going to activate right about... now!" Everyone blinks at Naruto. As everyone look at the pencils they started to scratch their bodies.

"NARUTO!" shouted Sakura.

"Interesting, it seems my bugs were correct. But why did you do that?" asked Shino. Getting the memo from his bugs to not use the pencil Shino used a pen wondering who sabotaged the pencil.

"Ahh that's a good question. When on a mission sometimes the right weapon can't be used all the time" chuckled Naruto. Everyone blinked wondering what he means. "It means when the person is dead they know the cause of death, but with something else it takes them longer, throws them off the path"

As ibiki is about to clear up what Naruto said a bag was thrown into the room making the top interrogator groan.

"Told you" smirk Naruto.

"You're early" spoke Ibiki.

Anko's facial expression drops while Hinata blinks.

"Does it happen often? I mean to come early all the time what would the guy think that?" teasing a bit. Naruto chuckles, while Anko turns to Hinata who started to whistle innocently making the hebi-onna stare at her.

"Huh about twenty-six teams? I think you're losing your touch here" as Anko finishes, Temari quickly got up.

"Ugh I cant take it anymore! She poisoned me!" screamed Temari, running towards the door to find the nearest bathroom, soon more and more genins made it of the room. Anko blinking turned to Hinata who was giggling uncontrollably while Naruto shook his head happy he didn't drink the milk like some people did.

"I don't want to even know what they did" shivered Anko.

"Cookies were delicious. I might ask for the recipe or trade with you" chewed Ibiki. Everyone in the room got anime sweats thinking that the top interrogator of Konoha is enjoying a warm batch of cookies.

* * *

LATER With Naruto and Hinata

Kurenai is holding her sides from laughing while Kakashi and the other jonin sensei's are doing the same thing.

"Please you said that to Anko?" wiping the tear of laughter, Hinata giggled at Kurenai's actions. Kakashi for one is wondering when did Kurenai open up so easily to Hinata of all people.

With them all talking about the first part of the exams everyone turned to the door hearing someone clearing his throat.

"Roshi. It's been a while" smirk Naruto. Everyone froze while they watch Roshi walk inside and smirk at Naruto.

"Indeed it has. Shiro sends his best wishes for you" smiled Roshi.

"Thank you. Hows everything in Iwa?" asked Naruto. Pointing to the seat, Roshi takes it even though almost everyone in the table is watching him carefully.

"Well. Since Kurotsuchi returned back home it took Onoki a few days to grasp everything. I guess you can say he was happy but more important thrilled to see his granddaughter alive while her father was also happy. It was very emotional thinking your daughter and granddaughter died. So when I told them what happened and she did the first thing those two wanted to do was march into Kumo and finish them off. But Shiro gave them the blueprints and a few other things you collected and copied. Oonoki was still wasn't satisfied but when Kurotsuchi told about you and I suggested burying the hatchet. You can say things started to go better. And you?" summarized Roshi.

"Let's see. Got special jonin rank. Hinata-chan is a chunin. Helped in the chunin exams. Fought in a tournament to prove to Konoha what has been going on. I also showed people the true world of the shinobi" answered Naruto. Thinking about anything else "Hmm not really much unless you want to talk about the boring parties and nobles. Nah".

"I agree, it's boring at times" downing the alcohol. "But I did hear about the stunt you pulled off. I must say I would never suspect the academy in Konoha to drop this much." Seeing that in the past shinobi wars Konoha has come out on top but also a winner with their strong shinobi system.

"Yeah. Something I had to do" answered Naruto. Sending a glare to the other jonins to not say anything. They most likely were about to defend their academy system even though they shouldn't. "I'm glad to hear. So I assume a treaty between Iwa and Konoha is going to happen?" asked Naruto.

"It has already. Both Sandaime's signed it even though they are both drunk" pointing behind him. Everyone turned to both Sandaime's drinking and talking but also laughing at the same time. "You know how old people are. I though the Godaime was going to take care of it. But the Sandaime did" answered Roshi.

Naruto nods wondering what else is going to happen in Konoha.

* * *

Kumo

Most of the village still remained in ruins. Most of the shinobi are still working around the clock trying to keep Kumo secure. Even though the nation itself is going through a civil war most of the nobles started factions while others joined other nobles supporting one.

"WHAT?" shouted A. Getting a scroll from a messenger he is reading down the lines shocked that only two parties remain and each noble wants to remove A from Kumo. "They can't be serious. Everything my dad and I did is going to waste."

"It's what both nobles want. It's the best way to show the other nations they have changed. But also to gain back the allies we lost. The Land of Frost and Hot Springs do not want anything to do with us while you're in control, for fear of things only repeating themselves." said the messenger.

A crumbled the scroll wondering what is going to happen to Kumo. Looking out the window, construction has been very slow. Every time they try to get materials into Kumo no contractors want to come in and do any work while the skilled workers in Kumo are working overtime.

"Sir" walking in was one of the doctors. Since a month has passed when one doctor found a test subject being sterile. He thought maybe one or two test was compromised. But after two weeks, many doctors soon started to see the same symptoms from before. But what's even worse was they didn't tell the shinobi to stop taking the pills.

It was after the third week it was discovered that Naruto not just managed to get this done. But also perhaps destroyed not one but maybe two generations of shinobi and civilians in Kumo. The water supply was tainted enough that they had to dump the water in fear that young children would go sterile at a young age.

"The test results are in" placing the folder on the desk. The medic nin watched A pick up the folder and when he saw the percentage he quickly shot a glare at the medic nin. "We ran the tests multiple times. It seems that he did manage to sterilize the shinobi and kunoichis. From what I calculated I say at least seventy percent of the males and fifty of the females. I think he was trying to get a much bigger number. But seeing that some supplies were tampered with, we got lucky in one maybe three small clinics" answered the medic.

A collapsed on his chair shocked to hear all this. Thinking this is a bad dream, the underground lab they kept full of sperm and eggs were all destroyed in the process. Nothing survived the fire tempest that the seals did. Thinking back long ago when his father tried to abduct Naruto's mother for the special chakra her clan has. They were thwarted by Naruto's soon-to-be father.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked A. Hoping to salvage anything from this, it will take Kumo years maybe a decade to get back on their feet. It could take the Land of Lightning the same time as well. With only two nobles trying to gain the civilians support to become daimyo. Each noble wants to change Kumo so this will never happen again.

"I'm afraid the damage is permanent" the medic bowed and soon left the room.

As he did Bee walked in and doesn't look happy.

"We were finally able to remove the seal on Yugito. But it's going to take some time, maybe a year or two for her to recover. Samui is going to take much longer I'm afraid. She was practically raped many times by not one but three guys. They did a number on her, but because of Yugito's boys she loves to have several at a time so she wasn't as affected." answered B.

A sucked his teeth seeing that some of Yugito's toys as she calls them finally got their chance on her. But also on Samui as well who has always hanged around Yugito many times.

"Also she is pregnant, Samui. Twins. We have to run the blood test but two of the three guys that raped her were from the Kin-Gin force. So we don't know who the father is. Maybe she is carrying both man's kids" chuckled Bee.

A sent him a glare not amused of the joke while B raised an eyebrow. Wondering what is wrong he watched A pass him a folder. Picking it up, Bee wince to hear this while A himself nods.

"So what are the odds of our little shinobi sinking?" asked Bee.

"I don't want to know or answer that. How's Omoi?" spoke A.

Bee stood there rubbing his chin and sighed. Since Naruto turned on Kumo, Omoi ran to his place to find his two girls not killed but raped by shinobi that tried to get Hinata many years ago.

"Well one of the girls he had was pregnant. The other he was trying to get her knocked up. But seeing that those two shinobi tried to take them. She gave birth prematurely while the shinobi started her for the next baby. Sick bastards but we shouldn't talk. The baby is in intensive care. The other girl, well she was beaten to a point where she took her life but also the child she was carrying. She was only one month in" answered Bee.

"Damn them. Why couldn't they show some restraint?" slamming his fist on the desk. A wonders why his shinobi are acting like this, even with his orders and the strict law he placed. They should all know better about this. "The chunin exams are in Konoha this year right?"

Bee nods.

"Send a message to the snake. I want a word with him and Suna" ordered A.

Bee raised an eyebrow wondering how desperate his brother is to get a sense of victory here. But one thing came to his mind, this is going to be very VERY personal.


End file.
